Le sang sorcier
by Arcklance
Summary: Harry, un insolent sorcier/vampire se fait arrêter par les Volturis après avoir manqué de révéler le secret de ces derniers. Par la suite, il devient un des gardes des rois avant d'être forcé par Aro à jouer le baby-sitter pour vampires végétariens. Fic basée sur le défi d'Emrys myrdin, Un vrai vampire.
1. Prologue

Disclamer: Twilight est à **Stéphanie Meyer** HARRY POTTER est à **J.K. Rowling**

 **Bêta :** Zarbi

* * *

 **Le sang sorcier**

 **Prologue**

Mon nom est Harry Potter. Je suis un vampire, mais pas seulement. Je suis également un sorcier. Cela fait de moi une créature unique, car il n'y a personne comme moi sur cette terre (enfin, à l'exception de mon créateur peut-être). Je peux vous l'affirmer car j'ai parcouru durant des années, la surface de cette planète, sans jamais en rencontrer quelqu'un comme moi. Habituellement, quand un vampire mord un sorcier, la magie de celui-ci combat férocement le venin du vampire. Cela a pour résultat d'entraîner la mort du sorcier dans les trois jours qui suivent la morsure. Pourquoi suis-je toujours de ce monde ? Cela est un des grands mystères entourant ma vie. Le vampire qui m'a mordu était un de mes professeurs de magie. Je n'ai jamais su comment il a fait pour se faire passer pour un sorcier et peut-être en était-il un réellement. Avec lui, je ne suis sûr de rien. Quoiqu'il en soit, il enseignait les potions dans mon école. Son nom était Severus Snape Rogue ; Un type vraiment effrayant avec le caractère le plus pourri de la terre, si vous me demandez mon avis.

Si je dis « était », ce n'est parce qu'il est mort, mais parce que je ne sais pas ce qu'il est advenu de lui après m'avoir mordu. Mais n'allez surtout pas croire que je me plains de mon sort, car c'est loin de l'être et j'en suis plutôt content. Je lui dois la vie si vous voulez tout savoir. J'avais 17 ans quand la vie a commencé s'échapper de moi suite à une grave blessure. Comment en étais-je arrivé là ? Eh bien ! voyez-vous, il se trouve que quand j'avais à peu près un an, un mage complètement parano et psychopathe a trouvé amusant d'attenter à ma petite vie. Dans son désir délirant de me faire la peau, ce connard, avec l'aide d'un des amis de mes parents, a pénétré dans notre maison qui normalement aurait dû être introuvable et a tué mon père qui lui barrait la route, puis ma mère pour faire bonne mesure.

Mais par un coup du sort extraordinaire, quand il a levé sa baguette vers moi… devinez quoi ? Eh bien, l'enfoiré s'est pris le sort en pleine poire ! C'est ironique, non ? On aurait pensé qu'avec ça, ce fils de tarentule serait mort. Eh bien non ! Ce psychopathe est devenu une sorte de fantôme qui a passé son temps à me pourrir la vie. Déjà qu'elle craignait à la base avec son intervention, elle est devenue complètement naze et invivable. Si j'avais été dépressif ou une personne qui baissait les bras au moindre obstacle, je serais déjà mort et enterré avant mes 12 ans. Mais voyez-vous, je suis un dur à cuir et en plus de cela, j'ai la rancune tenace. Je n'allais tout de même pas leur faire le plaisir de m'ôter la vie ! Et puis quoi encore ! Finalement, tout cela c'est du passé maintenant. Mais si cela vous intéresse, sachez que j'ai réglé son compte à ce psychopathe.

Je vous vois venir de là où je me trouve. Vous vous demandez : mais s'il l'a envoyé manger les pissenlits par la racine, comment se fait-il qu'un vampire ait dû venir lui sauver les miches ? En bien ! Tout simplement pour la simple et bonne raison qu'après avoir mis fin aux jours de ce malade, l'homme que je tenais le plus en estime m'a … poignardé dans le dos… littéralement. Ne vous inquiétez pas, j'ai bien entendu pris ma revanche depuis et je l'ai vidé de son sang. C'était le plus goûteux qu'il m'a été donné de boire depuis ma transformation. J'aime le sang sorcier. Il a une saveur unique. Si je le pouvais, je ne boirais que ça. Mais comme avec toute bonne chose, il faut y aller avec modération. Non, je plaisante ! En vérité, si je bois trop souvent de ce type de sang, je perds le contrôle sur ma magie. Ce qui n'est pas très rassurant au vu de ce qui arrive quand _je le perds cela_ arrive.

La dernière fois que cela m'est arrivé, j'ai failli révéler l'existence des vampires, mais aussi des sorciers aux Moldus. Pour information, les Moldus sont les personnes qui n'ont pas de magie en eux. Donc, je disais que ce jour-là ou peut-être cette nuit-là, qui sait car je n'en ai qu'un vague souvenir ; j'ai fait la connaissance des rois vampires, les Volturi. Disons-le, notre première rencontre n'a pas été des plus chaleureuse si je peux dire. Je ne savais même pas qu'il existait une royauté vampirique avant cette rencontre. Quand la garde royale est venue me chercher dans le bar où j'étais en train de commettre un massacre et amenée dans la salle des trônes pour y être jugé, j'étais mort de rire. Ce ne fut donc pas étonnant qu'ils m'aient tous pris pour un fou. Je rigolais encore quand je fus jeté au pied des trois trônes où siégeaient majestueusement, les trois monarques.

_ Nan, mais sérieux ! Il y a vraiment des rois vampires ? Et ils s'y croient en plus ! J'aurais tout vu !

Voilà les premiers mots à avoir franchi mes lèvres ce jour/nuit-là.

_ Qui es-tu enfant pour ne pas connaître notre existence et ignorer les lois vampires ? m'a demandé l'un des rois, Aro si mes souvenirs sont bons.

_ Enfant ? C'est moi que tu traites d'enfant, le vieux ?

Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris de dire ça. Peut-être que quand il a dit ''enfant'' sur ce ton faussement paternel, cela m'a fait penser à une autre personne. Quoi qu'il en soit, le roi l'a très mal pris. Et avant que je ne comprenne ce qui se passait, j'étais à genoux sur le sol, les mains sur ma pauvre tête en train de hurler de douleur. Le temps que je comprenne l'origine de cette souffrance, elle avait disparue.

_ Parles avec respect enfant, ou il t'en coûtera très cher, m'a dit ensuite Aro.

_ Désolé, mais je n'ai pas d'argent sur moi. Je ne pourrais donc pas payer.

Ah ! Parfois je me demande ce que j'ai dans la tête. Parce qu'après ma petite réplique, rebelote. Sérieux, je commençais à m'énerver sévère. Ce qui n'était pas une très bonne chose pour les idiots qui s'amusaient à jouer avec mes nerfs. J'ai donc oublié ma douleur, chose pour laquelle j'étais devenu maître après avoir passé mon enfance et mon adolescence à recevoir des coups aussi bien physique que magique. Donc, après avoir mis de côté ma souffrance, j'ai traqué puis attaqué mon agresseur.

 _Tiens, prends ça dans les dents !_

Toute la salle avait été surprise quand une jeune vampire (je dis jeune en référence à son apparence et non à son âge) tomba sur le sol en se tenant la tête et en hurlant à tue-tête. Alors qu'elle se tortillait sur le sol comme une saloperie de vers de terre, moi, j'ai éclaté de rire. Ce qui a encore plus étonné toute l'assistance.

_ Cela t'apprendra à jouer avec moi petite peste, lui ai je lancé moqueusement.

Pour ma défense, j'étais encore sous l'emprise de ma magie, complètement ivre du sang sorcier qui venait de la gentille petite famille sorcière que j'avais surpris au détour d'une ruelle.

_ C'est toi qui a fait ça ? m'a demandé un autre roi avec intérêt et convoitise.

_ Pourquoi ? Tu veux que je fasse une démonstration sur toi aussi ?

Vraiment, je ne sais comment j'ai fait pour ne pas perdre la vie en ce jour/nuit fatidique. Pourquoi je dis ça ? Eh bien, après ma charmante proposition, une dizaine de vampires me sont tombés dessus. Sérieux ! J'étais seul. Alors, pourquoi se sont-ils tous précipités sur moi ? Je sais que je suis beau, mais tout de même, il y a des limites. Et puis, je ne suis pas adepte des relations à plusieurs ! Et vous savez quoi ? J'ai dit tout cela à haute voix alors que je pensais que… eh bien, que c'était une pensée justement. Je sais, je suis incorrigible ! Mais c'est ce qui fait mon charme, n'est-ce pas !? Après qu'ils se soient jetés sur moi, je ne sais pas trop ce qui s'est passé par la suite, car ma magie a complètement pris le contrôle sur moi, ce qui n'était encore jamais arrivé par le passé. Et personne n'a jamais voulu me dire un mot sur comment la rencontre s'est soldée.

Tout ce que je sais, c'est qu'après cela beaucoup de vampires avaient et ont toujours très peur de moi. Je pense même qu'ils me craignent plus que les rois. Il m'arrive parfois de penser que les rois aussi me craignent, ce qui est aberrant étant donné qu'ils sont les souverains des vampires. Quoi qu'il en soit, après cette première rencontre, non seulement je n'ai pas été exécuté comme cela aurait dû être fait, mais j'ai été promu au rang de garde. Je tiens à préciser que personne ne m'a demandé mon avis avant. Ce que j'ai tenté de dire sans que personne ne m'écoute. Voilà comment je suis rentré au service des Volturi bien malgré moi. Les premiers temps, j'ai voulu partir, mais à chaque fois que je soumettais cette idée, on me disait d'attendre un peu. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais j'ai toujours acquiescé à cette demande. En vivant sous le même toit que tous ses vampires et malgré la peur que j'inspirais, j'en suis venu à me lier d'amitié avec certains d'entre eux, mais surtout, avec l'un des rois : Marcus.

Ce ne fut que des années plus tard que j'ai compris pourquoi j'ai été aussi obéissant. Une des gardes, une dénommée Chelsea, a manipulé mes sentiments afin que je reste. Quand j'ai finalement découvert le pot au rose, j'ai failli détruire le bâtiment suite à une poussée de magie. J'étais tellement en colère de m'être fait avoir, que je voulais tout réduire en cendre avec les occupants à l'intérieur de préférence. Je pense que sans Marcus c'est certainement ce que j'aurais fait. Je ne sais pas comment il s'y est pris, mais il est parvenu à apaiser mon courroux. Après m'être calmé, j'ai immédiatement eu des doutes sur la cause réelle de mon amitié avec le roi. Mais après vérification, j'ai compris qu'elle était belle et _bien_ authentique. J'en fus soulagé, parce que je l'aime bien Marcus.

Ayant découvert l'origine de ma passivité de ses dernières années, je m'étais mis en tête de quitter Voltera dans les plus brefs délais, et cela, avec ou sans l'accord de ces maudits monarques. Marcus à bien tenté de me faire rester, mais j'étais trop furieux pour écouter ses arguments. Je voulais partir et sur-le-champ. Pourtant, par amitié pour Marcus et sur sa demande, je lui ai accordé un mois pour convaincre ses frères _de trônes_ rois de me laisser partir sans heurt. Les négociations étaient toujours ouvertes quand le mois toucha arriva à sa fin. J'ai accordé une semaine de plus à Marcus, mais quand celle-ci arriva, elle aussi à sa fin, cela fut trop.

La colère grondant en moi, je me rendis dans la salle des trônes. Mais alors que j'allais faire un scandale, je me rendis compte qu'il y avait des invités. Une famille de vampires végétariens. Non, mais quelle idée ! Des vampires végétariens, et puis quoi encore ? Nous sommes des prédateurs et non des agneaux au nom de Merlin ! Mais passons ! Je me demandais ce qui avait amené ce charmant coven complètement dérangé par ici. Vous me connaissez maintenant, j'espère bien. Vous vous doutez donc que j'ai posé la question. Ce fut Aro qui me donna la réponse. À la fin de l'explication, j'ai explosé de rire. De mieux en mieux, comme je le pensais, ces vampires sont complètement fous ! Non mais, il faut vraiment avoir un grain pour faire un truc aussi absurde ! Vous voulez savoir de quoi il retourne ? Alors, un de ces aliénés, un certain Edward Cullen, tenez-vous bien, est venu s'offrir en sacrifice en mémoire d'une humaine morte.

Mais à la dernière minute il s'est rendu compte que l'idiote pour qui il voulait donner sa vie ne s'était pas suicidée. Donc, maintenant, sa famille, lui et l'humaine en question sont en train d'essayer de convaincre les rois de ne pas mettre fin à sa vie à lui ainsi qu'à celle de l'humaine. C'est presque touchant la façon dont ils ont d'offrir leur vie à tour de rôle afin que l'autre soit épargnée. Répugnant, si on veut mon humble avis. Étrange. Vraiment étrange. Avant que je ne me sois aperçu de ce que je faisais, j'étais déjà devant la moldue. Ou devrais-je dire, devant la née-moldue. Son sang a une délicieuse odeur. Je veux absolument le goûter.


	2. Chapter 1

**Disclamer:** Twilight est à **Stéphanie Meyer** HARRY POTTER est à **J.K. Rowling**

 **NdA :** Même si en français, on dit Severus Rogue, je prefère la forme anglaise de Severus Snape _._

 **Bêta :** Zarbi

* * *

 **Le sang sorcier**

 **Chapitre 1**

Je ne suis qu'un pauvre imbécile, le saviez-vous ? Pourquoi est-ce que je dis ça ? Alors, vous vous rappelez des vampires végétariens ? N'importe quoi, vraiment ! Des vampires végétariens, je n'arriverais jamais à m'y faire. Un vampire est fait pour boire du sang humain, pas du sang animal. Et puis, pourquoi ''végétarien'' puisqu'à ma connaissance, les animaux ne sont pas des végétaux. Mais bon, ce n'est pas le sujet. Donc, je vous parlais des vampires complètement à côté de la plaque venus au château il y a une semaine de ça. Eh bien ! Croyez-le ou non, mais j'ai été assez bête pour me laisser piéger par ce salopard d'Aro. Rien que d'y penser, j'ai le sang qui bouillonne en moi.

Bon, je reconnais que j'ai aussi ma part de responsabilité là-dessus. Mais ce n'est pas une raison pour me faire subir ça ! Aller jusqu'à faire de moi un baby-sitter pour des vampires impuissants ! Impuissants, oui je le déclare solennellement ! Parce qu'entre nous, il faut bien l'être pour avoir autant peur de laisser libre cours à sa nature et se rabattre sur de simples animaux. Et puis, moi je trouve ça vraiment malsain dans la mesure où parfois, boire le sang provoque une excitation sexuelle. Alors, se retrouver excité par un puma ou un ours, très peu pour moi ! Je tiens à ma peau d'autant plus que je ne suis absolument pas porté sur la zoophilie. Mais chacun son affaire. Je ne juge pas, il faut bien de tout pour faire un monde. Mais des vampires végétariens… bon, promis, j'arrête avec ça !

Où en étais-je déjà ? Ah oui ! Alors, je disais que par la faute d'Aro je me trouve maintenant dans l'obligation de jouer au baby-sitter pour vampires. Et tout ça parce que j'ai un peu... un tout petit peu en plus, mordu l'humaine qui accompagnait ces tarés. Mais ce n'est absolument pas de ma faute ! Si si, je vous l'assure. C'est de la faute d'Aro et de Caïus si j'en suis venu à m'attaquer à une simple née-moldu. En plus, elle n'a même pas suffisamment de magie en elle pour entrer dans une école magique ! Peut-être est-ce pour cela qu'elle n'est pas morte à la suite de ma morsure. Enfin, ce n'est pas important ça. Ce qui compte c'est qu'au moins, maintenant, vous voyez à quoi j'en suis réduit. Moi qui ne me nourris que de puissants sorciers habituellement, j'en suis venu à m'attaquer à ce qui n'est même pas une moitié de sorcière. Et tout ça, c'est par la faute des rois qui m'ont tenu enfermé dans ce château un peu trop longtemps.

Cet enfermement m'a privé du sang sorcier un peu trop longtemps. Du coup, quand j'ai senti celui de l'humaine, je n'ai pas pu résister. Résultat, j'ai failli la vider de son sang. Heureusement pour elle et malheureusement pour moi, l'un de ces vampires anormaux avait une force survampirique et est parvenu à me détacher d'elle. L'idiot a eu de la chance que je n'ai pas eu l'idée d'utiliser la magie sur lui. Pour ma défense, si je n'y ai pas pensé sur le moment, c'était uniquement parce que j'étais trop choqué par mon geste. Enfin, tout ça pour vous dire que suite à cette petite perte de contrôle, Aro m'a obligé à suivre le Coven végétarien en Amérique. Et pas n'importe où, en plus, dans le trou du cul du monde, aussi communément appelé ''Forks'' : un bled pourri qui se trouve dans l'État de Washington, États-Unis d'Amérique.

Quand j'ai voulu refuser le poste si gentiment offert, le roi vampire m'a dit que je devais les accompagner afin de m'assurer que ma morsure n'entraînerait pas de conséquences fâcheuses pour la communauté des vampires. Pourquoi m'a-t-il dit cela ? Tout bonnement parce que je ne suis pas un vampire ordinaire pour commencer. Ensuite, personne n'est en mesure de prédire quels genres d'impact mes morsures peuvent entraîner, en l'occurrence, sur une née-moldue quasi cramol. Et pour finir, Aro ne veut prendre aucun risque avec ça. Ah oui ! Et comme vous le savez, je ne suis pas que vampire, mais je suis aussi un sorcier. Cependant, personne n'est au courant de ce petit détail. Tout ce que les rois savent, c'est que je suis différent des vampires, mais en aucun cas que je suis un vampire/sorcier. Ils n'ont même pas connaissance de l'existence des sorciers pour tout vous dire ; alors même que ces derniers connaissent la leur.

En fait, ce qui me différencie de mes congénères, outre ma moitié sorcière, c'est mon apparence et une capacité qui m'est propre. Peut-être est-ce parce que je suis à moitié sorcier, mais contrairement aux autres, quand je vais au soleil, je ne brille pas comme une étoile au milieu d'une nuit noire. Non, mesdames et messieurs, les rayons du soleil ne me font absolument rien. Et en ce qui concerne mon physique, si on n'est pas au courant de ce que je suis, je pourrais facilement passer pour un simple humain.

En effet, la transformation qui a fait de moi ce que je suis à présent, n'a rien changé à mon apparence extérieure. À mon grand regret, je n'ai pas été transformé en une créature de rêve que tout le monde veut mettre dans son lit. Non, messieurs-dames, je suis resté ce pauvre adolescent de taille moyenne et mince, mais avec toutefois un peu de musculatures, merci Merlin et le quidditch. Mes cheveux sont toujours aussi courts, noirs et ébouriffés qu'avant. Héritage paternel dont je me serais bien passé à certaines occasions. Et pour finir, mais ceux-là, je suis bien content de les avoir gardés ; ce dont je parle, c'est de la couleur de mes yeux. À ma grande joie, ils sont restés de cette belle couleur verte qui me vient de ma mère.

Maintenant, vous voyez en quoi je suis différent des autres outre ma charmante personnalité, et par la même occasion pourquoi Aro a tenu à ce que j'accompagne le Coven végétarien dans ce trou perdu au milieu de nulle part. Actuellement, je me trouve sur le toit de la maison de la famille Cullen. Je suis en train de ''pleurer'' sur mon triste et injuste sort. Mais pourquoi ai-je mordu cette gourde aussi ? Ah oui ! Est-ce que j'ai précisé que l'humaine, Bella, d'après ce que j'ai compris, est plongé dans un profond sommeil depuis cet épisode ? Non ! Eh bien, c'est chose faite à présent. Pff ! À croire qu'elle attend le baiser de son prince charmant pour en sortir. Tiens, ce n'est peut-être pas une aussi mauvaise idée que ça ! Et si je demandais à son petit ami le suicidaire, Edward, de tenter l'expérience !

_ Potter, me vient une voix douce et féminine sur ma droite.

_ Quoi ? J'aboie presque.

_ Bella vient d'ouvrir les yeux, me dit la voix. Elle est plus froide cette fois-ci.

_ Enfin, ce n'est trop tôt ! J'ai bien cru que j'allais devoir passer le reste de ma vie dans ce coin perdu !

Je sais, je suis un enfoiré. Et alors ! J'assume complètement. Je suis la vampire qui me conduit dans la chambre du suicidaire où se trouve actuellement Bella. Avant même de l'avoir vu, j'ai la désagréable impression que je vais longtemps regretter mon petit écart de conduite. Mais pourquoi ne l'ai-je pas tué, au nom de Merlin ? Tout en me posant cette question, j'ouvre la porte sans prendre la peine de frapper et m'apprête à pénétrer dans la chambre en faisant fi de la désapprobation qu'affiche la vampire blonde qui est venue me chercher.

Cependant, je n'ai pas le temps de mettre un pied à l'intérieur qu'un fauve toutes griffes dehors me saute dessus en tentant de me mordre à la gorge. Pris par la surprise, je m'effondre avec elle sur le plancher. Merde ! C'est quoi cette horrible douleur que je sens ? Ne me dites pas que cette folle vient de mordre, parce que je vais en faire de la chair à pâté pour loups si c'est le cas ! Qu'on se le dise, je ne suis pas de la nourriture pour désaxés et en aucun cas une proie ! Ce sont les autres, les proies, en aucun cas MOI ! Et sur ce, aveuglé par la colère, je crie :

_ _Repulso_ ! Endoloris !

LSS

Cela va faire des heures que je marche sur cette route sans vraiment savoir où mes pas me mènent. Je ne sais pas non plus comment je suis arrivé là. La dernière chose dont je me souvienne avant de me retrouver sur cette route déserte, c'est des barreaux de ma prison. Là où mon père, sous l'ordre de son maître, m'a enfermée. Je ne sais pas combien de temps j'ai passé dans cette cellule humide et sombre. Est-ce des jours, des semaines, des mois ou même des années ? Je n'en ai aucune idée. Je sais seulement que l'on m'y a jeté le jour de mon dix-septième anniversaire, le 5 juin 1980. Et jusqu'à hier soir, je m'y trouvais encore. Pourtant, miraculeusement, ce matin je me suis réveillé sur cette route : Une route moldue. Comment, pourquoi et qui m'a aidé à m'échapper, je n'en sais rien.

Et depuis des heures, je la longe sans jamais y avoir croisé personne. Mais le pire dans tout ça, ce n'est pas l'état alarmant de ma magie, ni la solitude ou la fatigue qui petit à petit me gagnent, non, le pire c'est cette faim constante. Cette faim qui n'a rien à voir avec l'appétit d'un bon repas fait maison, d'un simple sandwich ou à la rigueur d'un morceau de pain… non, je parle d'une faim bien plus sombre, bien plus affreuse, permanente et douloureuse. Cette faim, j'ai l'impression de la ressentir depuis toujours maintenant.

Alors que je rumine ces sombres pensées, une odeur exquise, alléchante et enivrante vient me chatouiller les narines. Avant même que l'information ne parvienne à mon cerveau, je suis déjà en chasse. Je vole en direction de cette incroyable saveur. Je n'ai qu'une seule idée en tête : assouvir ma faim ; rien d'autre ne m'importe que cela. Je survole la route et pénètre dans le petit bois qui lui fait face. Tandis que je m'approche de l'endroit d'où vient le fumet délicat, je perçois des voix : 2 voix pour être exact. Une appartient à une femme et l'autre à un homme. Cela ne m'arrête pas pour autant, et de toute façon, c'est certainement des moldus. Je n'ai donc rien à craindre d'eux. Guidé par la famine, je ne tarde pas à leur tomber dessus.

J'ai raison, ce sont bien deux moldus que je découvre ; un couple sans aucun doute. Ils sont d'un certain âge, je dirais dans la cinquantaine ou un peu plus. Tous deux me fixent étrangement, avec fascination je dirais. À ma grande surprise et contrairement à ce que je pensais, ils ne courent pas en hurlant d'horreur suite à mon étonnante apparition. Bien au contraire, ils restent plantés là à me regarder comme si j'étais Merlin en personne. Je ne comprends pas, pourquoi n'ont-ils pas peur de moi ? Normalement, ils devraient trembler de terreur à ma vue. Grrrrrr, proteste fermement mon ventre. Ce grognement me ramène à ce qui m'a conduit là… la faim. Une faim dévorante qui inhale en quelques secondes mon esprit. Je ne suis plus rien d'autre qu'une bête sans conscience et qui ne perd pas de temps. Je saute sur la femme.

_ Êtes-vous un ange ? a-t-elle juste le temps de souffler avant que mes lèvres avides ne se posent sur les siennes.

À la seconde où je sens son souffle sur le mien, j'aspire, j'aspire de toute mes forces. J'aspire sa force vitale. J'aspire ce qui fait d'elle un être vivant… J'aspire son âme en moi. C'est alors que je la sens, envahissant lentement mon corps tel le sang dans mes veines. Comme une traînée de lave, elle remplit de bien-être chaque parcelle de sa chair. Elle me fait revivre en apaisant ma faim. Elle comble cet immense gouffre sans fond qui me sert d'estomac. Elle calme mes crampes et mes douleurs en me berçant dans sa chaleur apaisante. Enfin, la paix. Je peux souffler après je ne sais combien de temps. Je lâche alors la femme. Elle s'écrase sur le sol comme une marionnette à qui on venait de couper les fils.

Je me sens tant et si bien, que je pourrais me lancer dans une danse. Merlin, cela fait tellement longtemps que je ne me suis pas senti aussi complet. Tout à mon euphorie, j'ai complètement négligé le compagnon de la femme. C'est seulement quand il me fonce dessus en hurlant de rage que je me souviens de sa présence. Il n'a pas le temps de me toucher que je l'enferme déjà entre mes bras. Immédiatement, je lis nos lèvres ensemble, et comme avec sa femme, j'aspire. Je pompe son âme, mais cette fois, je prends mon temps pour la savourer. Je me délecte d'elle telle une bonne friandise. C'est une âme pure et forte, de celles qu'on n'en voit que très rarement.

Vous savez, quand je me nourris de leur âme, je vois défiler leur vie devant moi. Non, en fait, c'est bien plus que ça. Quand je bois une âme, je revis sa vie. Je deviens la personne que je bois. Je ressens ce que cette personne a ressenti tout au long de sa vie : amour, haine, peine, joie… tout. Je suis comme une éponge qui absorbe tout. J'avoue ne pas être la personne la plus aimable ou compatissante de cette terre, c'est même tout le contraire. Mais parfois, quand je bois une âme telle que celle de ce moldu, je me fais horreur. Je n'ai pas toujours été comme cela, vous savez. Ce monstre répugnant qui se nourrit des âmes des gens ; cette bête qui n'est jamais tout à fait rassasiée malgré le nombre de plus en plus élevé de ses victimes.

Avant, j'étais une personne normale. Enfin, un jeune sorcier normal pour ce que cela veut bien dire. Je vivais une vie tout ce qu'il y avait de plus normal tout en essayant d'éviter les ennuis et que mes parents ne me transforment en esclave pour monstre. Je sais que c'est étrange à dire, mais c'est la pure vérité pourtant. Pour comprendre cette phrase, il faut que je vous parle un peu d'eux. Ma mère et mon père étaient des sorciers de haute naissance, des sangs purs comme on dit. Et dans une société où le sang tient une place d'une importance capitale, vous vous doutez bien qu'ils étaient de ceux qu'on appelle des privilégiés.

Mon père était un homme ambitieux, haineux, raciste et aux idées bien arrêtées. Il faisait partie de ces sorciers qui s'opposaient à l'introduction des nés-moldus dans la société sorcière. Il prônait la suprématie d'une race au sang pur. Et pour réaliser cet idéal, il a entraîné – je ne suis pas vraiment certain de cela – ma mère dans les bras d'un monstre qui partageait ses idéaux. Ce monstre avait pour nom, Voldemort, un demi-sang qui se faisait passer pour un pur-sang. Certes, il descendait de la plus vieille et de la plus prestigieuse famille de sang pur de l'histoire, mais cela n'empêchait pas qu'il était un sang-mêlé : Un né d'un moldu et d'une sorcière. Pourtant, nombre de familles pures l'ont suivi, ce qui m'a toujours bien fait rire.

Depuis tout petit, mon père m'a enseigné une chose. Une seule et unique chose : une personne de mon rang ne courbe jamais l'échine devant qui que soit, qu'importe qu'il soit Merlin en personne. Cette règle, je me suis échiné à l'appliquer avec une diligence exemplaire. J'étais de ce fait devenu un petit garçon, puis un adolescent d'une arrogance sans limites qui prenait plaisir à martyriser ceux qu'il ne jugeait pas assez bien pour lui. Mais un jour, je suis tombé sur un os comme le disent les moldus. Cet os avait pour nom, Harry Potter, la personne la plus téméraire et insolente que je n'ai jamais vu de toute mon existence.

Harry Potter se trouvait aussi être l'ennemi numéro un de Voldemort et par procuration de ma famille. Et en dehors de la règle sur la supériorité de ma famille et de mon rang, mon paternel m'a inculqué la haine de Potter. Ce ne fut donc pas très étonnant si lors de notre première rencontre, la première chose que je lui ai dit, fut :

_ Va rejoindre tes parents Potter, tu rendras un grand service à ce monde en le débarrassant de ta hideuse présence.

Je me souviendrais toujours du regard qu'il m'a lancé ce jour-là, juste après ma réplique. Je crois que je ne me suis encore jamais senti aussi mal de toute ma vie. Et pour la première fois de mon existence, j'ai éprouvé de la honte. Ce jour-là, Potter ne m'a pas répondu et ce fut bien la seule fois. Après cette première rencontre qui s'est passée au Chemin de Traverse, nous sommes devenus les meilleurs ennemis du monde. Et durant toute notre scolarité, nous nous sommes échinés à rendre la vie de l'autre, impossible ; moi, plus que lui. La haine que nous éprouvions l'un pour l'autre était devenue très célèbre, même en dehors de l'école. J'aimais nos engueulades du matin, du midi et du soir. Commencer une journée sans une prise de bec avait le don de me rendre extrêmement grincheux.

Et c'est au commencement d'une telle journée que j'ai compris que j'avais des sentiments pour Potter. Mais avant que je puisse rassembler suffisamment de courage pour le lui avouer, mon père m'a enfermé. Je venais de lui dire que jamais je ne me prosternerais devant un monstre indigne de moi et de mon rang. Mon père n'a pas tardé à tout dire à son maître. Résultat, il a ordonné mon enfermement. J'aurais pu mourir dans ces cachots sans que personne ne le sache ou ne lève le petit doigt, mais le monstre qui sert de maître à mon père à décider de jouer aux apprentis chimistes avec moi. Et un jour, il a arraché mon âme pour l'implanter dans cette chose qui me sert de corps actuellement ; cette chose qui depuis n'a jamais cessé d'éprouver la faim. Cette chose qui malgré le temps, le manque d'eau et de nourriture, refuse de mourir. Cette chose qui a fait de moi un monstre ! Moi, l'arrogant Draco Malfoy.

Après avoir vidé l'homme de son âme, je l'envoie rejoindre sa femme. Mais alors que je m'apprête à reprendre ma route, une idée saugrenue me passe par la tête. D'un geste preste de la main, je creuse une grande tombe. D'un autre mouvement du poignet, j'y place le couple. Pour finir, je les recouvre de terre. Ceci fait, je me demande que faire maintenant que j'ai pu me nourrir et que je peux utiliser ma magie sans crainte. Et après plusieurs minutes de réflexion, je décide de me rendre à Poudlard avec dans l'idée, d'avouer mes sentiments à Potter et de lui proposer mon aide dans sa lutte contre Voldemort.

* * *

 **NdA :** Ici Draco est né en 1963

 **Alors, que pensez vous de cette suite ?**

 **Réponses aux com's:**

 **Yuko-chan59** **:** La mordra-t-il ou ne la mordra-t-il pas, la réponse dans ce chapitre. Merci pour le com et oui j'ai fini par trouver un bêta.

 **CelesteDiam1789** **:** La voici et merci pour le com.

 **Guest :** Voici donc la suite en espérant qu'elle te plaise. Merci pour le com.

 **cathy :** contente que ce début d'histoire t'ait fait rire, voici la suite. Sera-t-elle à la hauteur de tes attentes ? là est la question. Merci pour le com.

 **Morgan-245 :** Merci pour le com.


	3. Chapter 2

**Disclamer:** Twilight est à **Stéphanie Meyer** HARRY POTTER est à **J.K. Rowling**

 **NdA :** Même si en français, on dit Severus Rogue, je prefère la forme anglaise de Severus Snape _._

 **Bêta :** Zarbi

* * *

 **Le sang sorcier**

 **Chapitre 2**

Je vais la tuer ! Je vais la réduire en cendres avant de les disperser aux quatre vents. Comment a-t-elle pu oser me mordre ? Pour qui s'est-elle prise pour me faire un truc pareil ! Ce n'est parce que je l'ai fait avec elle, que cela veut dire qu'elle peut faire la même chose avec moi ! Pour le coup, j'intensifie la force de mon sortilège. Le sortilège en question est un endoloris, un sort de douleur. Un sortilège que j'ai si souvent reçu, que j'ai fini par en être immunisé. Parfois, je me dis que c'est de là que vient cette part un peu dérangée de ma personne. En sachant que les parents de l'un de mes anciens amis en ont perdu l'esprit après l'avoir subi un peu trop longtemps, je me dis que ce n'est pas impossible. Mais bon, même si c'est bien le cas, je n'y peut plus rien et là n'est pas la question.

Vous savez, après ma transformation, je me suis fait la promesse de ne plus jamais me laisser manipuler par qui que ce soit ou de laisser une offense sans rétribution. Voilà pourquoi, quand j'ai appris ce que les Volturi ont fait pour m'obliger à rester auprès d'eux j'ai été si en colère. Je n'aime pas être traité comme une marionnette, par personne. Une fois m'a largement suffi. Et au vu du résultat, je n'ai aucune envie de refaire l'expérience. Comme je vous ai dit, je suis devenu orphelin à l'âge d'un an, mais ce que j'ai omis de vous dire, c'est qui a pris ma charge à la mort de mes parents. Eh bien, j'ai eu l'immense honneur et la chance d'être confié à la sœur de ma mère par un vieux sorcier fou , manipulateur en diable et qui cachait ses envies de pouvoirs et de grandeurs sous les traits d'un papi bienveillant.

Le même papi qui m'a lâchement et traîtreusement poignardé dans le dos après que j'ai mis fin à l'existence de Voldemort. Mais bon, c'est du passé maintenant. Donc, je vous disais que ma garde avait été confiée à ma tante, Pétunia Dursley. Auprès d'elle, de sa baleine de mari Vernon et de son cachalot de fils Dudley, j'ai vécu les années les plus merveilleuses de toute ma vie… mais non, je blague ! En fait, j'ai vécu l'horreur auprès de ses tarés. J'étais traité comme un elfe de maison, même pire qu'un elfe de maison. J'étais comme Cendrillon, mais en plus hard et sans la fin qui va avec. Eh non, aucun prince charmant n'est venu me chercher sur son cheval blanc… enfin, sauf si un demi-géant avec un parapluie comme arme peut être considéré comme tel. Finalement, même si on venait à considérer Hagrid comme un prince charmant, il ne m'a absolument pas emmené dans son château où j'ai vécu des jours heureux.

Amené dans un château, il l'a bien fait. Cela on ne peut pas lui retirer, mais y passer des jours heureux, alors là, absolument pas ! Avant de découvrir que la magie existait réellement, je pensais que la boucle de ceinture de mon oncle contre mon dos et les petites punitions mesquines de Pétunia étaient les choses les plus redoutables de la terre. Mais cela s'était avant d'entrer dans le monde magique et de découvrir qu'un sortilège pouvait être aussi redoutable et bien plus encore qu'une ceinture ou de l'eau bouillante sur ma peau nue. Avec ma famille, j'avais depuis longtemps appris à ne rien attendre des autres et à ne toujours compter que sur moi-même. J'avais aussi depuis longtemps compris que demander de l'aide aux adultes ne servait à rien sauf à recevoir plus de punitions et de coups de ceintures par la suite.

Avec une telle façon de penser, je me suis toujours demandé comment j'en suis venu à faire confiance à Dumbledore aussi facilement. Et jusqu'à présent, je n'en ai aucune idée. Peut-être ai-je cru qu'il était venu me sauver des Thénardier qu'étaient mes gardiens ou bien me suis-je senti redevable qu'il m'est accepté à Poudlard. Qui sait, c'est peut-être un peu des deux. Quoiqu'il en soit, mon entrée dans le monde magique n'a rien changé à ma vie de misère. J'ai échappé aux corvées, aux coups en tous genres et aux insultes contre d'autres dangers, mais cette fois, bien plus redoutable encore. Combien de fois ai-je failli perdre la vie à Poudlard ? Je ne les compte plus. Entre les profs qui tentaient de me tuer, les serpents géants qui voulaient ma peau, les mages psychopathes qui me courraient après et les folles furieuses qui lançaient des charmes mortels à tout va, c'est une chance que je sois encore de ce monde.

Heureusement, tout ça, c'est de l'histoire ancienne maintenant. Et j'ai depuis longtemps pris ma revanche auprès de tous mes débiteurs. J'ai naturellement commencé par le vieux manipulateur. Pour ce faire, je me suis introduit dans sa chambre une nuit où l'école était fermée et qu'il s'était rendu chez des amis pour un petit séjour. J'avais dû attendre deux mois avant d'avoir cette occasion. Je me rappellerais toujours du visage impassible qu'il a fait quand j'ai apparu devant lui cette nuit-là. Ce vieux débile n'a rien trouvé à dire que :

_ Harry mon enfant, tu es en vie ! s'était-il exclama en faisant un pas vers moi.

Merde, ce salopard n'avait même pas paru surpris par ma présence alors qu'il m'avait laissé pour mort quelques semaines plus tôt ! À la place, il avait ses yeux pétillants de celui qui est au courant de tout et ce sourire indigeste qui donne des envies de meurtres.

_ Tu ne sais pas comme moi et tous tes amis étions inquiets pour toi, avait-il ajouté en se dirigeant vers la commode au coin de la chambre.

_ Quand tu as disparu sans laisser de traces après ton duel avec Tom, beaucoup ont pensé que tu avais péri durant le combat, mais tes amis Ronald et Hermione n'étaient pas de cet avis. Moi-même, je n'y croyais pas, m'a-t-il dit en me tournant le dos.

J'étais tellement halluciné par son culot, que j'avais baissé ma garde et le sort m'a fauché sur place. Mais pour une fois, la chance avait été de mon côté, car ce vieux sournois avait utilisé la baguette de Sureau pour s'en prendre à moi. Mais ce que le vieux _citronné_ siphonné avait oublié, c'était que j'en étais devenu le maître après un de nos entraînements spéciaux et que de ce fait, elle ne pouvait pas me faire de mal.

Sans perdre une seconde, je lui ai tombé dessus et l'ai vidé de son sang avec délice. Et comme je vous l'ai dit avant, ce fut le plus goûteux qui ne m'a jamais été donné d'en boire. Après avoir pris ma revanche sur Dumbledore, j'ai attendu près de 3 semaines pour que les effets du sang sorcier qui coulait dans mes veines se dissipent, avant de rendre une petite visite nocturne à mes gardiens. Sur le coup, j'ai regretté d'avoir bu leur sang. Il était un peu trop sucré et cela m'a un peu donné la nausée.

Alors que je suis plongé dans les souvenirs de mes premiers jours en tant que vampire, quelque chose me percute brusquement. Je fonce droit dans un mur qui explose à l'impact. Merde, c'est quoi ça ! Je me demande tout en me remettant debout, sur mes gardes et un sortilège au bout des lèvres. Franchement, j'ai l'impression que la poisse me colle en ce moment. Et puis, est-ce que c'est écrit en grand sur mon front : « tête à claques, faites-vous plaisir. ». Alors que je me pose cette question avec sérieux, parce qu'oui, je commence vraiment à croire que c'est bien le cas, le chef du Coven prend la parole après avoir fait signe à un de ses fils de la fermer :

_ Monsieur Potter, commence-t-il…

 _Ah ! Non ! Pas encore un autre, je ne peux m'empêcher de penser._

_ Un autre quoi ? me demande le chef de famille perplexe.

 _Oh ! Il semblerait bien que je l'aie dit à haute voix. Je devrais vraiment penser à faire quelque chose avec cette manie, parce que si je n'y prends pas garde, un jour, elle me jouera des tours._

_ Un autre vieux cinglé moralisateur, mais qui au fond de lui n'est pas si différent des autres. Je dirais qu'il est même pire que les autres, car, lui, il cache ses sombres pensées sous une montagne de parole mielleuses, lui répondis-je.

_ Qu'entends-tu par-là ? me demande le suicidaire avec rage.

_ Oh ! Je veux simplement dire que votre soi-disant père n'est sans doute qu'un simple hypocrite qui aime à proclamer que c'est mauvais de boire le sang humain, mais qui dans le fond, je suis certain, n'a qu'une seule envie : boire du sang humain.

_ Retire ce que tu viens de dire immédiatement, m'ordonne le suicidaire prêt à en découdre avec moi.

_ Certainement pas ! lui répondais-je en lui faisant signe de s'approcher.

Je vais me faire un plaisir de lui apprendre ce qu'est la vie ; La vraie vie. Pas ce monde féerique dans lequel il semble vivre. Je vais en faire un vrai vampire de cette mauviette suicidaire, moi je vous le dis !

_ Je suis déjà un vampire ! Et je ne ressemble en rien à une mauviette suicidaire, s'énerve-t-il en faisant un pas dans ma direction avant de se faire arrêter dans son élan par un de ses deux frères.

Oups, je crois que je l'ai refait. Je vous jure que je ne l'ai pas fait exprès ! Promis ! Mais tout de même, c'est dommage que son frère l'ait stoppé. J'ai vraiment envie d'en découdre avec quelqu'un. Et c'est en disant cette phrase que je me rappelle de ce que je faisais avant d'aller embrasser le mur. Où elle est passé cette petite conne déjà, je me demande alors que la colère revient à la charge. Je vais la buter avant de faire de même avec celui qui m'a poussé !

_ Harry, m'interpelle le chef de Coven d'une voix inquiète.

Je ne sais pas si c'est l'aura meurtrière qu'il perçoit en moi en ce moment ou bien ai-je encore tout bonnement pensé à voix haute, mais je peux aisément ressentir son inquiétude pour sa famille et même un peu de peur. Je crois que ce vampire aime vraiment ses gens, ce qui me fait très drôle. Voyant que je me suis un peu calmé, il en profite pour me dire ce qu'il avait à dire.

_ Harry, j'ai bien conscience que Bella a mal agi en t'attaquant, mais ce n'est encore qu'un nouveau-né qui ne sait pas ce qu'elle fait.

La première chose qui me vient en tête quand il me dit ça, c'est : _par la maudite barbe de Merlin, l'emmerdeuse a non seulement survécu à la morsure, mais elle en a aussi été transformée !_ Ma seconde pensée est : _je vais devoir vraiment jouer à la baby-sitter avec elle, parce qu'étant donné que c'est moi le responsable de sa transformation, c'est à moi de me la coltiner jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit en mesure de se contrôler seule._ Cette réflexion m'amène à mieux accepter les dires du chef de Coven, Carlisle, si je ne me trompe pas. Et de mauvaise grâce, je dis au patriarche :

_ Bon, je veux bien reconnaître que ce n'est peut-être pas de sa faute, mais pourquoi s'est-elle attaqué à moi et non à l'un d'entre vous, hein ?

_ Je n'en ai aucune idée, me répond Carlisle. De toute ma vie, c'est bien la première fois que je vois ça. Un vampire attiré par le sang de son créateur, c'est du jamais vu.

_ Vous devriez commencer à vous habituer dès maintenant ''au jamais vu'' si je dois rester avec votre Coven un peu plus longtemps que prévu, je l'avertis sur un ton boudeur.

_ Où est-elle ? lui ai-je demandé ensuite.

_ Pas question de lui dire quoi que ce soit, Carlisle ! s'exclame le suicidaire. Il vient d'attenter à la vie de ma petite amie sous nos yeux, je ne tiens pas à lui donner l'occasion de finir ce qu'il a commencé.

_ Attenter à sa vie ? Mais c'est du n'importe quoi ma parole ! Je proteste avec véhémence. Si je voulais tuer cette gourde, je lui aurais balancé un avada et basta ! Ou bien, je l'aurais fait exploser de l'intérieur ! Ou bien encore, lui aurait simplement foutu le feu ! Alors, avant de venir m'accuser à tort et à travers, renseigne-toi d'abord.

_ Et si tu ne voulais pas la tuer, comment appelles -tu ce que tu étais en train de lui faire il n'y a pas deux minutes ? me met au défi suicide-vamp.

_ Une leçon de vie, je lui rétorque le plus naturellement du monde.

_ Que… QUOI ! Une leçon de vie ? Mais tu te fous de moi !?

_ Pas le moins du monde, j'étais simplement en train d'apprendre à cette petite mal élevée qu'il ne fallait pas mordre plus fort que soit. Plus petit peut-être, mais plus fort, certainement pas.

_ T'es complètement malade ma parole !

_ Merci bien, mais je suis déjà au courant de ça. Maintenant quelqu'un aurait-il l'amabilité de me dire où se trouve ma progéniture ou dois-je la localiser moi-même ?

Après un long silence et plusieurs échanges de regards, Carlisle me fait signe de le suivre. L'enquiquineur de petit ami nous emboîte le pas ainsi que l'un de ses frères, un blond. Tiens, ça ne m'étonne même pas. Le patriarche des vampires végétariens nous fait quitter la maison et nous nous enfonçons dans les bois. Nous marchons à vitesse humaine durant une trentaine de minutes. Je pense que Carlisle pense que la marche va avoir un effet bénéfique sur moi et me rendre plus indulgent. C'est bien mal me connaître. Même si je ne compte plus tuer l'emmerdeuse, je tiens à lui faire comprendre que ce qu'elle a fait ne sera plus accepté sous peine de mort. Aro m'a demandé de m'assurer que si transformation il y avait, elle ne représente pas de danger pour les vampires. Jamais il ne m'a dit de la garder en vie dans un cas comme dans l'autre.

Enfin, nous parvenons dans une clairière où je peux voir une petite vampire brune au visage de fée qui est assise sur l'herbe, dos appuyé contre un arbre et tenant Bella dans ses bras. À mon approche, Bella se recoquille sur elle-même et lâche de petits gémissements apeurés. Oh ! Je crois que j'y suis allé un peu trop fort avec elle. Pendant que je me fais cette réflexion, le suicidaire me passe devant et va prendre sa petite amie dans ses bras et la réconforte en lui chuchotant des mots doux. Que c'est touchant ! J'en ai presque les larmes aux yeux. Enfin, c'est que je pense qu'une personne normale aurait dit en assistant à cette scène si **émouvante**. Moi personnellement, je ne dirais pas non à une poubelle pour y vomir mon dernier repas. Ce n'est pas comme si je l'avais rendu handicapé ou un truc du genre !

Après deux minutes à supporter leur scène à la Roméo et Juliette, j'y mets fin en faisant venir Bella vers moi à l'aide d'un sort de lévitation. La surprise et la peur se peignent sur son visage alors qu'elle flotte dans ma direction. Sans faire cas des mines ahuries des trois vampires présents et des petits gémissements d'épouvante de Bella, je la scrute sous toutes les coutures. Après un minutieux examen, j'en viens à cette conclusion : banal. Cette fille est d'une banalité affligeante. Sa transformation n'a rien changé en elle hormis l'apparition d'une seconde paire de canines rétractibles. Comment le suicidaire en est-il venu à la vouloir comme compagne, me demandais-je pensivement. Elle n'est pas d'une beauté extraordinaire et ne me parait pas très dégourdie. Alors, qu'est-ce qui l'attire autant chez elle ?

_ Bella n'est en aucun cas banal ou sotte ! C'est une charmante et ravissante jeune femme que j'aime. Et l'amour n'est pas une question de physique, mais de cœur.

Je n'ai pas besoin de vous dire qui vient de proférer ce charmant discours. Sinon, personnellement, je dirais que le physique a beaucoup à voir dans ce genre de chose. Dans la mesure où on est attiré d'abord par l'apparence de la personne avant la personnalité ou autre chose de celle-ci, je tenterais à penser que le physique tient une place très importante dans ce genre de chose. Sinon, qui peut me dire en toute honnêteté une phrase telle que : « la première fois que je l'ai vu, j'ai été frappé par la beauté de son cœur/par sa beauté intérieure » ; Ou bien « Je suis tombé amoureux de sa personnalité à la seconde où j'ai posé mes yeux sur elle. » Que je sache, la première chose que l'on voit d'une personne, c'est bien son physique, son visage, mais en aucun cas son cœur ou sa personnalité. Et personnellement, ce n'est pas de la personnalité de Malfoy dont je suis tombé amoureux en premier, c'est bien de son fichu physique ; Aucunement de sa personnalité ou de la beauté de son cœur ! Mais cela, je ne pense pas que ça vous intéresse et puis, je n'aime pas penser à Malfoy.

Pris dans mes pensées, je mets un peu de temps à m'apercevoir de la présence d'étranges créatures qui viennent de nous encercler silencieusement. Quand je me reconnecte avec la réalité, c'est pour trouver trois loups, des loups géants, qui braquent leurs énormes yeux sur moi et sur Bella qui est toujours en lévitation et dont je maintiens la bouche ouverte afin d'examiner ses étranges canines rétractibles. Et même si mon esprit était ailleurs durant quelques secondes, mon corps lui a continué ce que j'avais commencé à faire et à emmagasiner tout ce qu'il voyait dans un petit coin de mon cerveau afin que je puisse y revenir plus tard.

 ** __ Cullen ! Vous venez d'enfreindre nos accords. Quelle est votre excuse ?_** me dit une voix coléreuse directement dans ma caboche.

LSS

Je transplane devant les grilles de l'école. Poudlard n'a pas changé, elle est restée la même… un château énorme flanqué d'une multitude de tours et tourelles. Je prends un moment pour la contempler avant de pousser la porte. Quand mes doigts entrent en contact avec la porte, je sens une force me repousser loin de la grille. Je retente le coup, pour le même résultat. Alors que je m'apprête à faire un troisième essai, une voix provenant de derrière mon dos me fige sur place. Je me tourne vers elle et fais face à un vieux sorcier borgne assis contre un arbre et fumant je ne sais quoi.

_ Ça ne sert à rien de t'acharner ainsi, jeune homme. L'école a été programmée pour éjecter toutes personnes étrangères à elle. Seuls les élèves, les professeurs et les personnes approuvés sont autorisés à entrer.

_ Depuis quand est-ce ainsi ? demandais-je avec surprise.

La dernière fois que je suis ici, cette mesure n'existait pas. Seules les personnes avec de mauvaises intentions se voyaient refuser l'accès.

_ Après la bataille finale au sein de l'école et la victoire de Potter sur Voldemort.

_ Quoi, Potter a vaincu vous-savez-qui ?

Incroyable ! Il y est parvenu. Il a gagné. Il a débarrassé le monde de ce monstre ! Je n'ai plus rien à redouter de lui… Mais si Voldemort est mort, qu'en est-il de mes parents, je ne peux m'empêcher de me demander. Même si ce que mon père m'a fait, est horrible et impardonnable, il reste mon père. Voulant connaître le sort de mes parents, je demande d'une manière détournée :

_ Que sont devenus les Mangemorts ? Sont-ils tous morts ?

_ Oh ! Plusieurs ont perdu la vie durant la bataille de Poudlard, mais certains comme les Malfoy, les Nott, Parkinson et Lestrange sont parvenus à s'échapper. Et durant presque 20 ans, ils ont mené la vie dure aux sorciers. Beaucoup ont regretté la disparition de Potter et la mort de Dumbledore durant cette période. Mais heureusement, depuis près de 16 ans, le groupe n'a plus fait parler de lui. Certains disent que les aurors les ont capturés et tués sans sommations et d'autres disent qu'ils sont certainement en train de préparer quelque chose de grande ampleur. Pour ma part, je pencherais pour la seconde solution…

Pendant que le borgne continue de me parler, je suis comme tétanisé. Potter a disparu et presque 36 ans sont passés depuis mon enfermement. 36 ans Merlin ! Tant de temps. J'ai été enfermé depuis si longtemps. Mais ce qui m'effraye le plus dans l'histoire, c'est que j'ai survécu pendant tout ce temps sans aucune nourriture ni eau et encore moins d'âme. Je suis réellement devenu un monstre. Un monstre immortel, semblerait-il. Mais ce n'est pas le moment de pleurer sur mon sort, je dois m'assurer d'une chose, car mon objectif n'a toujours pas changé malgré ce que je viens d'entendre.

_ Potter a disparu, comment, quand ?

_ Mais d'où venez-vous donc pour ne pas savoir ça ?

_ Je viens de sortir d'un long sommeil magique.

_ Oh ! Vous devez certainement faire partie des blessés de la bataille alors. Il parait qu'encore aujourd'hui, certains sorciers se trouvent encore dans l'aile des comas magiques de sainte Mangouste, radote le vieux sorcier.

_ Et Potter ? je lui demande.

_ Eh bien, d'après Neville Londubat, mais personne ne l'a jamais cru, Potter se serait fait tuer par Dumbledore avant de se faire transformer en vampire. Un sorcier transformé en vampire, on aura tout entendu ! Même un enfant de 3 ans sait que les sorciers ne peuvent pas être transformés ! Cela ne m'étonne pas qu'il ait été condamné à Azkaban pour le restant de ses jours…

Étrange histoire que voilà, mais connaissant Potter, si une personne est capable de survivre à une morsure de vampire, c'est bien lui. Et cela ne m'étonne même pas venant de Dumbledore. J'ai toujours pensé qu'il n'était pas très net ce vieux sirupeux. Mais c'est quoi cette histoire avec Neville ?

_ Londubat est en prison ? Mais pour quelle raison ?

_ Pour le meurtre d'Albus Dumbledore qu'il a tenté de maquiller en une attaque de vampire ! s'exclame le borgne.

* * *

 **Alors, que pensez vous de cette suite ?**


	4. Chapter 3

**Disclamer:** Twilight est à **Stéphanie Meyer** HARRY POTTER est à **J.K. Rowling**

 **NdA :** Même si en français, on dit Severus Rogue, je prefère la forme anglaise de Severus Snape _._

 **Bêta :** Zarbi

 **NDA : M** erci pour tout vos com's que j'ai pris plaisir à lire. Je suis désolée de ne pas pouvoir y répondre. Voici donc la suite et n'hésitez pas à me faire part de vos avis. Bonne lecture !

* * *

 **Chapitre 3**

Je mets deux seconde à comprendre ce qui se passe. La voix que je viens d'entendre provient d'un des loups. Pour être plus précis, cela vient du loup à la fourrure rousse qui lance un regard haineux sur le suicidaire, qui s'est entre-temps rapproché de moi et de Bella. Je n'aurais jamais cru que le regard d'un animal pouvait être aussi haineux. Depuis mon entrée dans le monde magique, je n'ai jamais rencontré de telles créatures. Des loups géants et télépathes de surcroît ! Non vraiment, je n'ai jamais rencontré de créatures semblables. Mais je trouve cela fascinant Même Remus quand il se changeait en loup-garou n'était pas aussi impressionnant que ces loups !

_ Black, ce n'est pas ce que tu crois, nous n'avons pas transgressé nos accords, proteste le suicidaire en se mettant devant moi et Bella.

Non, mais, il croit faire quoi là ? Est-ce que j'ai la tête d'un type qui a besoin d'une protection… pire, d'un chevalier servant ! Déjà que je ne suis pas dans de très bonnes dispositions en ce moment, le geste du suicidaire ne fait rien pour améliorer mon humeur. OK, il doit certainement le faire pour Bella, mais n'empêche, cela me hérisse tout de même. Du coup, je lâche mon emprise sur Bella et porte ma main droite à ma ceinture, là où j'avais l'habitude de garder ma baguette magique quand j'étais encore sorcier, pour y prendre ma baguette avant de me rappeler que je n'utilise plus de baguette. Malgré les nombreuses années qui se sont passées depuis ma transformation, j'ai encore du mal à me défaire de cette habitude, surtout quand je suis énervé.

Bella tombe comme une masse sur le sol et en usant de la rapidité que ma morsure vient de lui offrir, elle rejoint la petite fée et se cache derrière elle. Mais elle est conne ou quoi ? Elle pense réellement que si je décide de lui faire la peau, cette petite vampire de rien du tout saura m'en empêcher ! Parfois la bêtise moldue me sidère. Enfin, je n'ai pas le temps de me pencher sur son cas maintenant. À l'instant, j'ai une chose bien plus importante à faire. Je dois partir à la rencontre d'une nouvelle espèce. ; Une espèce des plus intrigante. Je pousse donc Monsieur le suicidaire et m'avance vers les loups géants à l'air super menaçants et dangereux.

Vous ai-je déjà dit que j'ai des tendances un peu suicidaires ? Non ! Alors, vous voilà prévenu. Mais attention, je n'ai rien en commun avec ''Le Suicidaire'' ! Moi, il ne me viendrait jamais à l'idée d'aller offrir ma vie pour une idiote. Cette tendance complètement débile de ma personne m'a quitté le jour où Albus Dumbledore m'a poignardé dans le dos. Et croyez-moi ! Je ne l'ai jamais regretté cette perte depuis. D'une démarche sûre, je m'avance droit vers le Loup roux. Carlisle tente de me retenir, mais je ne fais aucun cas de lui et le contourne.

Arrivé devant le molosse titanesque, je fais une pause et lève les yeux vers lui. Celui-ci me grogne méchamment dessus. Si vous voulez mon avis, c'est une drôle de manière de dire bonjour, mais comme on dit : « A Rome, fais comme les Romains ! » Je m'emploie donc à produire mon plus beau grognement. Quand je le son s'arrête, un silence étrange s'installe. Même les gémissements de peur de Bella qui avaient repris après sa libération s'estompent.

 _Quoi ! Me suis-je trompé d'intonation ? Aurais-je par mégarde insulté mes nouveaux amis au lieu de leur dire bonjour ?_

Et pour ne pas finir idiot, je pose les questions. :

 ** __ Serais-tu fou, qui que tu sois ou quoi que tu sois ?_** _me demande la même voix mentale._

_ Il paraîtrait que c'est effectivement le cas, lui dis-je avec effronterie.

_ **_Cullen, peux-tu nous expliquer qui est cet énergumène et comment il fait pour nous comprendre ? Mais avant tout, pourquoi Bella n'est plus humaine, même si je n'arrive pas concevoir ce qu'elle est devenue._**

Je demande au loup un peu vexé qu'il m'ignore :

_ Ta mère ne t'a-t-elle pas appris la politesse ?

Moi qui étais si impatient de faire sa connaissance, j'en suis peiné pour le coup !

_ C'est un envoyé des rois vampires. Il a en quelque sorte mordu Bella et il est là pour s'assurer qu'elle ne fera de mal à personne, dit le suicidaire à voix haute.

C'est seulement à cet instant que je saisis un truc : la moitié de vampire (un vampire qui ne boit pas de sang humain n'est pour moi, qu'une moitié de vampire) peut lire dans les pensées des gens. Ah ! Mais dans ce cas, je n'ai pas parlé à haute voix quand nous étions dans leur maison tout compte fait ! ... Ou peut-être bien que si, puisque le patriarche du Coven m'avait aussi entendu… À moins que les deux possèdent le même pouvoir. Mais bon, cela n'a pas vraiment d'importance. Maintenant que je suis au fait de ça, je n'ai qu'à remettre en place mes barrières mentales.

_ **_Tu as laissé Bella se faire mordre !_** grogne le Loup de très mauvais poils, sans jeu de mots. **_Tu m'avais promis de prendre soin d'elle, Cullen !_** accuse ensuite, le loup semblant prêt à mordre.

_ Et c'est ce que je comptais faire en quittant la ville. Mais dès lors que j'ai cru à sa mort, et donc à ton incapacité à la protéger, elle a été transformée. Et avant que tu ne me le redises, non, nous n'avons pas violé nos accords. Aucun membre de ma famille n'a mordu ou transformé d'humain. C'est ce vampire étranger à mon Coven qui l'a fait.

 ** __ Tu veux me faire croire que cette créature est un vampire ?!_** dit le loup en me pointant du museau.

Avant de dire quoi que ce soit d'autre, j'aimerais faire une petite parenthèse sur un truc. C'est moi ou c'est deux-là sont attirés… j'entends par-là, physiquement par Bella. Parce que si c'est bien le cas, j'aimerais bien que l'on m'explique le pourquoi ! D'accord ! Je veux bien reconnaître qu'étant gay, je suis un peu partial, mais j'ai tout de même 2 yeux pour voir ! Cette fille n'a rien pour expliquer ce phénomène… à moins qu'elle n'ait des gènes de Veela latente, ce qui pourrait en partie expliquer sa transformation quelque peu singulière. Si c'est bien le cas, ces gènes doivent être extrêmement faibles. D'ailleurs, je ne savais pas que le pouvoir d'attraction des Veela pouvait attirer les animaux aussi. Excepté si ces loups sont bien plus que ça.

_ Dis-moi le loup, quel genre de créature magique es-tu ? lui demande je soudainement. J'ai beau cherché dans ma mémoire, je n'arrive pas à te situer. Je sais que tu n'es pas un loup-garou étant donné que nous ne sommes pas une nuit de pleine lune et _f_ ait étrange _de plus_ , malgré ta forme flippante et sauvage, tu as le contrôle de ton corps. J'ai bien pensé à un Animagus, mais je suis certain que tu n'es pas un sorcier. Si cela avait été le cas, j'aurais déjà senti la magie si caractéristique à ce peuple… alors, un polymorphe peut-être ? Qu'es-tu le loup ?

Mon intervention me vaut les regards interrogateurs et surpris de tous. Oups, je crois que j'en ai un peu trop dit. Même avec Marcus, je n'ai pas été aussi bavard. Espérons qu'ils ne vont pas se poser des questions sur ce que je viens de dire, mais je n'y crois pas trop.

_ De quoi parles-tu Harry ? me demande le patriarche du Coven. C'est quoi un Animagus ou un Polymorphe ? Et est-ce que j'ai rêvé ou bien venez-vous de faire allusion à des sorciers ?

 _Tiens, qu'est-ce que je disais !_

_ Rien de bien extraordinaire, je lui dis. C'est simplement que j'ai une imagination un peu trop débordante. Mais dites-moi Carlisle, quelle est donc cette espèce ? Je n'en ai encore jamais vu auparavant.

Avec un peu de chance, ma question va les détourner de mes précédentes paroles, ainsi ils ne pourront pas faire le lien avec les sorciers. J'ai vraiment été con sur ce coup-là ! Et dire que cela va presque faire 37 ans que je garde le secret du monde magique sans jamais y avoir fait référence une seule fois durant tout ce temps. Et là ! Paf, je balance presque tout à des parfaits inconnus. Harry Potter, tu n'es qu'un sombre idiot !

_ C'est quoi le monde magique ? dit alors une voix curieuse. : la voix du suicidaire.

Merde ! Je n'ai pas encore rétabli mes barrières. Quel con alors ! Je n'ai pas le choix, je vais devoir user de l'Oubliette sur eux. Je pourrais toujours découvrir ce que sont ces loups géants plus tard. Pour l'instant, le plus urgent et de protéger le monde magique.

_ C'est quoi une oubliette ?

Encore le suicidaire, il commence vraiment à me faire chier celui-là. Sans prendre la peine de lui répondre, je remonte mes barrières mentales et me prépare à lancer le sortilège de l'oubli sur l'ensemble des créatures magiques se trouvant avec moi. Je n'ai encore jamais lancé un sort sur autant de personnes _à la fois_ d'un seul coup et j'espère vraiment ne pas me louper et faire une gaffe du genre : effacer complètement leurs mémoires au lieu d'un souvenir précis. Faisant fi de ce qui m'entoure, je me concentre sur le charme quand, soudain, un corbeau sorti de je ne sais où, fonce sur moi. Le piaf fait deux tours autour de ma tête avant de faire un plongeon périlleux et de se poser sur le sommet de mon crâne.

_ Par la barbe de Merlin, c'est quoi encore cette merde !

Mais alors que je peste sur cette arrivée mal venue, le corbeau me tend une de ses pattes. Cette saloperie manque de peu de me crever l'œil dans l'opération. Lorsque je m'apprête à me plaindre de lui, mes yeux sont attirés par un parchemin entouré autour de sa maudite patte. Curieux, je me saisis de celui-ci. Cela fait bien longtemps que je n'ai pas eu de message délivré par un oiseau. Bon, habituellement, c'était des hiboux qui me portaient ces courriers-là, mais c'est du pareil au même. Un hibou ou un corbeau, quelle différence ! Enfin, passons ! Je déroule le message en me demandant qui a bien pu m'envoyer ce mot. Peu de personnes, pour ne pas dire personne, savent que je suis encore de ce monde. Tous les sorciers pensent que j'ai péri durant la dernière bataille…enfin, je l'espère.

 _« Potter, j'aurais besoin de votre assistance le plus rapidement possible. Alors, où que vous vous trouvez en ce moment et qu'importe ce que vous faites, laissez tout sur place et venez me rejoindre à Poudlard dans les plus brefs délais. SS. »_

Snape ! C'est la première chose qui me vient en tête. Snape n'est finalement pas mort… Mais alors, que me veut-il après toutes ces années de silence ? Est-ce bien Severus Snape qui m'envoie ce parchemin ?

LSS

L'île d'Azkaban est une forteresse construite au XVe siècle sur un minuscule îlot au beau milieu de la mer du Nord et qui fait office de prison pour les sorciers de Grande-Bretagne. Lorsque les Détraqueurs étaient encore les gardiens, il n'y avait pas besoin de mur ou d'eau pour garder les prisonniers. Ils étaient enfermés dans leur propre tête, incapables d'avoir la moindre pensée agréable. La plupart d'entre eux devenaient fous en quelques semaines. Mais ça, c'était avant que Voldemort ne les libère pour en faire ses soldats. Aujourd'hui, d'après ce que j'ai pu apprendre auprès du vieux borgne, la prison est gardée par des aurors, les _représentants de l'ordre_ _policiers_ du monde magique.

Pourquoi est-ce que je parle d'Azkaban ? Pour la simple raison que je suis en train de m'y rendre à l'heure actuelle. Pourquoi ? À la suite de ma conversation avec le vieux borgne, j'en suis arrivé à cette conclusion : si une personne est en mesure de me renseigner sur l'endroit où pourrait se trouver Potter actuellement, c'est bien Neville Londubat. Étrangement, et même si cela a l'air absurde dans la mesure où comme l'a si bien dit le vieux sorcier à qui je viens de parler : les sorciers ne peuvent pas être changés en vampire, j'ai la conviction que Londubat a dit la vérité. Potter est certainement devenu un vampire, car si une personne devait être en mesure de réussir un tel exploit, c'est bien lui.

Je ne sais pas encore comment je vais faire pour sortir de la prison avec Neville dans mon sillage, mais je n'ai pas le choix, j'ai besoin de lui, donc je trouverais bien une solution le moment venu. Lorsque j'ai quitté Poudlard, je me suis rendu au ministère dans le but demander un droit de passage pour la prison. Le problème voyez-vous, c'est _que_ _quand_ lorsque je me suis présenté aux portes du ministère, une femme qui m'a eu l'air de se traîner avec un balai coincé entre ses fesses plates m'a jeté un bref regard dédaigneux avant demander mon nom. Naturellement, j'ai répondu : Je suis Draco Malfoy. Idiot que j'ai été. Avant même d'avoir pu finir ma phrase, j'étais entouré par une horde d'Aurors pointant leurs baguettes sur moi.

Et avant que je ne puisse comprendre ce qui se passait, j'ai été jeté dans une cellule du département de la justice sans un mot d'explication. Le lendemain matin, j'ai été conduit devant une assemblée de sorciers et de sorcières complètement hystériques qui m'ont condamné après une dizaine de minutes d'un semblant de procès, à la prison à vie.

Vous savez, la première chose qui me soit passée en tête à la suite de la sentence fut : Par la barbe de Merlin, est-ce qu'ils sont certains que c'est bien moi Draco Malfoy ?! Pourquoi cette question ? Eh bien ! Attendu que près de 36 ans se sont écoulées depuis mon emprisonnement et la fin de la guerre, je devrais avoir quelque peu changé, ne croyez-vous pas ? Pourtant, quand je me suis regardé dans un miroir après m'être nourri du couple de moldus afin de comprendre les raisons de leur absence de peur à ma vue, j'ai été surpris de l'image que la glace m'a renvoyée.

En effet, devant mes yeux ébahis, je me suis retrouvé face à la réplique exacte de moi-même quand j'avais 17 ans. Je n'avais pas changé d'un poil. J'avais les mêmes cheveux d'un blond presque blanc, caractéristique de la famille Malfoy, un teint très pâle, les yeux gris métalliques et un nez toujours aussi en pointe. Cependant, j'ai relevé une petite différence, moi qui n'avais jamais été très grand et qui était toujours resté dans la moyenne, avais pris quelques centimètres en plus, passant ainsi de 1m60 à 1m90. Rien ne pouvait justifier la phrase étrange que la moldue a dit avant que je ne me nourrisse d'elle. Enfin, en dehors de cela, j'ai le visage d'un adolescent de 17 ans, alors que 36 années se sont écoulées, comment se fait-il que personne ne se soit inquiétée de ce détail. Et puis, de quel crime suis-je accusé, parce que dans leur précipitation, ils n'ont pas pris le temps de me l'expliquer ? Ou les sorciers sont devenus encore plus idiots qu'avant mon emprisonnement, ou bien il y a un dragon sous la montagne !

Quoi qu'il en soit, me voilà en partance pour Azkaban. J'avoue que malgré les circonstances un peu particulières, je suis bien heureux du déroulement des événements. Ainsi, je n'ai plus à me demander comment faire et quoi dire pour justifier une rencontre avec Londubat. Maintenant, il me reste plus qu'à trouver un moyen de l'approcher et de nous faire sortir de là sans anicroche. Pour nous rendre sur l'îlot, nous naviguons sur une petite barque à l'apparence d'une épave. Le trajet se fait rapidement étant donné que la barque est ensorcelée. Arrivé sur place, je suis pris en charge par deux colosses aussi impressionnants que Hagrid, le demi-géant gardien des clés de Poudlard et accessoirement professeur de cours de soins aux créatures magiques.

Je suis poussé, tiré et presque cogné sur un mur durant mon transfert à la prison. Mes 2 accompagnateurs me font descendre un long escalier en spirale avant de me conduire dans un couloir obscur. Durant mon trajet, je ne vois pas âme qui vive, pourtant, cette partie monstrueuse de moi-même peut aisément sentir toutes les âmes enfermées dans ce bâtiment. Perdu dans mes pensées et distrait par les arômes exquis de ces centaines d'âmes qui n'attendent que moi, je ne m'aperçois que bien trop tard que mes guides viennent de s'arrêter devant une porte. Je manque de me prendre la porte dans la figure quand celle-ci s'ouvre brusquement. Avant d'avoir le temps de digérer ce qui aurait pu arriver à mon beau visage, l'un de mes accompagnateurs me pousse dans la pièce et referme la porte derrière moi.

Je manque de peu de m'étaler sur le sol, mais je parviens sans trop difficulté à me remettre sur pieds. Et c'est en me redressant que, sans l'avoir vu, je détecter l'âme d'une personne dans la pièce. D'après ce que me renvoie ma magie, elle est vieille. Elle doit avoir la soixantaine passée ou pas loin de cet âge. C'est une âme obscure, malveillante, l'une de celle que je me refuse à boire. Ces âmes-là ont un goût avarié et me laissent une sensation étrange plusieurs jours après consommation.

Lorsque je me nourris de telles âmes, j'ai l'impression d'être souillé, utilisé, de n'être qu'un objet sans valeur. Voilà pourquoi je rechigne à m'approcher des personnes possédantes de telles horreurs. Heureusement, ces personnes possédant de telles âmes sont extrêmement rares. On pourrait croire qu'avec tous les malfaiteurs, assassins, voleurs, violeurs et autres qui sont dans notre monde, de telles âmes seraient légion, mais ce n'est pas le cas ; heureusement pour moi.

En fait, pour qu'une âme arrive à un tel stade, il faut que son propriétaire fasse ou commettent plusieurs centaines d'actes d'une atrocité sans limites. Maintenant, vous avez une petite idée sur le genre de personne enfermée avec moi dans cette pièce. Suivant ce que cette partie monstrueuse de ma magie m'indique, je fais un demi-tour afin de pouvoir faire face à cette personne. La pièce n'est éclairée que très faiblement, par une bougie vacillante. Pourtant, je n'ai aucun mal à distinguer le visage de la personne qui se tient avec arrogance devant moi. Et même s'il a pris un sérieux coup de vieux, et que ses cheveux sont devenus d'un blanc neigeux, je n'ai aucun doute de l'identité du sorcier qui est devant moi. Il n'y a pas de doute : c'est bien mon père qui me fait face. : Lucius Malfoy, dans toute sa gloire.

_ Tu n'as donc pas péri dans cette cage comme je le pensais. Bellatrix avait donc eu raison à ton sujet. Le maître est parvenu à faire de toi un être immortel à la jeunesse éternelle. Je pensais qu'après ce qu'il t'avait fait, tu aurais quelque peu changé d'apparence, mais il semblerait que cela ne soit pas le cas. Je ne vais pas m'en plaindre cela dit, car ainsi, tu vas pouvoir engendrer un héritier de sang pur issu de notre famille qui pourra alors accueillir l'âme de notre vénéré maître. Ta soudaine apparition est un vrai heureux hasard pour notre cause. Je suis vraiment heureux de ton retour, fils.

Mes membres se mettent à trembler de rage, de peur et de tellement d'autres choses, que je n'arrive pas à leur donner un nom. À cet instant, malgré la peur grandissante qui se répand en moi, je n'ai qu'un désir : le vider de son âme, mais pas de la manière douce que j'utilise avec mes proies habituellement. Non, ce que je veux, c'est utilisé cette partie si affreuse du monstre que je suis devenu pour lui faire ressentir tous ses péchés au moment où je le viderais de _sa_ souillure d'âme _._ La rage prenant le dessus sur moi, je me lance sur mon père comme un prédateur sur sa proie. Mais avant que je ne parvienne à l'atteindre, un sortilège me fauche en plein air. Je tombe comme un sac de patates aux pieds de mon père et dans l'incapacité de bouger un seul membre.

_ Tu pensais réellement que je me serais présenté devant toi sans avoir pris une assurance. Tss fils, tu n'es vraiment qu'un sombre idiot.

Après cela, mon père se dirige vers la porte et l'ouvre. Les deux colosses qui m'ont accompagné jusqu'ici pénètrent dans la pièce et viennent me soulever.

_ Conduisez-le au bateau. J'ai une petite visite à rendre et je vous rejoins.

Ce fut les derniers mots que j'entends avant de tourner de l'œil.


	5. Chapter 4

**Disclamer:** Twilight est à **Stéphanie Meyer** HARRY POTTER est à **J.K. Rowling**

 **NdA :** Même si en français, on dit Severus Rogue, je prefère la forme anglaise de Severus Snape _._

 **Bêta :** Zarbi

 **NDA :** Encore une fois, merci pour tout vos com's que j'ai pris plaisir à lire. Je suis désolée de ne pas pouvoir y répondre. Voici donc la suite et n'hésitez pas à me faire part de vos avis. Bonne lecture !

* * *

 **Chapitre 4**

Je me sens un peu nostalgique alors que le jet privé des Cullen amorce la descente vers la piste d'atterrissage. Cela va faire près d'une trentaine d'années que je n'ai pas mis les pieds dans ma patrie. Après les meurtres de Dumbledore et des Dursley, j'ai quitté le pays sans un regard en arrière et sans regret. J'avais fait ce pour quoi j'avais été formé si durement depuis tant d'années en éliminant Face de serpent, le psychopathe qui était à mes trousses. Et puis, mon départ allait donner l'occasion à mes deux meilleurs amis de vivre finalement leur amour au grand jour sans s'inquiéter de vexer mes sentiments ou de me rendre jaloux. Ils méritaient d'être heureux après tout ce qu'ils avaient enduré en m'aidant dans ma tâche. Sans eux et leur soutien, je ne sais pas si je serais parvenu à vaincre Voldemort. C'est grâce à leur présence constante et à leurs encouragements que je n'ai jamais baissé les bras.

Quand j'ai été transformé par Snape après la trahison de Dumbledore, j'ai été horrifié de ce que j'étais devenu. J'avais eu peur de ce que mes amis allaient penser de moi en l'apprenant. Allaient-ils me tourner le dos en me lançant des regards horrifiés et plein de mépris ? Rien que d'y penser, j'en avais les jambes qui tremblaient de peur. Que devais-je faire ? Était-il possible de revenir en arrière? Je n'en avais aucune idée. À cette époque, je ne savais pas encore que ma transformation était normalement impossible. En fait, c'est Neville, l'un de mes amis qui me l'a appris. C'est lui qui m'a trouvé après que Snape m'ait mordu. C'est aussi lui qui m'a mis au courant du rôle qu'a joué le maître des potions dans cette histoire. C'est également Neville qui s'est occupé de moi durant les premières heures de ma métamorphose en m'apportant de quoi me nourrir.

Vous savez, en me réveillant en tant que vampire, contrairement aux moldus, je n'ai pas perdu le contrôle de ma personne. Non, j'étais parfaitement maître de mes actes et à cette époque, boire le sang humain m'était insupportable ; rien que l'idée me faisait horreur. Jamais je n'aurais pensé en ce temps-là, être capable de boire le sang de qui que ce soit sans en éprouver du remord ou de la honte. Comme je vous le disais, les premières heures de ma transformation n'ont pas été des plus réjouissantes et puis, je n'avais pas encore réalisé que l'une des personnes en qui j'avais le plus de confiance venait de me poignarder dans le dos et m'avait laissé pour mort. Sans Neville, je ne sais pas ce que je serais devenu actuellement. C'est autant grâce à lui qu'à Snape que je suis encore de ce monde et à peu près sain d'esprit.

Après m'avoir recueilli et ramené dans un lieu sûr, Neville m'a patiemment expliqué la situation. Il m'a appris qu'il avait toujours eu des soupçons sur les intentions de Dumbledore à mon égard ; et c'est la raison qui l'a poussé à le suivre quand les Mangemorts ont commencé à fuir après que le lien qui les reliait à Voldemort ait disparu avec sa mort. Quelque chose dans le comportement du vieux cinglé l'avait incité à le prendre en filature lorsqu'il l'a vu prendre la direction où mon face à face avec Voldemort se tenait. Et il n'avait pas eu tort. Seulement, il n'a pas eu le temps d'intervenir avant que le directeur de Poudlard ne me poignarde. Et avant qu'il n'ait eu le temps de prendre conscience de ce qui venait de se passer, Snape était apparu de nulle part et avait fait de moi un vampire.

À la suite de ces explications, Neville m'a obligé à me sustenter d'un Mangemort mourant qu'il était allé chercher sur le champ de bataille afin que je puisse reprendre des forces ; car suite à mon duel avec le mage noir, ma tentative d'assassinat et ma transformation, j'avais perdu énormément de magie et de force. ce qui faisait que j'étais devenu aussi vulnérable qu'un nouveau-né. Et le seul moyen que j'avais de récupérer, c'était de me nourrir de sang humain. Bien entendu, l'idiot que j'étais en ce temps-là a refusé de le faire. Ce fut donc contraint par Neville, tel un enfant d'un1 an refusant de prendre sa potion, que j'ai goûté pour la première fois au sang sorcier et depuis, je ne peux plus m'en passer. Bien entendu, j'ai longtemps lutté (enfin, quelques semaines seulement) contre ma nature avant de finalement l'accepter. Et si tout cela a pu être possible, c'est uniquement grâce à Neville.

Si un jour il devait m'arriver d'éprouver un regret à la suite de mon départ du monde magique et de l'Angleterre, c'est de ne pas avoir su convaincre Neville de me suivre. Celui-ci désirait rester auprès de ses parents internés de façon permanente à l'hôpital Ste Mangouste après avoir subi le sort du Doloris un peu trop longtemps. Tiens, en parlant de lui, je me demande ce qu'il devient maintenant.

Devrais-je partir à sa recherche après avoir rencontré l'auteur de la note qui m'a poussé à revenir en Angleterre en compagnie d'une bande de sous-vampires, d'une hybride et d'un homme-loup géant ? Je ne sais pas. La dernière fois que j'ai vu Neville, il n'avait pas les idées très claires et il s'était donné pour mission de discréditer la mémoire de Dumbledore en criant sur tous les toits qu'il m'avait poignardé et que j'étais devenu un vampire. C'est en partie à cause de lui que l'idée d'aller rendre une petite visite à Dumbledore afin de lui rendre la monnaie de sa pièce, a commencé à germer dans ma tête. Je dois beaucoup à Neville, car sans lui, je ne serais pas devenu celui que je suis aujourd'hui.

Le jet se pose en douceur sur la piste d'atterrissage. Carlisle vient vers moi et me dit qu'il était temps de descendre. Merci, mais je l'avais déjà compris ! ne puis-je m'empêcher de râler intérieurement. Je suis encore un peu contrarié de la façon dont s'est terminée ma rencontre avec les loups géants. Non seulement, je n'ai pas pu lancer le sortilège de l'oubli sur eux, mais j'ai aussi été contraint de ramener l'un de ces molosses gigantesques avec moi. Comme si baby-sitter des vampires végétariens et une hybride n'est pas suffisant ! Sinon, est-ce que je vous ai dit que l'auteur de la lettre a eu la bonne idée de placer un sortilège de contrainte sur cette dernière qui s'enclenchait à la fin de la lecture de celle-ci ? Non ! Vous voilà maintenant prévenu. Je pense que je vais un peu trop vite pour vous. Alors si vous le voulez bien, revenons quelques heures en arrière. Pour être plus précis, à l'instant où nous nous sommes quittés la dernière fois.

Si mes souvenirs sont bons, c'était au moment où je venais de recevoir cette fameuse lettre. Alors, après la lecture de cette dernière, j'ai reporté mon attention sur les loups géants et je m'apprêtais à lancer le charme de l'oubli quand un truc bizarre, mais vraiment bizarre je veux dire, s'est produit. Tandis que je canalisais ma magie afin de lancer mon sort, une envie présente et irrépressible de quitter le pays a envahi toutes mes pensées alors qu'une petite voix froide, agaçante et pourtant familière me lançait des menaces qui m'ont données des sueurs froides. Et pour parvenir à me faire ressentir un truc pareil, l'auteur de cette lettre ne doit pas être n'importe qui. Voilà pourquoi je me suis vu dire ceci à la cantonade sans y avoir pensé une seule seconde :

_ Bon, les blaireaux nous partons en voyage, alors allez faire vos bagages !

Eh oui ! Je n'avais pas oublié le pourquoi de ma présence dans ce trou perdu même si cela ne me plaisait pas. Et même si l'urgence que je ressentais au plus profond de mon être de me rendre en Angleterre me taraudait durement les entrailles, je tenais à mener ma mission à terme. Je sais que j'aurais pu uniquement prendre Bella avec moi, car c'était elle la principale raison de ma venue, mais franchement, je n'avais aucun désir de me retrouver seul avec elle. Si cela venait à se produire un jour, je pense que l'un de nous deux n'y survivrait pas. Je vous laisse deviner qui. Pour en revenir à ce que j'ai dit sur le voyage, mon exclamation n'a pas vraiment plu aux concernés. Il y a eu des grognements aussi bien du côté des vampires que des loups. Assurément le suicidaire et, étrangement, le loup brun ont été ceux qui ont le plus protestés. Je dois dire que je n'ai pas tout de suite compris pourquoi le loup a été aussi enflammé.

Que je sache, mon exclamation était dirigée vers les vampires, en aucun cas en direction des loups. Bref, après de longues secondes de grognements, j'ai fini par perdre patience parce que voyez-vous, le charme de contrainte dont j'étais victime commençait à devenir un tantinet insupportable. J'ai donc lancé un puissant Silencio sur tout ce petit monde et je leur ai ordonné, magie à l'appui, de prendre le chemin de la maison. Bien entendu, en plus de la magie de persuasion que j'ai mis dans mon ordre, j'ai fait usage d'un peu d'Imperium, un sort qui permet à son lanceur de se faire obéir par celui ou ceux qui le reçoivent, pour donner plus de poids à mon ordre. Mais alors que les vampires prenaient le chemin conduisant à leur villa, les loups, dans un même ensemble, firent barrage en encerclant le Coven ainsi que moi-même. Voyant cela, le peu de maîtrise que j'avais sur ma personne vola en éclat et j'ai attaqué sans prendre en considération le nombre et la taille de mes adversaires.

Et après un retentissant Repulso qui n'a pas eu l'effet dont j'attendais, car ces loups avaient l'air d'avoir une certaine résistance à la magie, j'ai enchaîné avec des Immobilis qui parvinrent eux, à immobiliser que quelques loups. Voyant que ma magie ne m'était pas d'un grand secours face à ces étranges bestioles, j'ai pris la sage décision de me mettre à leur niveau. Pour cela, je n'ai pas eu d'autre choix que de prendre ma forme d'Animagi, un serpent géant. Je ne vous dis pas l'effet que mon changement a eu sur l'assistance. Je pense que si Merlin en personne était apparu devant eux en collant de danse et tutu rose et en chantant ''il était un petit navire'', cela n'aurait pas eu autant d'impact que ma métamorphose. Vous savez, la première fois que je suis parvenu à me changer après les nombreuses heures d'entraînements que m'avait imposé Dumbledore depuis ma première année à l'école sorcier, je n'étais pas plus grand qu'une couleuvre. En fait, j'étais une couleuvre pour tout dire.

La tête que le vieux fou a faite ce jour-là en découvrant la nature de mon Animagi a été l'un des moments les plus heureux de ma vie. Lui qui n'avait pas arrêté de me casser les pieds avec ces : « Monsieur Potter, au vu de votre puissance magique et de votre descendance, je pense qu'il est plus que probable que votre Animagi soit une créature magique. » a été très déçu en découvrant ma forme animale. Non seulement je n'avais rien d'intimidant, mais en plus de cela, je n'étais qu'un simple serpent moldu. Après cela, Dumbledore a mis fin à nos exercices en déclarant que c'était une perte de temps puisqu'un serpent moldu et non venimeux qui plus est, ne pouvait être d'aucun secours face à Voldemort. Cependant, ce que le vieux manipulateur n'a jamais su, car je me suis bien gardé de le lui dire, c'est qu'il avait effectivement raison. Mon Animagi s'est révélé être effectivement, une créature magique.

J'ai découvert accidentellement, quelques semaines après ma transformation, que mon Animagi était un wyvern, un serpent ayant la forme d'un dragon, mais ne possédant que deux pattes. En fait, le Wyvern possède 3 formes qui font de lui un excellent chasseur. La première est celle d'une petite couleuvre, la deuxième celle d'un serpent géant et la dernière celle d'un dragon à deux pattes. C'est au milieu de ma deuxième année à Poudlard que j'ai découvert cette particularité. Dès mon entrée à Poudlard, Dumbledore s'était donné pour mission de faire de moi un guerrier. Et pour parvenir à ces fins, il s'était organisé pour me fournir des professeurs particuliers qui me donnaient des leçons en plus de mes cours quotidiens. Et dès ma première année, il a tenu à faire de moi un Animagi sans prendre en compte la difficulté que cela pouvait représenter pour un enfant de 11 ans qui ne connaissait rien en la magie et qui venait à peine de la découvrir.

C'est ainsi qu'au début de ma seconde année, je suis parvenu à prendre la première forme de mon Animagi. Et c'est en partant à la rescousse de la petite sœur de mon ami Ron qui avait été enfermé dans la chambre des secrets de Salazar Serpentard, l'ancêtre du psychopathe qui en avait après moi, que j'ai découvert les capacités de ma forme animale. Alors que je lui portais secours, un serpent géant. Un Basilic, une espèce de serpent dont le simple regard pétrifie comme celui de Méduse, s'est mis en tête de bouffer du Potter pour son déjeuner. Il s'en est alors suivi une lutte complètement inégale entre lui et moi. Si je devais être honnête avec vous, je dirais que cela n'a pas été un combat à proprement parler au début, mais un truc à la Tom et Jerry. Moi, courant pour sauver ma vie alors que le serpent me coursait afin de me croquer. Et après plusieurs minutes à jouer au chat et à la souris, le Basilic m'a coincé dans un coin sans aucune possibilité de fuite. Ce fut à cet instant que j'ai eu la bonne idée de me changer en couleuvre afin d'échapper au monstre qui me faisait face.

Seulement, ce ne fut pas une couleuvre qui est apparue à mon grand étonnement, mais le dragon à deux pattes. Après que la surprise me soit passée, j'ai pu affronter le Basilic plus aisément. Heureusement pour moi, il s'est avéré que le regard de celui-ci n'avait aucun effet sur ma personne. Enfin, pour en revenir aux loups géants, lorsqu'ils ont fini par sortir de l'état de statue de pierre que mon changement avait engendré chez eux, l'un des leurs, le loup au pelage roux plus précisément, s'est éloigné du groupe après un petit échange de regards entre eux et s'est enfoncé dans les bois. Et avant que je n'aie eu le temps de me poser des questions sur ce départ, un jeune homme d'origine amérindienne et en caleçon a fait son apparition. Celui-ci s'est ensuite dirigé vers moi et m'a simplement informé qu'il allait nous accompagner. Croyez-moi, si je n'avais pas été sous l'emprise du sortilège de contrainte, je lui aurais depuis longtemps, fait comprendre à qui il avait à faire. Mais comme je vous l'ai expliqué, j'étais quelque peu pressé.

Maintenant, me voilà de retour sur ma terre natale avec une famille de vampires végétariens, d'une hybride et d'un moldu capable de se changer en loup géant et ayant une forte résistance à la magie. Je pousse un long soupir d'accablement avant de me lever de mon siège et de descendre de l'appareil moldu. Au moins, la pression que j'ai commencée à ressentir depuis la fin de la lecture de cette maudite lettre est moins pressante maintenant. Après que tout le monde ait quitté le jet, je lance un sortilège de camouflage sur les vampires afin d'éviter qu'ils ne se mettent à briller comme des étoiles à chaque rayon de soleil. Cela étant fait, je leur dis de me suivre avant de partir en courant en direction des collines d'Écosse, de Poudlard. Personne ne proteste et tous suivent ma directive. Franchement, je n'aurais jamais pensé qu'ajouter un zest d'Imperium dans un ordre aurait eu ce genre d'effet. Je me demande combien de temps cela va durer, parce que je ne suis pas suffisamment naïf pour penser que sans ma magie, les suceurs d'animaux m'aurait suivi sans poser de question et de résistance. Mais bon, nous le saurons bien assez tôt, je pense !

Avec notre vitesse vampirique, nous ne tardons pas à arriver devant l'école de magie anglaise. Étonnamment, l'homme-loup n'a eu aucun mal à nous suivre. Pourtant, j'étais persuadé que sous sa forme humaine, il aurait été dans l'incapacité de nous emboîter le pas. Mais bon, il semblerait que j'avais tort ! Revoir Poudlard me rend un peu nostalgique alors que des fragments de souvenirs de mes années scolaires traversent rapidement mon esprit. Et même si j'ai vécu beaucoup d'événements traumatisants au sein de Poudlard, l'école referme aussi mes plus beaux souvenirs. Pris par l'émotion, je ne fais pas attention et comme un idiot, je pose mes mains sur le grand portail. Cela ne se fait pas attendre : je vole sur plusieurs mètres et j'atterris près d'un vieux sorcier borgne qui me lance un regard torve depuis son œil unique. Étrangement, sa façon de me regarder m'est quelque peu familière.

_ Je vois que vous n'avez pas changé depuis notre dernière rencontre, Monsieur Potter. Vous êtes toujours aussi empoté à ce que je vois.

Par la barbe de Merlin ! J'avais peut-être raison finalement… Il semblerait que l'auteur de la maudite lettre soit après tout Snape même s'il a quelque peu changé depuis que je l'ai vu la dernière fois.

LSS

Je reprends connaissance dans le noir. Même avec les capacités que j'ai héritées suite à ma transformation et qui me permettent de voir aussi clairement dans le noir qu'en plein jour, je ne parviens pas à percer les ténèbres qui m'entourent. N'étant pas idiot, je ne tarde pas à comprendre qu'on a dû me placer un sortilège sur mes yeux. Parvenant difficilement à chasser la peur qui tente de s'installer en moi, je me m'interroge sur les paroles étranges de mon père. En sachant que ma métamorphose en cette immonde créature dont je suis devenu malgré moi m'a rendu stérile, comment compte-t-il s'y prendre pour obtenir un héritier engendré par moi? Et à moins d'être Merlin en personne ou la représentation de la magie, je ne vois pas comment un tel prodige pourrait être possible.

Cependant, connaissant mon père, je ne crois pas que ses dires n'étaient que des paroles en l'air. Lucius Malfoy ne dit jamais rien sans une bonne raison. Et s'il affirme que je vais l'aider à produire un héritier capable de rendre la vie à son maître, c'est que c'est vrai. Le tout est de parvenir à savoir quoi, mais surtout comment je vais pouvoir lui être utile. Je ne sais pas combien de temps je suis resté dans l'obscurité, mais soudainement une lumière éblouissante m'aveugle. Mes yeux me brûlent tellement que je hurle de douleur.

_ Il suffit, fils ! m'ordonne la voix exaspérée de mon père. Je pensais qu'avec tout ce que le maître t'a fait subir, tu serais enfin devenu un homme et non plus ce pleurnichard qui n'arrêtait pas de brailler pour un oui ou pour non !

_ Lucius, je pense que tu es un peu trop sévère avec notre fils. Cela va faire 3 jours que nous avons placé ce sortilège sur lui. Il est donc tout à fait normal qu'il en ressente de la douleur après tout ce temps.

Ma mère ! Elle est donc en vie et toujours aux côtés de mon père.

_ C'est parce que tu l'as trop materné qu'il est devenu un enfant aussi inutile Narcissa ! Si tu avais bien voulu suivre mes directives, il ne serait pas devenu un traître à son sang, sa famille… mais quelqu'un dont je serais fier d'appeler fils aujourd'hui.

Étrangement, les mots de mon père me transpercent le cœur. Cela fait mal. Très mal même. Avec tout ce qu'il m'a fait, je ne m'attendais pas à avoir ce genre de réaction. Je devrais le haïr et ne pas m'inquiéter de l'opinion qu'il a de moi après qu'il ait contribué à ruiner ma vie. Mais même si la haine est bien là, son opinion a autant d'importance pour moi qu'avant.

_ Bon, vous n'allez pas encore nous obliger à assister à une de vos stupides querelles, retentit une voix agacée que je n'ai aucun mal à reconnaître pour l'avoir un peu trop longtemps entendu avant et après ma captivité.

_ Bella, ne te mêle pas de nos affaires, ordonne ma mère d'une voix exaspérée.

_ Si tu ne veux pas que je me mêle de tes affaires comme tu le dis ma très chère sœur, ne viens pas les étaler en public, rétorque ma tante sur le même ton.

_ Il suffit vous deux ! Nous ne sommes pas ici pour nous disputer, mais pour un but bien précis, intervient mon père.

_ Tu n'as pas à me le rappeler Lucius, peste ma tante.

Les écouter se disputer comme ça, m'a fait oublier ma douleur, qui, petit à petit, finit par complètement s'effacer.

_ Tout le monde est là? demande soudainement une voix inconnue et glaciale.

_ Oui Félix, répond ma tante.

_ Donc, nous pouvons commencer la cérémonie, dit la même voix sur le même ton.

_ En effet, répond une nouvelle voix.

_ Bien, si les Malfoy et Lestrange ont fini de se donner en spectacle, nous allons commencer la cérémonie de renaissance. Bella, tu as pu te fournir ce qu'il fallait pour la rituel ? interroge ensuite la première voix.

_ Oui, cela n'a pas été facile à trouver, mais je suis parvenu à trouver où Dumbledore avait caché les tombes des Potter. J'ai les os du père.

_ Bien. Je pense que le maître a suffisamment attendu comme ça. Il est temps de le faire revenir.

_ Sans ce traître de Snape et si le maître n'avait pas aussi bien caché Draco, il n'aurait pas eu à attendre aussi longtemps pour revenir, pesta Bellatrix. Il est extrêmement dommage qu'il soit parvenu à nous échapper, mais au moins, grâce à lui, nous avons pu mettre la main sur mon cher neveu. Qui aurait pensé à aller voir dans les cachots de Poudlard pour chercher Draco? Certainement pas moi !

_ Bien, si tout le monde est prêt, je vais commencer l'invocation, coupe la première voix inconnue en commençant à réciter l'enchantement.

Pendant cette petite discussion, mes yeux se calment assez pour me permettre de voir où je me trouve. Je suis allongé sur un sol battu au milieu d'un cercle runique dans une grotte éclairée par une centaine de bougies. Sur ma droite et dans le cercle, il se trouve un tas d'ossements humains. Ceux du père de Harry sans doute. Et tout autour de moi, une dizaine de silhouettes avec de grandes capes à capuches et un masque à tête de mort en argent. Il n'y a pas de doute, je suis bien en présence de mangemorts. Pendant que j'observe mon environnement, je me rends compte d'une chose : mis à part ma tête, il m'est impossible de bouger une seule autre partie de mon corps.

Et alors que je fais ce constat, je sens une sorte d'étirement venant de mon corps. C'est comme si quelqu'un tentait d'extraire quelque chose enfoui dans mon organisme. Ce n'est pas douleur, mais gênant. C'est comme une petite démangeaison dont il m'est impossible de faire disparaître. Et au moment où la sensation devient presque insupportable, tout s'arrête.

_ Lucius, le sang, dit l'invocateur avec précipitation.

Un mangemort quitte le cercle et s'éloigner discrètement de ma vue. Il ne tarde pas à revenir quelques secondes plus tard, mais il ne revient pas seul. Il traîne derrière lui une vieille femme qui me semble étrangement familière.

_ Relâchez-moi monstre! s'écrit-elle en se débattant. Mes fils vont vous retrouver et ils vont vous le faire payer, menace-t-elle ensuite.

_ Qu'ils le fassent, Weasley. Qu'ils le fassent, et je me ferais un plaisir de les réduire à néant, rétorque mon père calmement.

Avant que je ne puisse digérer l'information sur l'identité de la femme, mon père la pousse dans le cercle. Lorsqu'elle s'étale sur le sol, le visage à quelques centimètres du mien, une lumière aveuglante me force à fermer les yeux. Quand je les ouvre deux minutes plus tard, je crois cauchemarder. Devant moi, nu comme au jour de sa naissance, se dresse mon pire cauchemar… Lord Voldemort. Le sorcier que Potter est supposé avoir tué.


	6. Chapter 5

**Disclamer:** Twilight est à **Stéphanie Meyer** HARRY POTTER est à **J.K. Rowling**

 **NdA :** Même si en français, on dit Severus Rogue, je prefère la forme anglaise de Severus Snape _._

 **Bêta :** Zarbi

 **Merci pour vos com's**

* * *

 **Le sang sorcier**

Chapitre 5

 ___ Professeur Snape _,_ c'est bien vous ? dis-je sans réfléchir.

Je n'arrive pas à croire que le vieux sorcier borgne et bossu qui se tient devant est en réalité ce connard de Snape. OK, le mec n'a jamais été une gravure de mode, mais de là à ressembler à Quasimodo, (un personnage de roman moldu que j'ai lu durant mon séjour chez les Volturi), et borgne en prime, c'est le délire le plus complet !

_ Qui vous voulez que je sois, Potter ? Cessez vos Potteneries et allons-y. Le temps nous est compté et je n'espère qu'on n'arrivera trop tard, me dit gentiment… que dis-je ! m'ordonne prestement mon ancien professeur de potion en saisissant mon bras.

La surprise passée, je me dégage de lui et je lui demande des explications. Déjà qu'il m'a pris pour un pauvre con en me forçant à venir ici, je ne vais pas non plus le laisser me traîner n'importe où sans savoir dans quoi il veut m'embarquer à mon insu ! Il ne manquerait plus que ça. Il faut qu'il comprenne que le Harry Potter qu'il a connu avant n'existe plus. Je ne suis plus les gens aussi aveuglément. Et alors que je me fais ces remarques, la voix de celui qui m'a transformé s'élève une fois de plus :

_ Je n'ai pas de temps à perdre avec vos idioties existentielles, Potter ! Je ne suis pas Dumbledore, alors vous allez gentiment me suivre ou je vous y force, me menace-t-il.

Un instant ! Comment est-il au courant de ce que je viens de penser ? Ne me dites pas que cette vieille chauve-souris vient de me légimencer sans me demander mon avis ! Parce que si c'est le cas, je ne vais pas laisser passer ça ! Je vais lui apprendre moi le concept du respect de la vie privée. Ici, de la pensée privée.

_ Si vous vous étiez appliqué durant nos leçons, votre esprit ne serait pas devenu cette passoire que le premier venu perce sans aucun effort. Maintenant, si vous le voulez bien, mettez fin au sort que vous êtes sur le point de faire la bêtise de tenter de me lancer et mettons-nous en route, car, comme je viens de vous le dire, le temps ne nous est pas favorable, me débite Snape d'une voix si méprisante qu'elle me donne des envies de meurtres.

_ Je refuse de vous accompagner où que ce soit sans une petite explication, je lui réplique en mettant fin à la préparation de mon charme.

OK, je suis con, mais pas au point de ne pas prendre sa mise en garde au sérieux même si elle n'a pas été clairement formulée. Cependant, je reste campé sur mes positions : pas question de faire un pas sans savoir pourquoi.

_ Je vois que vous n'avez pas perdu votre obstination légendaire, Potter. Mais je ne vais pas m'en plaindre, car nous allons certainement en avoir besoin dans les jours et semaines à venir.

_ Alors, je lui demande en croisant les bras et en lui lançant un regard plein de défi.

_ Voldemort est sur le point de revenir, me dit-il tout d'un coup.

_ Pardon, mais je crois que je n'ai pas bien compris ce que vous venez de me dire.

_ Je pense, au contraire, que vous avez très ben saisi ce que je viens de vous dire.

_ Qui est Voldemort ? demande soudainement le suicidaire.

Décidément, celui-là a le chic pour se mêler de ce qui ne le regarde pas ! Mais au moins, son intervention a le mérite de me sortir de l'état second dans lequel l'annonce de Snape m'a plongé _._ Donc, tonton Voldychou est sur le point de revenir d'entre les morts. C'est génial ! Tout bonnement, GÉNIAL ! Après m'être cassé le cul pendant des années à chercher un moyen de le trucider, et après y être parvenu suite à un long et harassant duel, cette face de serpent trouve le moyen de revenir à la vie. Si j'avais su ça, je n'aurais pas perdu mon temps à l'envoyer manger les pissenlits par la racine ! J'aurais trouvé un moyen de quitter le pays sans que Dumbledore ne le sache et m'en serais lavé les mains.

_ Arrêtez de vous lamenter sur votre sort et mettons-nous en route si nous voulons parvenir à empêcher son retour avant qu'il ne soit trop tard, déclare Snape en ignorant royalement le suicidaire.

_ Empêcher son retour ? Mais vous venez de dire qu'il est déjà de retour, je m'exclame.

_ Je n'ai jamais dit qu'il était de retour, mais sur le point de le faire, me lance-t-il avec mépris.

_ Comment est-ce possible ? Je lui demande en ignorant le ton qu'il vient d'employer.

_ Ce n'est pas le sujet, Potter. Le comment est loin d'être notre souci premier en cet instant. Et plus nous perdons du temps en bavardage, plus nous lui donnons la possibilité de revenir. Alors, cessez vos enfantillages et partons.

Là, je crois qu'il a raison. Et même si j'appréhende de me faire utiliser une nouvelle fois, j'ai encore plus peur du retour de ce malade. Mais attention ! Si j'ai peur, ce n'est pas pour moi, mais pour mes anciens amis qui, si ce monstre venait à refaire surface, verront leurs vies devenir un enfer. Voilà pourquoi je jette l'éponge pour cette fois, et je lui fais savoir que je vais le suivre. Cependant, je ne renonce pas pour autant à un petit éclaircissement plus tard. Snape me tend alors un bout de bois qui doit certainement être un Porteloin. Alors que mes doigts sont sur le point de toucher le bout de bois, une pensée me traverse l'esprit : que vais faire de ma charge ? Noter qu'ici, le mot '' charge'' fait référence au fardeau que m'a imposé Aro ainsi qu'à l'étrange homme-loup qui m'accompagnent.

_ Vous là, venez poser vos mains sur ce bâton, ordonne subitement Snape.

Son ordre ne laisse aucune chance aux protestations et encore moins aux questions. Ils s'approchent tous et font ce qui vient de leur être demandé. Toutefois, l'homme-loup met un peu plus de temps avant de répondre à l'ordre. Tiens, je me demande si la promptitude des vampires et de l'hybride à s'exécuter n'est pas due au zeste d'Imperium que j'ai ajouté à l'ordre que je leur ai donné avant notre départ du trou du cul du monde qu'est Forks ; ou si cela est simplement dû à Snape lui-même ? Enfin comme c'est de Snape dont il question, je pencherais pour lui. Je suis tout de même intrigué par la résistance étrange de l'homme-loup face à la magie.

_ Potter, nous n'attendons plus que vous, alors pressez-vous, m'ordonne Snape.

Je m'empresse de poser la main sur le Porteloin. Mes doigts n'ont que le temps de se saisir de celui-ci que le transport magique s'enclenche. Nous apparaissons quelques secondes plus tard devant l'entrée d'une grotte se situant sur le sommet d'une montagne neigeuse. Mon estomac joue aux montagnes russes. Vous ai-je déjà dit que je déteste les moyens de transport sorciers ? Je les ai en aversion. Je ne peux pas les sentir. Et même s'ils sont très pratiques et qu'ils nous font gagner du temps pour voyager, les inconvénients sont un peu de trop pour moi. Pendant que je maudis de toutes mes forces les transports magiques, mon regard parcourt les vampires, l'hybride et l'homme-loup. Comme je m'y attendais, les vampires et Bella sont pris de vomissement, alors que l'homme-loup lui, tout comme Snape, à l'air de se porter comme un charme. C'est décidé, je le hais !

_ Suivez-moi et en silence, nous enjoint Snape en se dirigeant vers l'entrée de la grotte.

_ Dois-je m'attendre à rencontrer des mangemorts là-dedans ? Je ne peux me retenir de lui demander.

_ Parfaitement Potter. J'espère pour eux que vos camarades ici présents savent se battre.

_ Nous battre ? Contre quoi ? interroge Carlisle, mais personne ne prend la peine de lui répondre.

_ Ce ne sont pas mes camarades, mais une horrible charge qui m'a été confiée par un vieux vampire sournois et avide de pouvoir.

_ Je vois que votre habilité à attirer les ennuis ne vous a pas quitté. Maintenant, taisez-vous et allons au secours de Draco.

Que… QUOI ? Il vient de faire allusion à Malfoy ou est-ce mon imagination ?

_ Ne faites pas cette tête Potter, cela vous rend encore plus laid que d'habitude.

 _Non, mais il s'est vu lui avant de me traiter de laideron !_

_ Parfaitement Potter, je me suis bien regardé avant de vous faire cette réflexion, me répond Snape calmement.

Merde ! Je viens de le refaire ! Il faut vraiment que je fasse quelque chose pour me débarrasser de cette vilaine manie.

_ Bon, si vous avez fini, partons délivrer mon filleul qui se trouve actuellement aux mains de ses parents ainsi que d'un groupe de mangemorts ayant pour objectif de faire revenir à la vie Voldemort.

_ Un instant je vous prie, intervient l'homme-loup. Je sais que nous n'étions pas prévus au voyage et que vous n'avez rien à faire de nous, mais si nous devons prendre part à un combat, je pense que la moindre des choses est de nous expliquer contre quoi nous allons nous battre. Et aussi, nous éclairer sur cet endroit et ce que vous êtes parce que je ne crois pas que vous soyez des vampires.

C'est qu'il en a dans le ventre, parce qu'il en faut vraiment pour parvenir à tenir ainsi tête à Snape sans se prendre un maléfice ou une réplique sanglante. Suite à la petite intervention de l'homme-loup, Snape le toise durant une longue seconde avant de lui tourner le dos et de se diriger vers la grotte.

_ Si vous parvenez à sortir idem de là, je vous promets de vous donner une explication, dit toutefois Snape. Tout ce que vous avez besoin de savoir pour l'instant, c'est que quand nous serons à l'intérieur, vous devez absolument éviter de vous faire toucher par l'un des rayons sortants des bouts de bois que les personnes se trouvant à l'intérieur utilisent.

Sur cet avertissement, Snape pénètre dans la grotte. Je le talonne après avoir lancé un regard critique sur les vampires, Bella et l'homme-loup. Je me demande s'ils seront assez intelligents pour suivre la recommandation de Snape. Cette interrogation me fait éprouver un étrange sentiment. Un sentiment que je n'ai pas éprouvé depuis tellement de temps qu'il me faut quelques secondes pour le reconnaître. Je crois que j'éprouve des remords d'avoir embarqué cette famille étrange dans cette histoire. Cette réalisation fait que je me sens obligé de leur dire :

_ Si vous avez l'occasion, mordez-les. Vous n'êtes pas obligé de boire leur sang, mais une morsure les mettra hors d'état de nuire, Je ne plaisante pas, les personnes qui se trouvent à l'intérieur sont vraiment dangereuses pour vous. Ils sont parfaitement en mesure de vous tuer, alors n'ayez pas de pitié, car eux, ils n'en auront pas.

Et sans attendre une réponse de leur part, je pénètre à mon tour dans la grotte.

 **LSS**

Voldemort vient de revenir à la vie ! Cette phrase ne cesse de tourner en boucle dans ma tête. Je n'arrive pas à croire que le monstre qui a fait de ma vie un enfer est de retour. Mais ce qui me fait le plus de mal dans cette réalisation, c'est de savoir que mes parents ont contribué à ce retour tout en sachant ce que ce malade m'a fait. Je sais que je ne devrais plus m'étonner de ce qu'ils sont capables de faire et de leur indifférence à mon égard, mais toutefois, cela ne m'empêche pas d'avoir mal. La réincarnation du mage est la copie conforme de l'homme au visage reptilien qui a, par je ne sais quel prodige, retiré mon âme de mon corps pour la lier à celle d'un Détraqueur.

Avant que Voldemort ne réalise cet exploit, je ne pensais pas que ces créatures avaient une âme. Vous savez, quand le mage noir m'a fait part de ses intentions, je ne l'ai pas cru. J'ai pensé qu'il devait être un peu plus fou que ce que le vieux fou de Dumbledore disait. Mais malheureuse pour moi, ce ne fut pas le cas. Ma transformation a eu lieu quelques jours seulement après mon emprisonnement. Je ne peux pas vous dire quand exactement, mais elle est arrivée très rapidement. Après mon arrivée dans ma cellule, le maître de mes parents est venu me rendre visite. Au début, j'ai cru qu'il en avait après mon corps au vu de la manière qu'il avait de me regarder, mais il s'est avéré que ce n'était pas le cas.

Longtemps après ce qu'il m'avait fait, je me suis demandé si cela n'aurait pas été plus salutaire pour moi s'il avait convoité mon corps. Mais Voldemort n'était pas sujet à ce genre de désir qu'il trouvait répugnant et sans aucun intérêt. Cela, je l'ai appris au fil du temps que j'aie été obligé passer avec lui dans ma cellule qu'il visitait assidûment. La première fois qu'il m'a fait part des projets à mon égard, c'est quand je lui ai demandé quand il comptait me tuer, car je n'avais aucune intention de me rallier à lui. Je suis allé jusqu'à lui dire que je préférais la mort ou crier sur tous les toits que j'aimais Potter que de courber l'échine devant lui. Je suis un Malfoy, et d'après les principes légués par mes ancêtres, un Malfoy ne s'incline devant personne. C'est aux autres de le faire, pas à nous.

Sur ce point, mon père m'a vraiment déçu, car après toutes les heures passées à m'inculquer ces règles, il les a reniés en s'abaissant et en s'agenouillant devant un autre sorcier. Et pas de n'importe lequel, mais d'un sang mêlé. Lui qui n'a pas arrêté de me dire que les nés de moldus et les demi-sang n'étaient pas digne d'un regard, il s'est empressé d'aller se prosterner devant l'un d'eux. C'est beau l'exemple ! Et c'est tellement logique. Enfin, ne nous attardons pas là-dessus, ce qui est fait, est fait. Donc, je vous racontais l'épisode sur la première fois où Voldemort m'a fait part de ses intentions à mon égard et qui avait conduit à cette révélation. Alors, quand j'ai fini de lui faire de ce que je pensais de lui, le mage m'a fait un étrange sourire avant de prendre la parole.

_ Savez-vous jeune Malfoy, pourquoi j'ai ordonné à ton père de t'amener à moi ? m'a-t-il demandé en tournant autour de la cage dans laquelle j'étais détenue.

_ Pour pouvoir admirer à volonté ma beauté incroyable, je lui ai répondu avec effronterie.

À ce moment-là, je me rappelle m'être fait la réflexion que j'avais passé un peu trop de temps à observer Potter en cachette. Pourquoi cette réflexion m'était passé en tête ? Pour la simple raison, que seul Potter était suffisamment idiot pour défier aussi stupidement le mage noir le plus redouté de tout les temps.

_ Très amusant jeune Malfoy. Je vois que vous avez pris les mauvaises habitudes de Harry. Mais il semblerait que vous ayez oublié quelque chose d'essentiel, jeune homme.

_ Qui est ?

_ Vous n'êtes pas Harry.

Là, il avait raison, et il me l'a bien fait comprendre à coups de Doloris et d'un long sermon sur le respect des jeunes vis-à-vis des personnes plus âgées. Qui aurait pensé que Voldemort était si à cheval sur le respect ? Enfin, après m'avoir longuement torturé, il a pris grand plaisir à me raconter dans les moindres détails ce qu'il allait me faire.

_ Savez-vous jeune Malfoy, que j'ai une grande passion pour les potions et la magie des runes. Mais avant tout, j'aime faire des expériences. Et voyez-vous, en ce moment je travaille sur un projet fascinant qui devrait révolutionner le monde magique. Voulez-vous savoir de quoi il s'agit ?

Bien entendu, c'était une question rhétorique qui ne demandait pas de réponse. Voilà pourquoi je n'y ai pas répondu. Je me suis, à la place, contenté de le regarder en me demandant où il voulait en venir avec tout ça.

_ Je me suis toujours demandé si les Détraqueurs possédaient une âme ou si c'était l'absence de celle-ci qui les poussait à vouloir à tout prix dévorer celles des autres. Et comme je ne suis pas sorcier à laisser une question sans réponse, j'ai longuement fait des recherches sur ce point. Et savez-vous ce que j'ai découvert jeune Malfoy ?

Question rhétorique encore une fois. Tout en parlant, Voldemort avait sorti sa baguette qu'il avait rangée après les Doloris qu'il m'avait infligés quelques minutes plus tôt. À son geste, des frissons de peur et d'appréhension m'ont alors traversé tout le corps. Quand le mage noir s'était rendu compte des effets que la sortie de sa baguette avait eus sur moi, il m'a lancé un sourire que je qualifierais de sadique.

_ Vous n'avez pas à avoir peur d'une autre correction, mon jeune ami. Cette baguette ne vous est pas destinée.

Sur cette déclaration, la main qui tenait sa baguette s'était mise à faire des mouvements d'une complexité étonnante. Et lorsque ses mouvements cessèrent, Voldemort s'était tourné vers moi et m'a dit d'une voix où perçait une étrange excitation :

_ Je vous présente le fruit de mes nombreuses années de recherches sur les Détraqueurs.

Sur ces mots, une jeune femme sans âge à la beauté sauvage avec une interminable chevelure rousse et portant une longue robe noire s'avança vers nous. Il émanait d'elle un pouvoir d'attraction et de séduction saisissant. J'avais l'étrange impression de me trouver face à une Vélane de sang pur à la recherche de son compagnon, et qui utilisait au maximum, ses pouvoirs d'attraction pour l'attirer à elle. Je dois avouer à ma grande honte, que la créature m'avait quelque peu excité en dépit _de_ mes préférences sexuelles. C'est grâce à elle que j'ai finalement compris que Voldemort n'éprouvait aucun attrait pour les relations physiques quelque temps plus tard.

_ Elle se nomme Aimée, la première d'une nouvelle lignée de Détraqueurs issue de liaison de l'essence de vie magique d'un Détraqueur et d'un sorcier d'ascendance vélanes.

_ Essence de vie magique, qu'est-ce que sait ? avais-je soufflé, incapable de détacher mes yeux de la créature enchanteresse.

_ C'est ce qui sert d'âme aux Détraqueurs. Suite à de nombreuses recherches et expériences, j'ai finalement obtenu la réponse à ma question : non, les Détraqueurs n'ont pas d'âme ; Enfin, pas au sens commun de la chose. Tout comme chaque créature peuplant cette planète, ils possèdent eux aussi une âme, mais celle-ci est quelque peu déformé et incomplète. C'est la raison qui les pousse à se nourrir de celles des autres. Manger une âme permet de combler le vide immense créé par la déformation de leur âme. Cependant, ce vide n'est jamais rempli complètement. En fait, il ne fait que s'agrandir au cours du temps. Mais ce n'est pas ce qui nous intéresse ici. Ce qu'il faut que vous reteniez, jeune Malfoy, c'est que je suis parvenu, au moyen d'un procédé dont vous n'êtes pas en mesure de comprendre même si je devais vous l'expliquer un bon millier de fois, à extraire cette demi-âme d'une de ces créatures et à la lier avec l'âme d'un sorcier… et cela dans un corps _._

Plus Voldemort avait avancé dans ses explications, plus j'avais peur de savoir où il voulait en venir. En plus de cela, mon incapacité à détourner le regard de la jeune femme qui se trouvait devant moi et qui me regardait avec tellement de convoitise, ne m'avait pas aidé à me calmer. J'étais non seulement horrifié par les hypothèses de plus en plus folles et horrifiques qui me passaient en tête à l'écoute des explications du mage, mais par-dessus tout, j'étais terrifié des émotions que cette femme me faisait éprouver.

_... Cependant, la liaison ne semble pouvoir se réaliser qu'avec des sorciers ou créatures ayant du sang de Vélane en eux. Même une infime part de sang suffit à faire la liaison. Toutefois, si le sorcier n'est pas suffisamment fort mentalement ou magiquement, celui-ci finit par périr au bout de quelques semaines.

_ Pourquoi me parlez-vous de ça ? lui avais-je demandé alors que la peur me taraudait le ventre.

Ce qu'il venait de dire sur les Vélanes m'avait donné la frousse. Je venais de me rappeler du vilain petit secret de la famille Malfoy que tous mes ancêtres ont essayé de cacher depuis plus de trois siècles. Et ce secret est que : tous les Malfoy naissaient avec des gènes Vélanes latentes. Cela nous le devons à un des nôtres qui a fait un pacte avec une Vélane mourante qui lui a offert sa magie en échange de la vie sauve pour son compagnon mourant lui aussi. Cependant, quand la magie de la Vélane s'est liée avec celle de mon ancêtre, celle-ci l'a changé en Vélane. Horrifiés par ce qu'il était advenu de lui, ses parents cherchèrent puis trouvèrent un sortilège qui enferma la magie Vélane dans le sang de leur fils. Cette magie a été léguée à son fils et ainsi de suite jusqu'à moi _,_ Draco Malfoy. Donc, en sachant cela, je n'ai pu que trembler suite aux révélations du mage.

_ Je pense que je n'ai pas besoin de vous l'expliquer. Lucius m'a fait part du secret des Malfoy et m'a aussi expliqué comment faire pour briser le sortilège qui enferme la magie Vélane qui sommeille en vous.

_ Non !

_ J'ai bien peur que cela ne soit la vérité pourtant. Maintenant, vous comprenez les raisons de votre présence ici.

Et sans me laisser le temps de digérer l'information, il a enchaîné sur ce qu'il avait prévu pour moi.

_ Je vais faire de vous un Détraqueur de nouvelle génération. Ensuite, Aimée et vous vous allez vous accoupler afin de donner naissance à un tout autre genre de Détraqueur. Je suis vraiment impatient de me mettre à l'ouvrage. Pas vous ?

Je ne sais pas comment vous décrire ce que j'ai ressenti après cette annonce. Je ne sais pas combien de temps a passé après toutes ces révélations, mais comme promis, il a fait ce qu'il m'avait annoncé. Je ne sais pas comment il s'y est exactement pris pour réaliser cette horreur inhumaine, mais un matin ou peut-être un soir, je me suis réveillé avec une faim tellement forte que j'en ai hurlé de douleur. Je me souviens m'être précipité sur le repas de la veille que j'avais refusée d'avaler, car, j'étais trop soucieux de mon avenir. Mais après avoir pris une cuillère de la purée de pommes de terre qu'un elfe de maison m'avait apportée, j'ai tout vomi sur le sol. La nourriture normale m'était devenue intolérable. C'est après cette réalisation que Voldemort et Aimée sont venus me rendre visite.

Le mage m'a alors appris ce qu'il avait fait. Il avait fait de moi un de ces nouveaux Détraqueurs. La haine que j'ai éprouvée pour lui à ce moment ne m'a jamais quitté depuis. Après m'avoir fait part de son forfait, Voldemort m'a notifié qu'à partir du lendemain, j'allais devoir commencer à m'accoupler avec Aimée, et ce, jusqu'à ce qu'elle tombe enceinte. Bien entendu, j'ai refusé dans un premier temps. En représailles et après m'avoir permis de me nourrir une fois sur une jeune moldue de mon âge, il m'a privé de repas durant des jours et des jours. La douleur était si forte, que j'ai fini par capituler. Merlin merci, cela n'a abouti à rien, car il s'est avéré que nous étions incapables de nous reproduire. La métamorphose qu'il nous a fait subir nous avait aussi rendu stérile. Alors que je me remémore ces souvenirs, des bruits de lutte s'élèvent soudainement dans la grotte.

* * *

 **Alors, que pensez vous de cette suite ?**


	7. Chapter 6

**Disclamer:** Twilight est à **Stéphanie Meyer** HARRY POTTER est à **J.K. Rowling**

 **NdA :** Même si en français, on dit Severus Rogue, je prefère la forme anglaise de Severus Snape _._

 **Bêta :** Zarbi

 **NdA:** Ce n'est pas vendredi, mais comme j'ai des soucis de connexion en ce moment, je ne suis pas certaine de pouvoir poster demain. Donc je le fais aujourd'hui. Merci à ceux qui me laissent des com's, m'ont mis en favorite et follow.

* * *

 **Chapitre 6**

Nous pénétrons en silence dans la grotte et sur nos gardes. Nous parcourons la caverne à allure humaine, les sens en éveil. Après environ 2 minutes, Snape nous fait signe de nous arrêter devant une ouverture d'où provient de la lumière. De là où nous nous trouvons, j'entends les bribes d'un discours. Curieux, je jette un rapide coup d'œil dans l'ouverture. Ce que je vois me glace le sang en même temps qu'une rage folle s'empare de moi.

Snape avait donc raison sur toute la ligne. Il s'était cependant trompé sur une chose : Voldemort n'est pas sur le point de revenir à la vie, il est déjà de retour. Après tout le mal que je me suis donné pour me débarrasser de lui, cette ordure a trouvé le moyen de revenir d'entre les morts ! Mais comment cela est-il possible ? Je pensais pourtant avoir détruit tous les Horcruxes de ce monstre ! Je me suis même assuré de la destruction de celui qui était logé en moi. Alors, comment a-t-il pu revenir ? Dumbledore se serait-il trompé sur le nombre de ceux-ci ? Y aurait-il eu 8 Horcruxes au lieu de 7 ? Ou même est ce qu'il y en a encore plus ?

Mon sang bout. Je ne sais pas ce qui est à l'origine de sa résurrection, mais une chose est claire dans mon esprit : quel que soit le prix à payer, je vais le renvoyer d'où il vient, quitte à l'accompagner pour être certain qu'il y restera à jamais cette fois ! Attention ! N'allez pas me prendre pour un héros, car cette fibre détestable de ma vie m'a belle et bien quittée depuis belle lurette. Merlin merci pour cela ! Ce qui motive mon désir de faire disparaître cette tête de serpent de Voldemort de la surface de la Terre une fois de plus, n'est dû qu'à la haine sans borne que je ressens à son égard et dont je ne n'ai jamais cessé d'éprouver même après son décès.

Snape me sort de mes sombres pensées et nous divise en deux groupes. Il prend la tête de l'un d'entre eux et me confie le second. Puis, nous pénétrons dans la pièce souterraine en faisant bien attention à ne pas nous faire voir par les Mangemorts qui font cercle autour de Voldemort et de Draco Malfoy. Malfoy ! Ce nom évoque tant de choses en moi, mais ce n'est pas le moment de penser à lui. Le groupe de Snape pénètrent dans la cavité par la droite, alors que le mien le fait par la gauche. Pour s'assurer qu'aucun Mangemort ne puisse fuir pendant notre attaque surprise, Snape a placé un sort anti-transplanage sur la grotte. L'idéal serait de parvenir à entrer sans nous faire voir et entendre.

Mais au vu de la configuration de la grotte, ce n'est pas une chose aisée, car il n'y a rien pour nous dissimuler de la trentaine de sorciers qui se trouvent à l'intérieur. Le mieux aurait été sans doute d'utiliser des charmes d'invisibilités sur nous, mais nous n'avons pas le temps et puis, dans la confusion, nous risquerions, Snape et moi, de toucher l'un des nôtres sans le vouloir. Notre seule chance pour parvenir à les prendre par surprise, c'est de ne pas faire de bruit. Je prie Merlin pour que la chance soit de notre côté. Sur cette prière, je fais signe à mon groupe et me prépare mentalement à franchir l'entrée. Mais au moment de le faire, je fais un arrêt et me surprends à porter la main à l'endroit où j'avais l'habitude de porter ma baguette. Je me demande si un jour ce réflexe va me passer.

Tout en me posant cette question et en faisant tout mon possible pour ne pas penser à Malfoy, je lance un regard curieux sur les 3 vampires, l'homme-loup et Bella qui font partie de mon groupe. Tandis que je dévisage les 3 vampires, le remords revient à la charge. C'est une chose qui m'agace fortement. Depuis mon départ de l'Angleterre, après le meurtre de Dumbledore, je n'ai jamais été sujet à quelque chose d'aussi futile et inutile que le remords. J'ai vécu ma vie comme je le voulais sans jamais m'inquiéter de ce que mes actions pouvaient avoir comme conséquences sur les autres. C'est comme si, quand j'avais vidé le vieux manipulateur de son sang, toutes formes de culpabilités et autres m'avaient déserté. Non pas que je m'en plaigne, car je ne me suis jamais senti aussi libre et vivant depuis lors.

Dérangé par l'émotion indésirable, je détourne rapidement les yeux dans l'espoir que cela suffise à la faire disparaître. Mais bien entendu, ce n'est pas le cas. Exaspéré par ce sentiment superflu, je pénètre dans la crevasse. Pendant que nous avancions à pas de loup, une idée me passe en tête. Je m'arrête et fais signe à la vampire à l'apparence de fée de s'approcher de moi. Cette dernière hésite. Elle jette un regard interrogatif au vampire blond qui se tient à ses côtés. Par la barbe de Merlin ! Elle croit quoi ? Que je vais la buter peut-être ? Non, mais, je ne suis pas un sauvage non plus ! Et en plus de ça, je n'ai pas le temps pour cela. J'ai un blondinet super sexy et grande gueule à sauver ! Après un échange de regard que je n'arrive pas décrypter entre les deux, la vampire s'approche finalement de moi.

Alors qu'elle me rejoint, je sens sur moi les regards méfiants de ses deux compagnons. Ce qui me laisse de glace, car ils ne sont pas de taille à m'affronter. Et même si l'un d'eux a une force monstre (car il lui en a fallu pour être parvenu à me balancer contre un mur lorsque j'ai failli trucider cette conne de Bella quand elle s'est jetée sur moi), ils ne représentent aucun danger pour moi. Le seul dont j'ai vraiment à me méfier, c'est de l'homme-loup. Sa résistance à la magie fait de lui un adversaire redoutable. Lorsque la vampire parvient à ma hauteur, je lui chuchote quelque chose à l'oreille. Elle me dévisage un court instant avant de hocher la tête.

Ceci étant fait, je me sens plus serein. Nous nous mettons en place et attendons le signal de Snape avant de frapper. La chance semble être de notre côté, car les Mangemorts ne nous repèrent pas. Ces idiots sont tous sous l'emprise de Voldemort qui est en train de faire une espèce de discours boiteux sur la pureté du sang, d'une purgée nécessaire au sein de la communauté sorcière et d'un retour aux vraies valeurs sorcières. Allez savoir de quelles valeurs parle ce psychopathe ! Mais bon, du moment qu'il retient l'attention de ses larbins, moi ça me va. Une minute passe avant que le signal de Snape n'arrive. Celui-ci est très simple. Le maître des potions envoie un Avada qui fauche un des Mangemorts.

L'attaque met tout de suite les autres sur leurs gardes. Les sorts commencent à voler un peu partout. Je riposte en m'efforçant de m'approcher du mage aliéné. À cet instant je n'ai qu'une idée en tête, le renvoyer d'où il vient à tout prix. Tout en me rapprochant de lui, je me débarrasse avec application de ses adeptes. Au fil du temps, je suis parvenu à créer des sortilèges aux effets assez amusants ; enfin, amusant pour moi, pas pour ceux qui les reçoivent. Il faut aussi dire que je me suis beaucoup inspiré du livre de charmes de Snape. Et croyez-moi, ce type a une imagination incroyablement vicieuse en ce qui concerne les sortilèges. À coup de charmes plus vicieux les uns que les autres, je m'emploie à faire une démonstration de mes petites trouvailles à mes adversaires.

Alors que je ne suis plus qu'à quelque pas de mon ennemi de toujours, 2 Mangemorts me barrent la route. Il va sans dire que leur intervention ne me plaît pas le moins du monde. Et vous savez ce qui arrive quand quelque chose me contrarie. Je murmure de ce fait un charme de mon cru. Les effets ne tardent pas à se faire sentir et percevoir. Les deux petits merdeux se mettent à transpirer comme des porcs pendant que leurs peaux rougissent étrangement. Leur sang se met à bouillir comme de l'huile. Des cloques font leurs apparitions sur les deux corps.

La douleur et l'horreur se lisent sur leurs visages qui commencent à fondre comme de la cire. Leur mort ne prend que quelques secondes. Et lorsque le sortilège cesse, il ne reste des deux enquiquineurs qu'une étrange matière gélatineuse et rougeâtre. Débarrassé d'eux, je peux enfin me concentrer sur le mage qui me fait face et qui me dévisage avec incrédulité. Quoi ? J'ai quelque chose sur la tronche ? Oh non ! Ne me dites pas que Voldemort vient de tomber sous mon charme ! Je sais que je suis beau, mais les faces de serpent ne sont pas du tout mon genre.

_ Potter ? C'est bien toi ? me demande-t-il toujours aussi éberlué.

_ En chair et en os, je lui réponds en lui dédiant mon plus beau sourire.

_ Comment est-ce possible ? s'étonne-t-il en me dévisageant avec insistance.

Oh ! Je crois que je commence à comprendre le problème. Vous ai-je déjà parlé de l'obsession de Voldemort pour la mort ? Oh, pas parce qu'il aime la mort ! C'est tout le contraire si vous voulez tout savoir. Voldemort a toujours eu une hantise. Une hantise qui a guidé la plupart de ses choix. Une hantise qui l'a conduit à commettre des actes épouvantables. La même hantise qui l'a poussé à tuer mes parents avant de tenter de s'en prendre à moi. Cette hantise, c'est la peur de la mort. Oui, Voldemort, lui qui prend tant de plaisir à voler la vie des autres, a toujours vécu dans la crainte qu'on lui vole la sienne. Ironique, non ?

Dans le but d'éviter l'inévitable, le mage a passé toute sa vie à chercher un moyen de la contourner. Et vous savez quoi ? Ce malade est parvenu à ses fins. Il a découvert comment déjouer la mort. De quelle façon ? Très simple. Ce détraqué a trouvé le moyen de fractionner son âme en plusieurs morceaux qu'il a ensuite enfermés dans des objets et il les a cachés afin de s'assurer que s'il venait à être tué, les fragments de celui-ci puissent l'aider à revenir. J'avoue que c'est complètement tordu, mais ce type n'est pas normal. La preuve, le soir où il a tué mes parents, cette face de serpent en a profité pour placer un morceau de son âme en moi. Dumbledore était convaincu qu'il l'avait fait inconsciemment, mais lors de notre affrontement, Voldemort m'a avoué l'avoir fait à dessein.

En effet, quand le sortilège de mort qu'il avait lancé sur moi lui a été renvoyé, il a eu la bonne idée de faire de moi un Horcruxe (c'est le nom donné aux fragments de son âme). Le mage noir avait pour projet de s'emparer de mon corps après avoir détruit mon esprit. Dans sa grande naïveté, il s'était dit que briser l'esprit d'un enfant serait un jeu d'enfant, sans faire de jeu de mots. Seulement, la pauvre psycho n'avait pas pris en compte un tout petit détail : ma volonté. Vivre avec la famille Dursley m'a permis de développer une volonté à toute épreuve. Donc, lorsque Voldemort a tenté de s'emparer de mon corps dans le courant de ma première année à Poudlard, je l'ai envoyé bouler ailleurs. Ceci étant dit, revenons à l'histoire.

_ Alors, comment expliquer cela sans t'infliger une crise cardiaque, commence-je sur un ton moqueur.

_ Je vois que les années ne sont pas parvenues à te priver de ton insolence légendaire, Potter, me dit Voldemort.

_ Pourquoi changer quand on est parfait en tout point, lui rétorque-je.

_ Tu étais sur le point de m'apprendre le secret de ta jeunesse, me dit-il.

_ Oh, ça ! Alors c'est très simple…dis-je avant de faire un arrêt pour le plaisir.

_ Mais encore ? s'impatiente-t-il en déviant négligemment un sortilège perdu qui était sur le point de le frapper.

Il est vraiment balèze le bougre. La mort ne semble pas lui avoir enlevé ses réflexes surhumains ainsi que sa puissance magique. Il me paraît aussi fort en magie que durant notre duel d'il y a 30 ans, si ce n'est bien plus.

_ Vampire, je lui souffle.

_ Vampire ? Que veux-tu dire ? me demande-t-il en prenant un air pensif.

De là où je me trouve, je peux presque entendre les rouages de son esprit. Même si Voldemort est l'être le plus abominable qu'il ne m'a jamais était donné rencontrer, il n'empêche qu'il est aussi le sorcier le plus intelligent que je connaisse. Il ne tarde donc pas à comprendre.

_ C'est impossible, déclare-t-il. Un sorcier ne peut pas être transformé. Je me suis personnellement assuré de cela, ajouta-t-il avec certitude.

_ Eh bien, il semblerait qu'une fois de plus, je suis l'exception qui confirme la règle, le détrompe-je en lui montrant mes canines.

_ Impossible ! s'exclame-t-il.

_ N'est pas sorcier, je lui siffle narquoisement. Bon, ce n'est pas que je n'apprécie pas nos délicieuses retrouvailles, mais je dois te renvoyer d'où tu viens. Tu comprends, ce n'est pas contre toi, hein. Mais ta vue à tendance à me donner envie de gerber mon repas. Et comme je ne voudrais pas salir ce beau sol crasseux, je te propose de gentiment retourner d'où tu viens.

_ Merci, mais je ne crois pas non. Je viens à peine de revenir et j'aimerais aller rendre quelques visites à des amis, me rétorque-t-il sur le même ton.

Je rêve ou bien cette vieille peau s'est mise à faire de l'humour ! ? Mais où va le monde ? je vous le demande ! Décidant d'en finir au plus vite avec lui, je lance les hostilités avec un informulé qu'il dévie avec une facilité déconcertante. Le combat s'engage entre nous. Sortilège après sortilège, nous tentons de prendre le dessus sur l'autre, mais aucun n'y parvient. J'aurais cru que mon état de vampire m'aurait donné un avantage sur lui, mais étonnamment, ce n'est pas le cas. Voldemort arrive par je ne sais quel prodige à bouger aussi vite que moi. Il est aussi rapide qu'un vampire et ses charmes sont tous aussi puissants que les miens.

Même mes trouvailles de ses dernières années ne parviennent pas à le stopper. Je pensais qu'après toutes ces heures passées à m'entraîner à la magie durant ses 30 dernières années avaient fait de moi un excellent combattant, mais il semblerait que je me sois trompé. Moi qui me pensais presque invincible, me voilà incapable de me débarrasser d'un simple sorcier. Certes, pas n'importe lequel, mais il n'en reste pas moins un simple mortel. Nous semblons être de force égale ce qui me frustre grandement et commence à rogner ma concentration. Je deviens alors imprudent et je me laisse guider par mes émotions. Croyez-moi, lorsque vous livrez un duel, perdre le contrôle de sa personne est la dernière chose à faire.

Je ne tarde pas en subir les conséquences. Un des charmes de Voldemort s'abat sur ma poitrine. Je ne sais pas de quel sort il s'agit, mais cela fait un mal de chien. J'ai l'impression qu'une perceuse est en train de creuser un trou dans ma poitrine si vous voulez savoir. Le sang me monte à la gorge avant de venir inonder ma bouche. Je suis pris de vomissements. Alors que je vomis tripes et boyaux, un second charme m'envoie valser contre l'une des parois de la grotte. Ma peau s'ouvre à plusieurs endroits et une de mes jambes ne tient que par la grâce de Merlin. Elle est presque amputée.

Du coin de l'œil, je vois Voldemort s'avancer vers moi d'un pas conquérant. Comment les choses en sont-elles arrivées à là en quelques secondes ? Tout en s'approchant, il lève sa baguette vers moi un sortilège au bout des lèvres. Pour la première fois depuis ma transformation, la peur s'introduit en moi. Et mon instinct de vampire prend le dessus, cherchant à se sauver. L'animal en moi sent la mort approcher. Si je ne fais rien, je vais mourir ici et maintenant de la main de l'assassin de mes parents.

LSS

Depuis ma position, je ne peux pas voir grand-chose de ce qui se passe. Je ne peux que percevoir les sortilèges qui volent d'ici et de là. Des Mangemorts tombent comme des mouches en se tenant la gorge ou suite à un sortilège mortel. Je me demande qui sont les attaquants et comment ils ont su où trouver les Mangemorts et leur maître. Alors que toute mon attention est fixée sur les bruits de combats, des mains petites et froides se posent sur moi. Une passe sous mon cou et l'autre sous mes genoux. Le propriétaire des mains me soulève avec une aisance déconcertante. Avant que je ne puisse m'interroger plus sur le sujet, la personne qui vient de me hisser dans ses bras se met à courir à une vitesse inhumaine.

Après une vingtaine de minutes, la personne s'immobilise. J'en profite pour observer mon sauveur ? Kidnappeur ? Je ne sais pas trop bien. Comme je suis toujours sous l'influence du sortilège qui m'empêche de bouger, je ne peux que mouvoir mes yeux. Ma tête étant posée sur l'épaule de mon porteur, je n'ai pas beaucoup de difficulté pour l'observer. Quelle n'est pas ma surprise quand je découvre l'identité de mon porteur, enfin ma porteuse. Eh oui, la personne qui vient de me sortir de la grotte n'est autre qu'une femme. Elle est petite de taille et a le visage d'un ange. Elle pourrait presque rivaliser avec une Vélane de sang pur. Je suis quelque peu étonné par sa force, je dois vous dire. Et puis, son âme est étrange. Elle dégage une odeur métallique, un peu comme le sang. C'est la première fois que je suis en présence d'une telle âme.

Qui est-elle et pourquoi m'a-t-elle sorti de là ? Incapable de répondre à cette question ou même de la poser, car je suis dans l'incapacité de le faire, je ne peux que la dévisager les yeux remplis de questions. La jeune femme à la peau blanche et froide me rend mon regard. Elle me scrute avec tout autant de curiosité que moi. Ses beaux yeux dorés brillent d'une intelligence incroyable. Alors que je me pose des questions sur son identité, quelque chose me frappe. Cette force phénoménale pour une femme de cette carrure, la froideur étrange émanant de son corps, la blancheur éclatante de sa peau et beauté presque surnaturelle qui émanait d'elle ne pouvait dire qu'une chose : vampire.

Cependant, la couleur dorée de ses yeux ne correspond pas avec ce que je connais des vampires. D'après Lupin, mon ancien professeur de défense contre les forces du mal à Poudlard, les vampires avaient tous les yeux rouges. Le rouge vient du sang qu'ils boivent. Et selon les livres et ce que m'ont toujours dit mes parents, tous les vampires étaient à l'origine des moldus. Les sorciers ne peuvent pas être transformés, car leur magie ne le permet pas. Mordre un sorcier revient à signer son arrêt de mort, car il n'y a pas de remède à la morsure d'un vampire. Et d'après un sombre ouvrage de magie noire que j'ai lu dans la bibliothèque familiale, la seule autre créature susceptible d'être transformé en vampire autre les moldus, est une Vélane. Mais cela n'a jamais était prouvé.

Mais maintenant que je vois cette jeune femme à la beauté envoûtante, je me demande si cela n'est pas vrai. Et puis l'étrange couleur de ses yeux ne fait que me confondre dans cette hypothèse. Peut-être que pour les vampires d'origine Vélane le sang humain a une toute autre réaction. Mais si je suis bien en présence d'une vampire, pourquoi ne me mord-elle pas ? Pourquoi s'est-elle attaquée aux Mangemorts ? Pourquoi m'a-t-elle emporté avec elle ? Que de questions ? Alors que mon cerveau carbure à plein régime, je perçois l'arrivée de plusieurs âmes. Six âmes semblables à celle de ma porteuse, une qui ressemble étrangement à celle d'un animal et une qui n'est ni humaine, ni vampire, ni animal. Cela m'intrigue énormément dans la mesure ou en plus de son étrangeté, j'ai l'impression d'avoir déjà rencontré le propriétaire de cette âme hors norme.

_ Monsieur Malfoy, me sort une voix étrangement familière de mes pensées.

Comme je ne peux pas répondre, je tourne les yeux dans la direction d'où provient la voix. Quelle n'est pas ma surprise ! La voix qui vient de m'interpeller appartient au vieux bossu que j'ai rencontré devant les grilles de Poudlard. Et encore plus étrange, c'est de lui que vient l'étrange âme. Mais ce qui me choque au-delà de tout cela, c'est ce qui se trouve dans ses bras. En effet, logé dans ses bras et gravement blessé, se trouve nul autre que Potter. Je n'en reviens pas, Harry Potter est bien vivant ! Mon cœur fait un bond énorme suite à cette constatation.

* * *

 **Alors, que pensez vous de cette suite ?**


	8. Chapter 7

**Disclamer:** Twilight est à **Stéphanie Meyer** HARRY POTTER est à **J.K. Rowling**

 **NdA :** Même si en français on dit Severus Rogue, je préfère la forme anglaise de Severus Snape _._

 **Bêta :** Zarbi

 **urel8611** : Merci pour le com

 **soln96** **:** Merci pour le com

 **Ladyhinata** : Merci pour le com et voici la suite.

* * *

 **Chapitre 7**

Je crève de froid ! Pour un vampire c'est un comble, ne trouvez-vous pas ? Mais personnellement, je préfère encore ça à la mort. M….e ! J'ai bien cru que cette vieille peau de serpent allait finalement avoir ma peau ! Si Snape n'était pas intervenu aussi vite, je ne serais plus qu'un vieux tas d'os maintenant. Merlin, comment a-t-il fait pour devenir aussi fort alors qu'il revient juste d'entre les morts ? Je n'arrive pas à le comprendre.

Et moi qui pensais en finir avec lui rapidement. Quelle blague ! Je regarde ma jambe qui vient de se remettre en place. Le maléfice que Voldemort m'a lancé, avait bien failli la détruire pour de bon. Encore une fois, c'est grâce à ce bon vieux Snape que je ne suis pas devenu unijambiste. Jamais je n'aurais cru qu'un charme pouvait annuler les facultés régénératrices des vampires aussi aisément. La prochaine fois que je me trouverais face à Tronche de vipère, j'ai intérêt à me montrer très prudent si je ne veux pas perdre un bras ou pire.

Je quitte la chambre dans laquelle Snape m'a installé afin de me soigner. Me servant de mes sens vampiriques, je me dirige vers l'endroit d'où proviennent plusieurs voix. Je longe une rangée de portes fermées et monte une dizaine de marches avant d'arriver à destination. Lorsque j'ouvre la porte, la voix du suicidaire m'accueille. Celui-ci était en train de hurler sur Snape. Il en fallait une bonne paire ou bien être complètement stupide pour crier sur Snape. Et je vous dis ça en toute connaissance de cause.

_ Nous devons retourner là-bas pour chercher Bella ! Nous ne pouvons pas la laisser entre les mains de ses gens !

_ Pour la énième fois jeune imbécile, je vous dis que cela est actuellement impossible, lui rétorque Snape négligemment. Voldemort est bien trop fort et dangereux. Retourner là-bas reviendrait à signer notre arrêt de mort.

_ Alors, laissez-moi y aller si vous avez trop peur pour y retourner ! Moi, je n'ai pas peur de mourir tant que je porte secours à Bella.

Il est complètement fêlé ce type ! Je me demande s'il avait déjà des tendances suicidaires et était aussi con avant sa transformation. Je me pose la question parce que, pour vouloir à ce point donner sa vie en échange de celle de cette fille, il fallait avoir un sacré grain dans la tête.

_ Psstt ! Même Potter dans ses plus grands moments n'est pas aussi benêt que vous, souffle Snape avec agacement. Merci pour le compliment… Enfin, je crois.

_ Je dois aller aider Bella, supplie presque le vampire.

_ Êtes-vous complètement idiot ou bien le faites-vous exprès ? Combien de fois dois-je vous le répéter ? Votre amie est certainement morte à l'heure qu'il est. Voldemort n'est pas un sorcier à s'encombrer de chose inutile. De ce fait, il a déjà ordonné la mort de votre amie ou il l'a tué lui-même. Donc, prendre le risque de retourner là-bas est tout simplement de la folie pure et simple, lui dit Snape. Maintenant, taisez-vous et laissez-moi travailler ! lui ordonne-t-il ensuite.

Le caractère pourri de Snape n'a pas changé d'un pouce depuis notre dernière rencontre. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais cela me fait sacrément plaisir.

_ Potter, au lieu de bailler aux corneilles comme l'imbécile que vous êtes, venez m'aider à soigner monsieur Malfoy.

Mon cœur et mes oreilles n'entendent que le mot ''Malfoy'' du sarcasme de Snape. Malfoy. Malfoy. Malfoy. Que ce mot est doux à mes oreilles. Vous ne pouvez pas savoir à quel point je suis excité de le savoir dans la même pièce que moi. Attention ! Quand je dis ''excité'', ce n'est pas dans le sens sexuel de la chose, même si je fais souvent des rêves de lui et moi en pleine action. Là, ce que je sous-entends, c'est que je suis enthousiasmé par sa présence. Lorsque Snape a fait mention de lui la première fois, j'avoue ne pas y avoir donné d'importance. En fait, je crois que j'ai eu peur d'y croire. Je me suis persuadé qu'il avait dû faire erreur sur la personne, même si ce n'était pas le genre de Snape de se tromper ou de faire des blagues.

Dans la grotte, au moment où mes yeux se sont posés sur lui, mon cerveau s'est comme déconnecté. Je voyais bien que c'était Malfoy. Il avait le même visage que la dernière fois que je l'ai vu. Mais pourtant, je ne pouvais toujours pas y croire. Quand j'ai demandé à la vampire au visage de fée de le sortir de la grotte, mon cerveau ne voulait toujours pas reconnaître sa présence. Je me suis persuadé à ce moment-là que le sorcier qui était allongé sur ce sol crasseux ressemblait seulement et de façon incroyable à Malfoy, car après toutes ces années, il était impossible qu'il n'ait pas changé d'un iota. Au cours de mon combat contre Voldemort, une partie de mon esprit n'avait pas arrêté de se poser des questions sur Malfoy.

Était-ce bien lui ? Ne s'agissait-il pas d'un sosie ? Que faisait-il là ? Et si c'était bien lui, comment se faisait-il qu'il n'ait pas changé du tout ? Ces questionnements m'ont amené à perdre ma concentration et ont contribué à me faire perdre le contrôle de moi-même. Résultat, j'ai été imprudent et Voldemort a fini par prendre le dessus sur moi. Je ne dis pas que c'est la faute de Malfoy si j'ai pris une branlée, mais le savoir en vie m'a beaucoup et me perturbe encore. Ce n'est que quand Snape m'a soustrait du dernier maléfice mortel que Voldemort m'a envoyé et a pris la fuite avec moi dans ses bras pour rejoindre la vampire qui était partie avec Malfoy, que j'ai enfin fini par accepter qu'il était bel et bien en vie.

Je sais, parfois je suis d'une lenteur inimaginable ! C'est le cœur battant la chamade…rectification, parce qu'entre nous, étant mort depuis des lustres, je vois mal comment mon cœur pourrait battre la chamade. Donc, c'est l'esprit en fête que je me rends auprès de Snape et de Malfoy. La vue de Snape sous les traits d'un vieillard bossu me perturbe étrangement. Je n'arrive pas à me faire à cette apparence. C'est tout simplement trop bizarre pour moi !

_ Potter, que mon apparence vous pose problème est le cadet de mes soucis ! Alors, au lieu de brasser de l'air avec cette passoire qui vous sert de cerveau, venez plutôt m'aider avec Malfoy.

Oups ! Je crois que je viens de penser à haute voix une fois de plus. Sinon, très charmant accueil comme à son habitude. Au moins, sur ce point, il n'a pas changé d'un poil. Une moue de contrariété aux lèvres, je m'avance vers lui. Nous nous trouvons dans une bibliothèque vu le nombre de livres qui recouvrent les murs et les tables. Il y a plusieurs fauteuils qui sont dispersés un peu partout dans la pièce. Snape se trouve dans un coin un peu à l'écart des vampires et de l'homme-loup qui sont installés sur les sièges et qui le regarde avec méfiance. Mon ancien professeur est penché au-dessus de Malfoy qui est allongé sur une table.

Lorsque j'arrive à leur hauteur, Snape me tend une baguette en argent et transparente. Je n'avais encore jamais vu une baguette de cette sorte quand j'étais sorcier. Elle dégage un pouvoir étrange. Ce n'est pas qu'elle soit gorgée de magie. Non ! Sa puissance magique est presque semblable à celle de la baguette que Neville utilisait avant. C'est-à-dire, très faible. Presque inexistante pour tout vous dire. En effet, les premiers jours que Neville a passé à Poudlard, il utilisait la baguette de son père sous les directives de sa grande mère. Ce qui faisait que ses sortilèges perdaient de leur puissance lorsqu'il les lançait comme la baguette n'était pas adapté à lui. Cela étant dit, revenons à la baguette que me tend Snape. Ce qui est fascinant chez elle, c'est la chaleur et la douceur réconfortantes qui émanent de cette dernière. En la voyant, j'ai le désir étrange de la prendre dans mes bras et de la serrer de toutes mes forces. Ce qui entre nous est vraiment con étant donné qu'il s'agit d'une baguette magique et non d'une personne. L'étrange pouvoir qui se dégage d'elle a un effet hypnotique sur moi. Un effet que Snape s'empresse de dissiper avec un autre de ses sarcasmes :

_ Fermez votre bouche avant que les mouches n'y rentrent et prenez cette baguette, m'ordonne-t-il d'une voix cassante.

_ Vous savez que je n'ai plus besoin d'une baguette pour utiliser la magie, je lui rappelle en tendant toutefois la main pour me saisir d'elle.

C'est plus fort que moi. Elle a un pouvoir attractive sur ma personne. Lorsque mes doigts la touchent, une vague de sérénité telle que je n'ai encore jamais connu se déverse en moi. C'est troublant, mais tellement bon que je ne peux pas retenir le sourire benêt qui me monte aux lèvres.

_ Avez-vous perdu la tête, Potter ? me vient la voix cassante de Snape.

_ Pardon ! Je m'exclame distraitement.

J'ai l'impression d'être sourd. Cette baguette a les mêmes effets sur moi que le sang sorcier. Outre cette sérénité étrange qui s'est installée en moi, j'ai la sensation que je pourrais faire tout ce que je veux. Encore un peu, et je me prendrais pour Merlin en personne. Ivre de ce pouvoir, car oui c'est bien du pouvoir qui parcourt tout mon être, je me mets à faire des moulinets avec la baguette. Des étincelles dorées s'échappent d'elle et virevoltent autour de moi. On dirait de minuscules petites fées qui dansent autour de ma tête. C'est beau.

_ Il suffit, Potter ! me hurle Snape en me retirant la baguette de la main.

Hein ! Mais pourquoi a-t-il fait ça ? C'est lui qui m'a dit de la prendre, alors pourquoi me l'a-t-il reprise ? Ce n'est pas juste. La tristesse et un sentiment intense d'injuste prennent la place de la sérénité. Mes épaules s'affaissent et les larmes me montent aux yeux. Mais petit bémol, les vampires ne peuvent pas pleurer. Ce rappel me met le moral à zéro. Je renifle comme un bébé en me mordant la lèvre inférieure. Sérieux ! C'est quoi ce bordel ! Je commence à paniquer.

_ Je n'aurais jamais pensé que vous en viendrez à vous nourrir du sang des sorciers, Potter, me dit Snape avec incrédulité. Avec votre sens simpliste de la morale, j'aurais pensé que vous vous seriez tenu aux animaux comme repas. C'est vraiment inattendu, mais nous n'y pouvons plus rien maintenant. Cela va toutefois un peu compliquer les choses.

Je ne comprends pas de quoi il parle. Pourquoi ma façon de m'alimenter pourrait-elle compliquer les choses ? Et puis, de quelles choses s'agit-il ? Bon, je ne suis pas vraiment surpris de son étonnement face à mon régime alimentaire. Ce n'est pas très surprenant au vu de l'idiot que j'étais avant ma transformation. Il ne faut pas oublier qu'avant on me surnommait saint Potter. OK, c'est Malfoy qui avait l'habitude de m'appeler ainsi. Mais pour tout le monde, je l'étais vraiment. Avec ma tendance à me lancer au-devant du danger pour protéger la veuve et l'orphelin, les gens s'attendent certainement à ce que je me comporte de cette façon après ma transformation.

Ils s'attendent sûrement à ce que je sois horrifié par ma situation. Que je tente de mettre fin à mon existence. Et que dans le cas contraire, que je vive reclus dans une forêt en me nourrissant de bêtes sauvages. Seulement, j'ai changé. Je ne suis plus ce petit garçon en manque d'amour et qui était prêt à tout pour se faire aimer quitte à donner sa vie pour ça. Après la trahison de Dumbledore, le Harry que j'avais été, a disparu. Maintenant, au lieu de mettre le bien des autres en avant, je place le mien en premier. Et croyez-moi, je n'ai aucune envie de changer ça ! Cela étant dit, je demande à Snape quelques explications. J'ai beaucoup de questions dont j'ai bien l'intention d'obtenir les réponses. Et cela, en commençant par les effets étranges que cette baguette a sur moi.

_ Ce n'est pas le moment Potter ! Nous devons nous occuper de Malfoy en premier. Nous allons avoir besoin de son aide pour vaincre Voldemort.

Bon, je crois que mes questions vont devoir attendre encore un peu.

_ Que dois-je faire ? je lui demande en poussant un grand soupir.

_ Je sais que je devrais m'inquiéter pour l'état de santé de Malfoy, mais comme il est entre les mains de Snape, j'ai l'esprit tranquille. Snape est le meilleur potionniste que je connaisse. Si quelqu'un est capable d'aider Draco, c'est bien lui.

_ Je suppose que vos compétences en potions ne se sont pas améliorées depuis la dernière fois que nous nous sommes vu, me dit-il en me tendant un truc visqueux d'origine inconnue.

Ne voulant pas m'attirer ses foudres, je le prends en grimaçant de dégoût.

_ Non, elles ne se sont pas améliorées. Je pense qu'elles se sont même détériorées avec le temps, je lui réponds.

Mon regard est attiré sur une petite table qui se trouve au pied de la grande table sur laquelle est allongé Malfoy et dont je n'avais pas remarqué la présence avant. Un chaudron est posé sur elle et de la fumée verte en sort. Je détaille la table avec application, essayant de me souvenir des noms des ingrédients qui se trouvent sur elle. Je mets toute ma concentration là-dessus. Si je fais ça, c'est parce que j'ai peur de poser mes yeux sur le sorcier qui est sur la table. Curieusement, même si j'ai fini par accepter qu'il soit bien en vie et que je sois impatient, heureux et excité de le revoir ; j'ai peur de poser mes yeux sur lui. J'ai cette impression ridicule que si je venais à le faire, Draco va disparaître. Ce qui est complètement grotesque.

_ Que dois-je faire avec ça ? je demande à Snape afin de me sortir de mes pensées.

_ Versez-le dans la potion en remuant trois fois la potion de droite à gauche. Je pense que cela ne devrait pas être trop difficile à accomplir même pour vous.

_ Non, je ne pense pas, lui dis-je en pinçant les lèvres.

Voilà pourquoi je n'ai plus jamais touché à un chaudron après ma transformation. Poussant un long soupir de désespoir, je m'exécute en évitant de regarder Malfoy. Alors que je suis les instructions de Snape, je m'étonne du manque de réaction des vampires et de l'homme-loup. En dehors de l'accueil bruyant du suicidaire, je ne perçois aucune autre voix. Serait-ce parce que le soupçon de l'imperium de tout à l'heure est toujours actif ou bien est-ce autre chose ? En vérité, la réponse m'importe peu. Enfin, c'est ce que je voudrais que cela soit.

_ Potter ! Venez ici, m'ordonne Snape au moment où je pose la longue cuillère qui m'a servi à remuer la potion.

Je me dépêche de me rendre auprès de lui. Minute ! Depuis quand suis-je devenu aussi servile ? Surtout envers Snape !

_ Tenez-lui la tête ? m'enjoint-il ensuite.

Et comme un petit enfant bien obéissant, je m'exécute. Lorsque mes mains se posent sur la tête de Draco, une décharge de magie me transperce le cœur. Ce n'est rien de douloureux, mais je crois sentir mon cœur faire un soubresaut. Avant que je ne puisse m'interroger plus en avant sur cet étrange phénomène, je sens une pression sur mon cœur. C'est comme si quelqu'un essayait de faire repartir mon cœur mort. Apeuré par cela, je tente de retirer mes mains de la tête de Draco. Mais je n'y arrive pas. Ils sont littéralement collés sur cette dernière. Je tire de toutes mes forces, mais rien à faire, elles refusent de bouger. La panique me gagne alors que les pressions sur mon cœur ne font qu'augmenter.

_ Potter, calmez-vous, me crie Snape.

Que se passe-t-il ? je voudrais lui demander, mais aucun mot ne sort de ma bouche. Mon cœur commence à me faire mal. La douleur va en augmentant tandis que les battements (oui, j'ai bien dit battements) de mon cœur s'accélèrent. Ma vision se trouble. Mes pieds me lâchent. Tout devient noir. Je perds conscience. Une question me traverse l'esprit alors que les ténèbres m'enveloppent : suis-je en train de mourir ?

LSS

Voir Potter en chair et en os m'a fait perdre connaissance. Lorsque je reviens à moi, je suis allongé sur une table qui se trouve dans une bibliothèque. Je suis très confus et n'arrive toujours pas à bouger mon corps. J'ai l'impression, que mon engourdissement est bien plus prononcé que quand je me trouvais dans la grotte avec les Mangemorts et Voldemort. Je cligne les yeux afin d'essayer de les maintenir ouverts, car ils commencent à se faire lourds ce qui fait que j'ai du mal à les empêcher de se fermer. Que se passe-t-il ? Le sort qui a été jeté sur moi aurait-il d'autres effets que ceux de me maintenir immobile et de rendre aveugle temporairement ?

Serait-il en train de me tuer ? Vais-je finalement mourir après toutes ces années ? Vais-je perdre la vie alors que je viens à peine de retrouver Potter ? Un Potter qui n'avait pas changé d'un pouce et qui était devenu un vampire. Les questions et la peur de la mort se bousculent en moi. Perdu dans la confusion de mes émotions, je commence à sombrer dans les ténèbres. L'obscurité plonge sur moi et me prive de la vue. J'ai l'impression de couler dans une mer de noirceur. Je suis de nouveau plongé dans la pénombre. Je panique. J'ai l'impression que mon cœur tente de sortir de ma poitrine. Je cligne des yeux frénétiquement. Dans mon affolement, je me persuade qu'ainsi ma vue va me revenir. Mais c'est inutile. Je ne vois toujours rien.

Je ne sais pas depuis combien de temps j'ai perdu ma vision, mais cela a été suffisamment long pour me permettre de me reprendre. Les battements de mon cœur se sont stabilisés et la panique s'est estompée. Je me suis résigné à mon sort, car de toute façon, je ne peux rien faire. Je suis revenu à mon état de prisonnier. La seule chose qui change cette fois, c'est que mon corps est ma prison. Le temps passe. Est-ce des secondes, des minutes, des heures, des jours, des semaines, des mois ou bien des années ? Je n'en ai aucune idée, car tout n'est que ténèbres.

Quelque chose change. Un picotement. Il est d'abord ténu. Je crois même l'avoir rêvé. Pourtant, il revient quelques secondes plus tard. Il est beaucoup plus fort cette fois. Il parcourt tout mon corps avant de se rassembler au niveau de mon cœur. Je sens plusieurs faibles pressions sur mon muscle cardiaque. C'est comme si quelqu'un le tâtait à la recherche de quelque chose. Les pressions deviennent de plus en plus fortes. Un étirement. Il est un peu comme celui que j'ai ressenti dans la grotte avant la résurrection de Voldemort. J'ai l'impression que quelque chose me tire vers le haut. À la surface. Là où il y a de la lumière.

J'ouvre les yeux en prenant une longue bouffée d'air tel un noyer qui revient à la vie. La lumière m'éblouit. Je cligne les yeux afin d'ajuster ma vue. Lorsque cela est fait, je jette un regard curieux autour de moi. Je suis toujours dans la bibliothèque et allongé sur la table. Mes yeux se pose le vieillard bossu que j'ai rencontré devant les grilles de Poudlard et qui portait Potter. Intrigué, je me redresse sur mes coudes. Ce n'est qu'à cet instant que je réalise que je peux me mouvoir à nouveau. Le soulagement me gagne. Je m'apprête à demander au bossu qui il était et à le remercier par la même occasion de m'être venu en aide, mais il me devance en me fourrant un bol fumant et nauséabond sous le nez.

_ Buvez cela immédiatement ou les efforts de Potter seront vains.

Cela m'est ordonné d'une voix bourrue. Je me saisis du bol et le porte à mes lèvres. Je tente de ne pas faire attention à l'odeur, mais elle vraiment écœurante. Donc, c'est Potter qui vient de me libérer de prison. Comment a-t-il fait ça, j'aimerais bien le savoir. Et d'abord, où se trouve-t-il, je me demande en parcourant la pièce de mon regard? Mais où que se pose mon regard, il n'y a aucune trace de lui. Tout ce que je vois, c'est les personnes qui ont rejoint ma sauveuse avec Potter avant mon évanouissement.

_ Il se repose dans une des chambres du sous-sol, me dit soudainement le bossu.

_ Hein ? De qui parlez-vous ? je lui demande quelque peu perplexe.

Avais-je parlé à voix haute ?

_ Cet imbécile de Potter se repose dans une chambre au sous-sol, me dit le bossu.

_ Que lui est-il arrivé ? je ne peux me retenir de lui demander.

Un vampire qui se repose, c'est un comble tout de même. Cela ne pouvait donc dire qu'une chose, Saint Potter a encore fait une stupidité qui l'avait blessée. Et cela semble être grave, car normalement les vampires se remettent rapidement de leurs blessures. Leur capacité de régénération est réputée pour être d'une efficacité sans limite. La question est : qu'est-ce qui a bien pu blesser un vampire si durement que celui-ci ait besoin de se reposer ?

_ Je pense que lorsqu'il a touché la baguette de régénération, une infime partie de la magie de celle-ci s'est logée en lui. Et quand il a posé ses mains sur votre tête, celle-ci s'est servie de lui pour vous soigner. Il ne fera donc jamais rien comme tout le monde ! soupire le bossu en reprenant le bol vide pour le poser sur la table.

_ La baguette de régénération, qu'est-ce que c'est ?

_ Comme son nom l'indique, c'est une baguette qui régénère, me répond le bossu.

On dirait que je n'aurais pas droit à plus d'explication vu le ton employé.

_ Est-ce que Potter va bien ? je lui demande ensuite.

_ Oui, il doit seulement récupérer la magie qu'il a perdue durant le processus, me dit-il.

_ Je n'arrive toujours pas à croire à ce qu'il a fait. En un millier d'années, c'est bien la première fois que je vois ça, marmonna-t-il en suite.

_ Pourrais-je le voir ?

_ Oui, comme je vous l'ai dit, il est au sous-sol. Je ne pense pas que vous ayez besoin de moi pour trouver votre chemin.

Il n'a pas le temps de finir sa phrase que je suis déjà devant la porte mon détecteur d'âme grand ouvert. J'ai hâte, vraiment hâte de le voir. De le toucher. Mais avant tout, j'ai hâte de lui avouer mes sentiments après tout ce temps. Je n'ai plus peur d'un rejet ou de moqueries. Tout ce que je veux, c'est lui dire à quel point je l'aime et combien il m'a manqué. Les années que j'ai passées enfermé dans cette cellule m'ont appris une chose : que tout peut arriver et à tout moment. Alors, il faut faire et dire les choses quand nous avons l'occasion avant que cela nous soit impossible à faire.

* * *

 **Alors, que pensez vous de cette suite ?**


	9. Chapter 8

**Disclamer:** Twilight est à **Stéphanie Meyer** HARRY POTTER est à **J.K. Rowling**

 **NdA :** Même si en français on dit Severus Rogue, je préfère la forme anglaise de Severus Snape _._

 **Bêta :** Zarbi

* * *

 **Chapitre 8**

Je me réveille dans la même pièce que tout à l'heure. Je trouve que depuis mon retour, je fais un peu trop de malaise. C'est le comble pour un être tel que moi. Dire que j'ai vécu des années à l'étranger sans recevoir une seule égratignure alors même que je me fourrais sans cesse dans des situations pas possibles ! Et il m'aura suffi de tout simplement remettre les pieds en Angleterre pour que les ennuis reviennent au grand galop et que je reprenne mes mauvaises habitudes. J'en viens à me demander si ce pays ne me porte pas malheur. Hum !

Je me lève du lit et m'étire. Je me demande comment ai-je fini dans ce lit. Tout ce dont je me souviens c'est de cette affreuse douleur que j'ai ressentie au cœur et les battements effrénés de celui-ci. En parlant de ça, je place ma main sur ma poitrine et la masse. Les oreilles en éveil, j'écoute mon cœur. Une minute passe. Silence. Rien. Pas même un tout petit spasme. J'en déduis que les choses sont revenues à la normale. Mais tout de même, c'était quoi ce délire ? Qu'est-ce que cette vieille chauve-souris bossue avait traficoté sur moi ? Parce qu'oui ! Je sais que c'est à coup sûr de sa faute ce qui est arrivé ! Eh non ! Je ne suis en aucun cas injuste avec lui !

Je mets ma main à couper qu'il est derrière tout ça. En voilà une autre question dont il doit répondre. Hmmm ! J'ai l'impression que depuis nos retrouvailles, j'ai de plus en plus de questions à lui poser. Et foi de Potter, j'aurais mes réponses en commençant par celle-ci : comment s'y ait-il pris pour me transformer en vampire alors que c'est en théorie impossible ? Cette question m'a toujours travaillé. Mais comme Snape avait disparu sans laisser de traces, je n'ai jamais pu l'interroger. Maintenant que je l'ai retrouvé, je vais tout faire pour avoir le fin mot de cette histoire et cela, tout de suite. D'un pas déterminé, je me dirige vers la porte avec l'intention d'aller demander des comptes à Snape.

Cependant, avant que je n'aie le temps de me saisir de la poignée, la porte s'ouvre avec force et va se cogner violemment contre le mur. Hein ! C'est quoi encore ce délire ? Est-ce des manières d'entrer dans une pièce ? Je m'apprête à faire connaître ma façon de penser au petit mal élevé qui vient de s'introduire dans ''ma chambre'' sans invitation lorsque les mots se bloquent dans ma gorge. Par la barbe de Merlin ! La surprise me rend complètement muet. Une première pour moi. Les yeux écarquillés, je ne peux que dévisager mon visiteur, la bouche ouverte stupidement dans le vide.

_ Potter, j'ai des choses importantes à te dire. Alors tu vas la fermer et me laisser aller jusqu'au bout ou je vais te le faire regretter !

Il a dit ça comme si l'on venait de se quitter la veille et non des années plus tôt. Mais je n'ai rien dit ! ai-je envie de lui crier. Je suis même incapable d'aligner deux mots à la suite., Aucun mot n'arrive à franchir mes lèvres. On aurait dit que quelqu'un vient de me les coudre. Voyant qu'il attend une réponse de ma part, je hoche la tête pour signaler qu'il peut continuer. Malgré la stupeur de le voir sur ses deux pieds, je suis curieux d'entendre ce qu'il veut me dire. En tout cas, la façon brusque et arrogante qu'il avait l'habitude d'employer avec moi n'a pas changé d'un iota depuis notre dernière rencontre.

_ Bon, si tu oses te moquer de moi Potter, je te promets une mort lente et douloureuse.

Je ne sais pas ce qu'il veut me dire, mais tout d'un coup, je ne suis plus aussi curieux de le savoir. Et même si je suis très, plus que très heureux même, de le revoir et sur ses pieds qui plus est, je n'oublie pas à qui j'ai à faire. Donc, la méfiance est de mise et cela, quand bien même tout mon corps ne désire qu'une chose : le prendre dans mes bras pour le serrer à l'étouffer afin de m'assurer qu'il est bel et bien là devant moi et qu'il ne s'agit pas juste d'un rêve. Je retiens de justesse mon pied qui veut faire un pas en avant sans mon consentement. Vous savez, dans mes rêves les plus fous et alors même que je le pensais mort et enterré depuis des lustres ou bien marié avec une ribambelle d'enfants, j'ai toujours espéré le retrouver un jour. Dans mon imagination, nos retrouvailles sont toujours romantiques et chaudes. Très très chaudes même.

Cela est loin d'être le cas en ce moment. Je sais que c'était débile et insensé comme rêves dans ce contexte, mais cela a toujours été bien plus fort que moi. Lorsqu'il est question de lui, mon cerveau a tendance à dysfonctionner. Cela avait été le cas à Poudlard tout comme après ma transformation et à cet instant même. Il m'est arrivé un nombre incalculable de fois de me demander pourquoi je suis aussi accro à cet abruti imbu de lui-même. Mais comme dit le dicton : le cœur à ses raisons que la raison ne connaît pas.

_ Potter ! Est-ce que tu m'écoutes ?!

C'est demandé avec tant de gentillesse, que je me demande s'il n'a pas de lien familial caché avec Snape. Ils sont si aimables dans leur façon qu'ils ont de s'adresser à moi, que je me sens extrêmement privilégié. Notez l'ironie sous-jacente.

_ Non, je ne t'écoutais pas, lui dis-je les dents serrées pour contenir mon agacement devant le ton employé.

Adieu mes retrouvailles de rêve.

_ Pourrais-tu répéter s'il te plait ?

Notez l'extrême politesse avec laquelle je lui réponds. Alors, qu'on ne vienne pas me dire que je suis insolent ou impoli.

_ Je te disais que j'étais amoureux de toi. Je le suis depuis Poudlard. Avant, j'avais peur de te l'avouer. Mais avec tout ce que j'ai vécu, je n'ai plus peur de le dire. Je sais que cela doit te paraître étrange, incroyable et peut-être même risible, mais c'est bien la vérité. Je n'attends rien de toi en retour, je voulais juste te le dire. Voilà, c'est fait.

À la fin de sa tirade, il tourne les talons et quitte la pièce comme il est venu. Et je suis tellement estomaqué par sa déclaration que je n'ai pas la présence d'esprit de le retenir. Je crois que mon cerveau vient de bugger comme disent les moldus. Il me faut un certain temps pour comprendre ce qui vient de se produire et commencer à saisir que tout ça n'est pas que le fruit de mon imagination ni l'un de mes stupides songes. Et pour m'en assurer vraiment de cela, je me pince le bras de toutes mes forces. Le problème c'est que ma peau est tellement dure et ma résistance à la douleur est si grande que ce geste est tout bonnement inutile.

Néanmoins, paradoxalement, cette absence de douleur me fait réaliser que tout cela est bien réel. Malfoy vient sans l'ombre d'un doute de se déclarer à moi, son ennemi juré ; moi, Harry Potter. C'est tellement énorme, que je me demande pendant une seconde si je ne suis dans une autre dimension ou si je ne suis pas dans un rêve éveillé. Pourtant, il semblerait que je sois parfaitement conscient et non plongé dans un de ces étranges états de semi inconscience ressemblant étrangement au sommeil qu'il m'arrive d'avoir une fois tous les deux mois et qui doit certainement être la conséquence de mes origines sorcières.

Tout en me disant cela, une question que je qualifierais d'intelligente me vient à l'esprit : pourquoi je reste là à regarder bêtement cette porte alors que l'homme que j'aime vient de m'avouer qu'il partage mes sentiments. Pourquoi est-ce que je ne suis pas encore à sa poursuite ? Suis-je stupide ? Enfin sorti de ma stupeur, j'use de ma vitesse vampirique pour me lancer à sa poursuite.

Guidé par mon odorat, je parcours les étages et couloirs de la maison pour le trouver. Pendant ma recherche, je me pose des questions sur Malfoy ; sur ce qu'il est devenu. Je m'interroge là-dessus, car après l'avoir vu de près dans la bibliothèque, je me suis rendu compte qu'il n'est plus tout à fait humain. Il se dégage de lui un pouvoir obscur, maléfique même. Attention ! Je ne dis pas qu'il est maléfique. C'est uniquement son pouvoir qui l'est. En fait, il ressemble un peu à celui de Voldemort sans pour autant l'être. Alors que celui de tête de serpent est agressif, violent et destructeur, celui de Draco est plus modéré. Plus doux. Je sais que le mot doux ne va pas forcément de pair avec le mot maléfique, mais c'est bien le terme qui me vient en tête en ce qui concerne la magie de Draco.

Bien qu'elle soit maléfique, enfin, sombre irait mieux dans ce cas, elle dégage beaucoup de chaleur. Et c'est bien la première fois que je suis face à une telle magie. Que lui est-il arrivé pour que sa magie ait autant changé ? Je dois le découvrir ; mais pas maintenant. Pour l'instant, le plus urgent est de le retrouver et de lui révéler mes sentiments à mon tour. J'ai tellement hâte de lui dire et de surtout voir sa réaction. Lui qui doit certainement s'attendre à un rejet moqueur de ma part, va être très surpris. Je le déniche enfin dans une chambre au dernier étage. La maison est sur huit étages en plus d'un sous-sol. Il est assis sur le rebord d'une fenêtre, une jambe pliée sous son menton. Sa tête est tournée vers l'extérieur. Dans cette posture, il est d'une beauté incroyable.

LSS

Après avoir quitté la chambre de Potter, je cours me cacher dans une pièce se trouvant au dernier étage de la maison. Je sais que je suis lâche de m'être sauvé ainsi, mais j'ai bien trop peur d'un rejet. Je sais que j'ai dit que je n'avais plus peur des conséquences de ma déclaration, mais il se trouve que j'avais tort. J'ai peur de me prendre un mur. Au moins, j'ai pu lui dire ce que j'éprouve pour lui. Il sait maintenant que je l'aime. Bon, il est vrai que j'aurais pu lui dire d'une manière bien plus agréable, voir même romantique ; mais quand je me suis trouvé face à lui la peur a pris le pas sur moi et j'en aie perdu mes moyens.

Assis sur le rebord d'une fenêtre, je me désole de ma lâcheté. Pourquoi ai-je fui ainsi ? Il n'est pas dit que j'aurais reçu un non. Il se pourrait que Potter réponde favorablement à ma déclaration. Ben quoi ! Les miracles existent... je crois. Je soupire de dépit en frappant mon front avec la paume de ma main. Que je suis bête alors ! Je pense à retourner là-bas, mais une image d'un Potter moqueur me retient. Ah ! Pourquoi ai-je fui !? Une dizaine de minutes passent avant que la porte ne s'ouvre.

Je ne prends pas la peine de tourner la tête dans la direction de celle-ci, car je sais déjà qui vient de franchir le seuil. J'ai senti son âme bien avant qu'il n'ait ouvert la porte. J'ai suivi son ascension vers les étages en me demandant ce qu'il vient faire. Je me suis demandé si je devais l'attendre ou bien prendre mes jambes à mon cou une fois de plus. Mais le temps de prendre la décision, il était déjà à quelques pas de l'étage. Décidant de faire comme si de rien n'était, je tourne ma tête vers l'extérieur. C'est ainsi qu'il me trouve. Il reste près de la porte durant une minute à m'observer en silence.

Les secondes passantes, je commence à prendre peur. Qu'est-ce qu'il attend ? Pourquoi ne dit-il rien ? Que me veut-il ? Est-il venu pour se payer de ma tête ? Sans que je ne le veuille, la colère commence à monter en moi. J'avais oublié à quel point Potter pouvais m'énerver après tout ce temps passé dans ma cellule. Je sais qu'il n'a rien fait ou dit qui peut me mettre dans cet état, mais c'est plus fort que moi. En fait, en ce moment c'est la peur qui parle. Et comme à chaque fois que j'ai peur, je me cache derrière la colère. Je pensais qu'avec tout ce qui m'est arrivé, j'avais perdu ce trait de mon caractère. Mais il semblerait que cela ne soit pas le cas.

Ne pouvant plus supporter le silence de Potter, je m'apprête à lui dire une méchanceté rien que pour avoir une réaction de sa part. Cependant, avant que je n'ouvre la bouche, il prend la parole.

_ Moi aussi.

_ Toi aussi, quoi ? Je lui demande.

_ Moi aussi je t'aime.

Je crois que je n'ai pas bien compris. Potter vient-il de dire qu'il est également amoureux de moi ? Pour m'assurer que mes oreilles ne sont pas trompées, je lui demande confirmation.

_ Tu m'as bien entendu Malfoy. Je suis amoureux de toi.

Je reste sans voix les yeux fixés sur lui. Jamais dans mes rêves les plus fous, je n'ai une seule fois imaginé qu'il partagerait mes sentiments. Et maintenant, que faire ? Dois-je aller le prendre dans mes bras ? L'embrasser ? Ne rien faire ? Que dois-je faire ? Cela fait un moment que je n'ai pas eu de contact avec des êtres humains. Je ne sais donc pas comment réagir. Je ne tiens pas à lui faire peur en réagissant bizarrement. Je n'ai pas le temps de m'interroger un plus là-dessus, car la porte que Potter avait fini par fermer vient de s'ouvrir à la volée. Un des vampires, un blond, qui se trouvait dans la bibliothèque entre en trombe.

_ Venez avec moi ! Votre ami vient de perdre connaissance.

_ Hein ! s'exclame Potter. De qui veux-tu dire par-là ? Qui a perdu connaissance ?

_ Le bossu.

_ Snape s'est évanoui !? Comment ? s'étonne Harry.

_ Je ne sais pas comment. Il s'est juste effondré sans prévenir.

Je n'écoute pas la suite de la conversation. Mon cerveau s'est arrêté sur le « Snape s'est évanoui ». Donc, celui qui vient de me soigner est Snape. Snape comme mon parrain ? Snape, comme celui qui a aidé Voldemort à me transformer en cette chose écœurante que je suis devenu ? Snape, comme celui qui m'a remis dans ma cellule après que je sois parvenu à m'échapper un peu avant ma transformation ? Fuite que j'avais fini par oublier tant la douleur que j'ai éprouvée après cette nouvelle trahison fut forte. Insupportable même. S'agit-il de ce Snape là ?


	10. Chapter 9

**Disclamer:** Twilight est à **Stéphanie Meyer** HARRY POTTER est à **J.K. Rowling**

 **NdA :** Même si en français on dit Severus Rogue, je préfère la forme anglaise de Severus Snape _._

 **Bêta :** Zarbi

Merci pour les com's

* * *

 **Chapitre 9**

Je pousse le vampire qui vient de nous annoncer la nouvelle et dévale les escaliers en un éclair. Je ne prends même pas la peine de m'assurer que Draco me suit. Quelques secondes me suffisent pour atteindre l'entrée de la bibliothèque. Je brise en deux la porte tant je la pousse avec force. Sans aucun regard pour la famille de vampires végétariens et l'homme-loup qui se trouvent encore dans la pièce, je me dirige immédiatement vers Snape qui a été placé sur la table où Draco avait été allongé quelque temps plus tôt. Et sans ménagement, je pousse le patriarche de la famille qui se tient au-dessus de Snape pour prendre sa place.

L'incrédulité me frappe lorsque je constate qu'oui ; mon ancien professeur de potion a bel et bien perdu connaissance. Son visage est blanc comme neige. Il pourrait facilement rivaliser avec les vampires tant sa peau est blanche. Étendu sur cette table, les yeux fermés il semble être complètement vulnérable. Cette pensée me fait peur et me choque en même temps. En effet, Snape et vulnérabilité ne vont pas du tout ensemble. Inconsciemment, je tends la main vers sa joue et la touche du bout des doigts. Waouh ! Contrairement à ce que l'on pourrait croire au vu de sa pâleur, sa peau est chaude. Je veux dire, vraiment chaude. Très très chaude. Brûlante même. Et pour que la chaleur de sa peau puisse percer la froideur de la mienne, c'est qu'elle n'est pas naturelle.

La température corporelle de Snape _est_ n'est pas d'origine humaine. Elle n'est ni sorcière, ni moldue. Alors, qu'est ce que cela veut bien dire ? Qu'est donc Snape ? Est-il seulement humain ?! Voilà encore une autre question qui vient s'ajouter à la multitude que j'ai en stock. Mes réflexes du temps de la guerre me reviennent naturellement et je me surprends à lancer un sort de diagnostic sur mon ancien professeur. Les résultats ne tardent pas s'afficher au-dessus de son corps. Je me penche un peu en avant pour mieux les examiner. Je suis ébahi par ce que je vois. Mon ahurissement est tel que je fais involontairement un pas en arrière.

Dites-moi que je rêve ! Que c'est impossible ! Que ce que je vois est le fruit de mon imagination ! Cela ne peut pas être réel ! Pour m'en assurer, je relance l'analyse. Merde ! Le résultat est le même. Je me recule de deux pas et cherche Draco du regard convaincu qu'il m'avait suivi. Mon intuition est bonne, il est près de l'entrée. Il a le regard fixé sur Snape. Immédiatement, je m'élance vers lui, je lui prends la main et le conduis auprès de notre ancien professeur. Ensuite, je lui demande d'examiner les résultats d'analyse de celui-ci. Je veux m'assurer que je n'ai pas fait une erreur d'interprétation. Et puis, Draco a toujours été meilleur que moi en médicomagie. Tout comme avec moi, la surprise s'affiche sur son visage. De stupeur, il se tourne vers moi.

_ Potter, c'est une blague, n'est-ce pas !? me dit-il avec énervement.

Pourquoi est-il énervé au juste ? Je n'ai rien fait de mal.

_ Non. Tu m'as bien vu lancer le sortilège, non ?!

_ Tu as dû faire une erreur quelque part alors, me dit-il.

_ Aucune chance, j'ai lancé ce charme tellement de fois durant la guerre que je peux le faire les yeux fermés. Ce n'est donc pas une erreur de ma part, lui dis-je en essayant de garde mon sang froid.

_ Alors, si ce n'est pas une erreur, qu'est-ce que cela veut dire ?

_ Que se passe-t-il ? demande soudainement le patriarche des vampires.

Avant que je n'aie le temps de lui lancer l'un de mes sarcasmes, Draco lui dit :

_ Il se trouve que nous avons été abusés. Et pas qu'un peu.

_ Abusés ? Par qui ?

_ Cette chose-là, dit Draco en pointant Snape du doigt.

Mais était-ce vraiment Snape que nous avons là ? Je commence à en douter.

_ Comment a-t-il fait ça ? interroge le suicidaire qui s'est approché de la table avec l'homme-loup.

_ Il semblerait que cette chose, qui ou quoi qu'elle soit, est en réalité une femme.

_ Hein ! s'étonnèrent les vampires et l'homme-loup.

_ Une femme dites-vous ? questionne le patriarche en se penchant sur les résultats d'analyse à son tour comme s'il avait la capacité de les comprendre.

_ Selon ce bilan, il semblerait que soit bien le cas, lui confirme Draco. Et à moins que les hommes se soient mis à porter des enfants, cette chose est bien une femme. La preuve est ce qu'elle porte en son sein.

_ Vous voulez dire qu'il porte un enfant ? demande Carlisle incrédule.

_ De toute évidence, lui rétorque Draco furibond.

_ Comment est-ce possible ? Il m'a tout l'air d'être un homme à mes yeux et je ne perçois aucun autre battement de cœur que le sien, lui dit vampire en examinant Snape de plus près.

Il va même jusqu'à lui ôter ses vêtements pour le mettre torse nu. Lorsqu'il s'apprête à lui descendre son sous-vêtement pour s'assurer de ce qui s'y cache, je mets mon veto. Oh ! Il ne faut pas oublier que même si ce que nous venons de découvrir est pour le moins choquant et inhabituel, la personne ou créature qui se trouve devant nous est toujours Snape. Et de vous à moi, je ne tiens absolument pas à le voir dans son plus simple appareil. Brrr ! Rien que d'y penser… Bon, tout cela ne nous dit pas pourquoi Snape a perdu connaissance, ni comment le réveiller.

Je me tourne vers Draco qui se tient à quelques centimètres de moi. Ouah ! Je n'avais pas remarqué que nous étions si proches. Faisant un énorme effort pour ne pas lui sauter dessus, je lui demande s'il avait une idée sur ce qui a pu arriver à Snape et s'il pouvait y faire quelque chose. Il me jette un regard que je qualifierais de méprisant ou de haineux sur notre ancien enseignant avant de secouer la tête négativement. Je dois dire que je ne sais pas quoi faire. Je ne suis pas très doué en médicomagie. En fait, je suis d'une nullité absolue en la matière. Les seuls charmes de soins à ma connaissance sont ceux me permettant de recoudre une blessure et de stopper l'écoulement du sang. Donc, tenter quoi que ce soit sur Snape revient à simplement le tuer. Poussant un soupire de dépit sur mon incompétence, je tourne encore une fois mon regard vers Draco.

_ Tu ne peux vraiment rien faire pour lui ?

_ Non !

La réponse fut rapide, brève et chargée d'une colère que je n'arrive pas à comprendre. Si mes souvenirs sont bons, au temps de Poudlard, ces deux-là s'entendaient parfaitement. J'avais même l'impression que Draco vouait un culte à Snape. Il passait son temps à chercher l'approbation de ce dernier comme je le faisais avec Dumbledore. Alors, pourquoi ce ton et ce regard empli de haine ? J'ai peur de lui demande. Voyant que cela ne servirait à rien d'insister, je me tourne vers le patriarche vampire et lui demande s'il pouvait faire quelque chose. Je demande parce que j'ai cru comprendre qu'il était médecin, l'équivalent d'un médicomage chez les moldus. Lui aussi me dit qu'il ne savait pas quoi faire.

Ah ! Si seulement Hermione ou Poppy étaient là, mon problème serait réglé en un rien de temps. Mais Poppy avait trouvé la mort durant la guerre et je ne sais pas où se trouve Hermione en cet instant. En fait, si, je sais où la trouver. La question est : oserais-je aller la voir et ai-je envie de la revoir ? Ai-je envie de revenir dans sa vie et celle de Ron ? Et puis, que sont-ils devenus ? Tout en me posant ces questions, mes yeux se posent sur le corps à moitié dénudé de Snape et inconscient. Je dois absolument le sortir de cette inconscience si je veux obtenir des réponses à mes questions. Et si pour cela je dois renouer avec mon passé, je le ferais.

LSS

 **Note auteur : ici, le point de vue est extérieur.**

Il fait sombre et le ciel est couvert d'épais nuages gris annonciateurs d'une pluie imminente. Les rues étaient désertes et les magasins fermés depuis bien longtemps. Il n'y a pas un chat dehors. Le silence est complet. Dans une ruelle encore plus sombre que la nuit, un homme marche d'un pas rapide et silencieux. Il est très maigre et porte une barbe de plusieurs années, sale et broussailleuse. Ses yeux sont d'un beau marron clair et brillent d'une folie qui ne demande qu'à être relâchée. Il porte une robe sorcière grise qui a vu de meilleurs jours et déchirée d'ici et de là. L'homme est pied nu et cela ne semble pas le déranger plus que ça.

Veillant à ne pas se faire voir malgré l'obscurité ambiante, il se rend dans une petite boutique se trouvant à une centaine de mètres de l'entrée de l'Allée des Embrumes. La porte du magasin est cachée par un faux mur magique que seuls ceux sachant qu'elle se trouve là peuvent voir l'entrée. Sur la porte de la boutique, il y a un dessin représentant une créature mi-femme mi-serpent tenant une baguette magique dans sa main droite et une épée à double tranchant et couverte de runes protectrices dans sa main gauche. Ses cheveux sont d'un blanc neigeux et les pointes sont comme des têtes de serpents. Ses yeux sont d'un noir d'encre. On aurait dit deux gouffres sans fond.

Lorsque l'homme pose son regard sur eux, un frisson de peur lui parcourt tout le corps. Il se dépêche de pénétrer dans le magasin et de fermer la porte derrière lui. L'intérieur est minuscule et n'a que trois murs. L'intérieur du magasin ressemble à un triangle dont la porte en est le sommet. L'homme se sent à l'étroit et pas en sécurité. Devant lui s'étend un grand comptoir qui longe tout le mur d'en face. Deux pas seulement le séparent de celui-ci et cela ne le rassure en rien. Inconsciemment, il recule jusqu'à toucher la porte de son dos. Derrière le comptoir, il y a un grand vide ténébreux. Un vide d'où un vent glacial et en même temps très chaud s'élève et vient le frapper de plein fouet.

L'homme frissonne et claque des dents alors même que la sueur perle le long de son corps. Après une longue minute passée à subir le vent sans faire le moindre geste, l'homme se racle la gorge et demande s'il y avait quelqu'un. Seul le silence lui répond. Cependant, la force du vent augmente. L'homme est littéralement cloué à la porte. Son corps commence à chauffer comme s'il avait une poussée de fièvre. Il a l'impression que sa tête est prise dans un étau qui ne fait que se refermer de seconde en seconde. L'homme a l'impression que son crâne va exploser tant la pression est forte. Malgré la douleur atroce qu'il ressent, il n'émet aucun son. Il se contente de serrer les dents et d'attendre que cela passe.

Après avoir enduré cette douleur quelques interminables secondes de plus, tout disparaît. Le froid, la chaleur ainsi que la douleur. Le soulagement le fait glisser au sol. Assis à même le sol, il reprend son souffle et calme les battements affolés de son cœur. Lorsqu'il y parvient, il se remet debout et s'avance vers le comptoir. Quand seul quelques centimètres seulement le sépare de celui-ci, il fouille dans les profondeurs d'une des poches de sa robe et en tire une pièce faite d'une matière verte et brillante. On aurait dit un Gallion d'or sans son étrange couleur. L'homme jette un rapide coup d'œil à la pièce avant de détourner le regard comme s'il avait peur qu'elle ne l'attaque. Ensuite, il prend une grande inspiration, ferme les doigts sur la pièce, lève le poing et la lance de toutes ses forces dans le vide.

Un grand bruit, comme un coup de tonnerre se fait entendre dans tout le local. Le sol et les murs tremblent. Un trou de la taille d'un puits se forme au milieu du mur qui se trouve derrière le comptoir. Il est d'une blancheur laiteuse et brille comme une étoile. La lumière est si forte que l'homme doit fermer les yeux pour ne pas devenir aveugle. Le battement d'un cœur, fort et lent, se fait entendre. Le bruit est apaisant et chaleureux. L'homme à l'impression que quelqu'un le prend dans ses bras pour lui donner une étreinte chaleureuse. Et cela fait si longtemps qu'il n'a plus ressenti une telle étreinte que les larmes lui montent aux yeux. Il les retient pourtant.

Pas question de craquer maintenant. Il avait des choses importantes à faire. Il devait rejoindre Harry pour le prévenir. Il devait le mettre en garde contre Snape et Voldemort. Il devait le prévenir du danger. Il devait le prévenir avant que cela ne soit trop tard. Il devait aussi retrouver la prison de Malfoy, car lui aussi était en danger. Il encourait un danger encore plus grand que Harry. Il devait les sauver. Les sauver pour sauver tout le monde. Alors, non ! Il n'avait pas le temps de pleurer. Les _pleurs_ larmes seront pour plus tard. L'homme se dégage de l'étreinte et s'oblige à ouvrir les yeux.

_ Je ne suis pas ici pour demander du réconfort ou le repos, hurle-t-il.

_ Très bien sorcier, que désires-tu si ce n'est la paix éternelle ? L'immortalité ? Le pouvoir ? L'argent ? La célébrité ? Que cherches-tu ? demande une voix spectrale qui semblait venir de partout à la fois.

_ Je veux la garde des prochains Gardiens, dit l'homme avec assurance.

_ Tiens donc, tu es au courant à propos des Gardiens, s'étonne la voix.

_ Oui, je le suis. Je connais aussi leur rôle et ce que cela impose.

_ Les gardiens des Gardiens n'ont pas une vie facile, le sais-tu sorcier ?

_ Cela aussi je le sais.

La voix reste silencieuse durant un petit moment avant de prendre la parole :

_ Ta volonté est très forte, sorcier et tu aurais certainement fait un très bon Gardien pour les Gardiens, mais ce poste est actuellement pris. Et comme tu dois certainement le savoir, il ne peut y avoir plus d'un Gardien pour veiller sur les Gardiens.

Sans se démonter, l'homme demande :

_ Quel est le protocole à suivre lorsque ledit Gardien vient à trahir ceux qu'il doit garder ?

_ La mort, bien entendu, dit la voix implacable et sans aucune hésitation.

_ Comment élimine-t-on un Gardien renégat ? questionne l'homme.

_ En lui volant son enfant. La source de sa magie.

_ Et où se trouve cet enfant ?

_ Logé en son sein. Bien au chaud dans son utérus.

_ Une dernière question.

_ Laquelle ?

_ Si… non, lorsque j'aurais éliminé cette pourriture, pourrais-je prendre sa place ?

_ Ainsi naissent les vrais Gardiens, est la seule réponse qu'il reçut.

La seconde d'après, il se retrouve à l'extérieur de la boutique avec la paume de sa main gauche en feu. Lorsque la douleur se dissipe, le même dessin que celui se trouvant sur la porte du magasin orne sa paume de main _._

_ Cette marque va te conduire auprès des Gardiens. Prends soin d'eux, Aspirant. De ta réussite dépend la survie de la magie en ce monde.


	11. Chapter 10

**Disclamer:** Twilight est à **Stéphanie Meyer** HARRY POTTER est à **J.K. Rowling**

 **NdA :** Même si en français on dit Severus Rogue, je préfère la forme anglaise de Severus Snape _._

 **Bêta :** Zarbi

Merci pour les com's

* * *

 **Chapitre 10**

Je ferme le livre avec brusquerie et l'envoie valdinguer à l'autre bout de la pièce tout en poussant un cri d'exaspération. Mon geste fait lever la tête des vampires qui se trouvent dans la même pièce que moi. Il y a Carlisle, le patriarche du clan vampire, l'homme-loup qui s'appelle Jacob d'après ce que j'ai compris ainsi que la petite fée et son petit ami, Alice et Jasper. Le reste du clan ainsi que Draco se trouvent quelque part dans la baraque à faire, je ne sais quoi. Cela va bientôt faire une semaine que Snape est plongé dans le coma.

Tout ce que j'ai pu faire ou que Carlisle a pu entreprendre pour sortir le maître des potions de son _évanouissement_ _coma_ n'a donné aucun résultat. Snape semble avoir décidé de jouer à la belle au bois dormant. Je me lève de ma chaise en ignorant royalement les regards braqués sur moi et vais ramasser ce qui reste du pauvre livre de médicomagie que je viens de détruire sous le coup de la frustration. Je lance un sortilège de réparation dessus, mais comme il fallait s'y attendre avec des bouquins magiques appartenant à Snape, mon charme n'a aucun effet. Ce qui ne me surprend pas réellement, car le sorcier a toujours porté un soin extrême à protéger ses affaires contre tout type de sorts.

Cela évite que des petits malins s'amusent à changer les contenus de ces derniers ou bien à les piéger. Ne pouvant rien faire pour réparer ma bêtise, je vais déposer le pauvre ouvrage sur l'une des étagères de la bibliothèque. J'en profite pour me saisir d'un livre sur les malédictions et reviens à ma place. Après l'avoir parcouru durant quelques secondes, je baisse les bras et je repose le livre. J'en ai marre de bouquiner ! Ça va faire deux jours que Carlisle et moi parcourons la bibliothèque à la recherche d'une solution à la situation de mon ancien professeur de potion sans résultat. Et je commence à sérieusement saturer. Si seulement je pouvais avoir une aide extérieure ! Je ne peux m'empêcher de penser.

Et encore une fois, je me surprends à me dire que si Hermione était là, elle aurait déjà trouvé une solution. Et de plus en plus, l'idée saugrenue d'aller lui demander son aide me traverse l'esprit. Je sais que ce n'est pas la meilleure solution. En effet, étant donné que je suis supposé être mort ou disparu depuis plusieurs années, sans oublier que je n'ai pas pris une ride depuis près de 30 ans et puis le fait que j'aie une petite…bon ! On va dire une grosse addiction pour le sang sorcier ; je pense que ce n'est vraiment pas très conseillé de revoir mes anciens amis même si ce n'est pas l'envie qui me manque.

Lorsque j'ai émis l'idée de reprendre contact avec Ron et Hermione, Draco m'a jeté un de ses regards à la Malfoy qui vous donne l'impression d'être le stupide de tous les idiots de la Terre. Et sans un mot, il m'a tourné le dos et est parti s'enfermer dans une chambre. Depuis, je ne l'ai plus revu. J'ai l'impression qu'il me fuit. C'est à se demander si je n'ai pas rêvé sa déclaration ou si j'ai fait quelque chose qui ne lui a pas plu. Ou bien est-ce en rapport avec l'état de Snape ? Je ne sais pas. Ce que je sais, c'est que j'aimerais bien mettre les choses à plat avec lui. Mais comme il joue à l'homme invisible avec moi, je ne suis pas près d'y arriver.

Je ferme le livre que j'ai dans les mains et lance un regard intrigué sur l'homme-loup. Jacob Black. Black comme mon défunt parrain. La première fois qu'il m'a donné son nom, j'ai été tétanisé. La mort de Sirius a été et reste l'une des morts les plus difficiles que j'aie eu à vivre. Une mort que je n'ai jamais pu oublier et dont je ne m'en suis jamais remis. Sirius a été la personne qui m'a le plus manqué avec Draco. Parfois, lorsque la douleur de leur perte devenait trop forte pour moi, je partais à la chasse aux sorciers et je faisais un massacre parmi eux, mais aussi chez les moldus. C'est lors d'une telle période que j'ai été arrêté par les Volturi.

Mais bon, ce n'est pas le moment de penser à ça. Vous ai-je dit que je m'entends très bien avec l'un des vampires végétariens ? Alors non ! Je n'ai pas perdu l'esprit…enfin, cela reste à débattre selon certains. Donc, je disais que pendant cette semaine, je me suis un peu rapproché de l'un des vampires. Il s'agit de Jasper, le vampire qui est venu nous prévenir de la perte de connaissance de Snape. Au premier abord, il ne donne pas très envie de l'approcher, mais ce n'est qu'une façade qu'il se donne. Il n'est pas très éloquent, mais lorsqu'il ouvre la bouche, c'est toujours pour dire choses étrangement judicieuses. Tout mon contraire.

Comme vous avez dû vous rendre compte, depuis mon arrivée au sein de cette famille de mabouls, je n'ai pas eu de réelle discussion avec eux. En fait, les choses se sont enchaînées tellement vite, que je n'ai pas eu le temps de faire connaissance avec eux. J'avoue que je n'étais pas non plus très chaud pour le faire étant donné les circonstances de mon arrivée chez eux. Et puis, le suicidaire, Edward, je crois, et sa petite amie mollusque…euh, je voulais dire moldue, ne m'ont pas incité à faire des efforts. Enfin, bref, tout cela pour vous dire, qu'après avoir constaté l'état de Snape et devant mon impossibilité à trouver une solution pour le sortir de son coma ; sans oublier le comportement étrange de Draco, je n'étais pas dans de très bonnes dispositions.

La frustration m'avait conduit à détruire le mobilier de la bibliothèque ainsi qu'un des murs. Dans ma lancée, j'allais m'en prendre aux étagères ainsi qu'à leurs contenus quand Jasper s'était dressé devant sortant de je ne sais où. Et avant que je dise ou ne fasse une bêtise, il m'a dit :

'' Tu penses vraiment que détruire ces pauvres livres qui ne t'ont rien fait, va arranger les choses ?'' Là, j'ai eu la forte envie de lui rétorquer que non, mais que cela allait me soulager un peu. Cependant, avant que je ne puisse lui répondre, il avait enchaîné : '

' Au lieu de tout détruire bêtement, tu pourrais tenter de chercher une solution dans l'un de ces livres. Peut-être que tu ne finiras par trouver quelque chose.''.

Et là je me suis fait la réflexion que ce n'était pas idiot comme idée.

C'est à partir de là que nous avons commencé à nous rapprocher. Au début, il se contentait de s'asseoir près de moi en lisant un livre à vitesse humaine. Puis petit à petit, nous nous sommes mis à échanger des banalités, puis à nous poser des questions sur nos vies respectives. C'est ainsi que j'ai appris qu'avant de devenir végétarien, il avait passé plusieurs décennies à boire du sang humain. Et vous savez quoi ?! Il paraît que le suicidaire, enfin Edward, a lui aussi goûté au sang humain. Qui l'aurait cru ! D'un coup, mon estime pour lui vient de remonter de quelques marches. Jasper est très intéressé par le monde magique et il n'est pas le seul.

Mais lui seul a eu le courage de me poser des questions sur le sujet. Je me suis donc efforcé donc à répondre au mieux à toutes ses interrogations. Je me sens bien avec lui. Il me fait un peu penser à Ron, mais en plus posé. J'ai l'impression que je peux tout lui dire. Ce que j'ai un peu fait en lui parlant de Voldemort et de la guerre qui avait ravagé le monde magique anglais. Je me suis toutefois gardé de lui parler de mon rôle dans la disparition de ce dernier. Je ne suis pas encore prêt à lui parler de ça. Et puis, pour être honnête, si je lui ai parlé de face de serpent, c'est parce que je me suis dit que lui et sa famille avaient le droit à une petite explication sur ce qui est en train de se passer. Je les ai entraînés dans cette merde sans leur demander leur avis, donc, je pense qu'il est de mon devoir de leur expliquer dans quoi ils sont tombés.

À la fin de mon explication, je lui ai dit que s'ils le voulaient, ils pouvaient partir. Ce n'est pas leur problème, mais le mien. La réponse ne vint pas de lui, mais de son père, Carlisle. Il m'a dit qu'ils ne pouvaient pas partir en nous laissant dans cette situation. Et que s'ils pouvaient être un peu utiles, ils feraient leur possible pour m'aider. Il avait aussi rajouté qu'ils ne pouvaient pas partir sans Bella. Je n'ai rien dit pour lui faire changer d'avis, car avec le retour de face de serpent, toute aide est la bienvenue. Et avoir une famille de vampires de mon côté n'est pas négligeable.

Alors que je me remémore ces instants, Carlisle pousse un petit cri de joie. Il se lève de sa chaise et vient vers moi un énorme sourire aux lèvres.

_ Je crois avoir trouvé quelque chose, dit–il en posant le livre qu'il a dans ses mains devant moi.

_ Trouvé quoi ? lui demande-je tout en me disant que ma question est vraiment bête.

_ Le moyen de sortir votre ami de son étrange coma. J'ai trouvé une potion qui semble avoir la capacité de venir en aide à votre ami. Les ingrédients sont ma foi, très étranges, mais cela pourrait marcher, lui dit Carlisle d'une voix où perce l'excitation. Le monde magique est vraiment fascinant.

Une potion ! Il fallait que la solution soit une potion ! Je jette un regard sur la liste des ingrédients dont nous allons avoir besoin pour le traitement. Lorsque je vois le nom de celle-ci, je crois à une blague digne des jumeaux Weasley, les frères de Ron. Pourquoi une blague ? Eh bien ! Une potion portant le nom de ''la belle aux bois dormants'' a vraiment de quoi surprendre. Surtout si elle a pour but de réveiller quelqu'un plongé dans un profond sommeil. À la fin de ma lecture, je me rends compte d'une chose : je dois me rendre au Chemin de Traverse.

LSS

 **Point de vue extérieur**

La femme traverse la rue pour se rendre dans le magasin de livre qui se trouve en face d'elle. C'est une grande boutique dont les étagères débordent d'ouvrages consacrés à la sorcellerie en tout genre. Devant la devanture du magasin, on peut lire Fleury et Bott. La boutique est remplie de sorciers et sorcières accompagnés parfois par des enfants. La femme tient dans sa main droite une petite fille d'environ onze ou douze ans à la chevelure de feu.

La petite fille a l'air très timide et se colle à sa mère comme si elle avait peur que cette dernière ne la lâche. La mère et fillette font le tour de la boutique en piochant de temps en temps un livre par-ci par-là. Leurs achats faits, elles se rendent à la caisse et règlent ces derniers. La femme réduit les livres et les place dans le petit sac à main qu'elle porte. Elles sortent ensuite de la boutique et se rendent dans un magasin animalier, Au Royaume du Hibou. Mais alors qu'elles vont pénétrer dans le magasin, un grand boum se fait entendre dans l'allée marchande.

Le bruit est suivi par un nuage gris qui couvre le ciel et plonge la rue dans les ténèbres. Rapidement des cris de frayeurs se font entendre. Les éclats de voix sont suivis par des rayons lumineux de couleurs différentes. On aurait dit des feux d'artifice. Cependant, ce ne sont pas des feux d'artifice. Loin de là, les rayons lumineux sont en fait des sortilèges ; Des maléfices lancés par un groupe d'individus portants des masques des morts. Le groupe s'attaque aux sorciers et sorcières qui ont eu la malchance de se trouver sur l'allée marchande.

Bientôt, des corps commencent à recouvrir le sol. Les cris de peurs se transforment en cris de douleur et parfois de rage. La femme profite que le ciel soit couvert pour se mettre, elle et sa fille, à l'abri. La baguette dans une main, l'autre tenant fermement son enfant, elles logent les murs pour se rendre en direction d'un bâtiment où l'on peut lire malgré l'obscurité une pancarte lumineuse indiquant : Weasley, Farces pour sorciers facétieux. Alors qu'elles ne se trouvent qu'à 2 mètres de la bâtisse, deux silhouettes se dressent devant elles.

La femme ne prend pas le temps de réfléchir, elle lance immédiatement deux sortilèges l'un à la suite de l'autre. Le premier atteints l'une des silhouettes en pleine poitrine et l'envoie voltiger sur plusieurs mètres. L'autre charme volea au-dessus de la seconde silhouette qui s'est baissée pour l'éviter. La femme ne perd pas de temps et se sauve avec sa fille. Elles foncent dans le magasin de farces. À peine ont-elles pénétré dans la boutique, que la femme bloque les portes d'un charme. Le cœur battant la chamade, mais la tête froide, elle fait le tour des lieux du regard. Elle peut ainsi se rendre compte qu'elles ne sont pas les seules personnes à s'être réfugiées dans la boutique.

De ci et de là, la femme peut voir des groupes d'adolescents qui se cachent derrière les étagères. Il y av aussi une dizaine d'adultes qui ont aussi trouvé refuge. La femme se demande pourquoi aucun d'eux n'a eu la présence d'esprit de bloquer les portes. Elle ne s'en plaint pas pour autant, car sans cela, elle et sa fille se seraient trouvées coincer dehors. Après s'être assurée que le charme qu'elle avait placé sur la porte tiendrait, elle se baisse pour examiner sa fille. Soulagée de voir qu'elle n'av pas de blessure, elle lui demande si elle va bien. La fillette prend une grande inspiration pour retenir ses larmes et courageusement, elle fait oui de la tête.

Sa mère lui fait un grand sourire _en retour_ et lui dit qu'elle a été très courageuse et que son père sera très fier d'elle en l'apprenant. Un sourire éclatant illumine le visage constellé de taches de rousseur de la fillette. Sa mère lui caresse les cheveux puis se releve et fait signe à une jeune sorcière portant l'uniforme du magasin de s'approcher. La vendeuse s'approcha d'elle d'un pas rapide.

_ Est-ce que George et Fred sont là ? demanda la femme à la jeune femme.

_ Non madame Weasley, ils sont partis à un rendez-vous d'affaires.

_ Bien, avez-vous fermé la porte arrière et les fenêtres ?

_ Euh, non madame, dit la jeune femme le rouge aux joues.

_ Assurez-vous de le faire maintenant.

_ Oui madame. Je vais le faire de ce pas.

_ Prenez quelques personnes avec vous pour garder la porte et les fenêtres après les avoir fermées. De mon côté, je vais aller déclencher les alarmes de sécurité. Avec un peu de chance, les Aurors ne vont pas tarder à intervenir.

_ Oui madame, dit l'employée en faisant signe à ses collègues pour l'accompagner.

Pendant que les employés se dirigent vers le fond du magasin, madame Weasley se dirige en direction d'une échelle qui se trouvait derrière le comptoir. La main de sa fille dans la sienne, elle monta à l'étage. Elle se retrouve dans une pièce qui servait en même temps de chambre et d'atelier aux jumeaux. Sans un regard pour le grand bordel de la pièce, elle se dirige vers le mur du fond où un gros bouton rouge est fixé. De sa baguette, elle enfonça le bouton en récitant un charme. Lorsqu'elle retire sa baguette, une petite secousse secoua le bâtiment suivi d'une petite onde magique. Le bouton rouge devint alors vert.

La femme redescend en bas pour garder la porte d'entrée. Même si elle savait que personne ne pourrait pénétrer dans le magasin tant que les alarmes étaient déclenchées, elle préfère garder un œil sur la porte, car la prudence est mère de sûreté. Et depuis la disparition inexpliquée de sa belle-mère lors de la dernière attaque du groupe aux masques de morts, elle était devenue encore plus prudente. Dans sa jeunesse, la femme avait pensé qu'avec la mort du mage noir Voldemort, la paix aller revenir, mais elle comme tous ceux qui avaient combattu le mage noir avaient vite déchanté deux ans après la disparition de celui-ci ainsi que celle de Harry Potter.

Après leur victoire sur les mangemorts, le monde sorcier avait vécu deux ans de paix avant que des attaques terroristes ne frappent tout le pays. Les aurors n'avaient pas mis très longtemps à comprendre que ces attaques avaient été orchestrées par les mangemorts qui étaient parvenus à s'échapper après la victoire de Poudlard. Les attaques avaient duré une vingtaine d'années avant que les aurors annoncent la capture de Lucius Malfoy, le meneur du groupe de mangemorts récalcitrants. La femme n'avait jamais cru à cette histoire même si les attaques avaient cessé après cette annonce. Sa conviction avait été renforcée lorsque son mari auror lui avait dit que personne au sein du bureau des aurors n'étaient au courant de cette histoire de capture.

Pendant longtemps, la femme, sa famille et plusieurs autres sorciers avaient vécu avec la crainte de nouvelles attaques, mais16 ans étaient passés sans aucun signe des mangemorts. Et voilà que tout d'un coup, cela recommençait. L'horreur revenait replonger leur monde dans les affres de la peur et du chaos. La femme ne sait combien de temps ils attendirent dans le magasin avant que la cheminée qui se trouvait dans le magasin ne s'allume. Une tête rousse jaillit des flammes. C'est la tête d'un homme. Elle appelle un nom avec force et espoir. Au son de la voix, la petite fille quitte le giron de sa mère et courut devant la cheminée en criant : Papa !

_ Éloïse, ma chérie. Tu vas bien ? demande l'homme avec un sourire de soulagement.

_ Oui papa. Maman a été formidable ! s'écrie la fillette. Elle a jeté un sort sur un méchant qui voulait nous faire du mal. Le méchant a volé très loin de nous et on a couru pour se cacher dans la boutique de tonton Fred et George, raconte l'enfant avec un grand sourire de fierté pour le courage de sa mère.

_ Je te l'avais dit que ta mère était très forte, lui réplique son père tout aussi souriant. Où est ta mère ? demande ensuite l'homme.

_ Je suis là Ron, lui répond la mère de la fille.

_ Hermione ! Tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point je suis heureux de voir. J'ai eu très peur quand j'ai appris que tu étais sur le chemin de traverse avec Éloïse.

_ Nous allons bien, pas d'inquiétude à avoir, le rassure Hermione. L'attaque a été stoppée ? demande-t-elle ensuite.

_ Oui, nous avons mis fin à l'attentat il y a près d'une heure.

_ Merlin merci ! Il y a eu beaucoup de blessés ?

_ Une vingtaine _de blessés_ et six morts, dont un enfant.

_ Merlin ! C'est affreux.

_ Je sais ma chérie. Et ce n'est pas tout, lui dit Ron en fermant les yeux de douleur.

_ Qu'est-ce qu'il y a d'autre ?

_ Nous savons ce qui est arrivé à maman.

_ Vous avez retrouvé Molly ! s'exclame Hermione avec espoir.

_ Oui et non, lui dit Ron d'une voix brisée.

_ Explique-toi ?

_ Rejoins-moi au Terrier, ce que j'ai à t'apprendre ne doit pas être entendu par des oreilles indiscrètes.

_ Pousse-toi j'arrive, lui dit Hermione en prenant la main de sa fille.

La tête de Ron disparait des flammes. Hermione prend une poignée de poudre de chemisette, la jette dans les flammes, elle et sa fille se placent ensuite au milieu des flammes, puis Hermione annonce _dit_ à haute et intelligible voix : le Terrier. Lorsqu'elle arrive sur place, tous les frères de son mari ainsi que le père de celui-ci et la sœur de ce dernier les attendent assis autour de la table de la cuisine. Hermione envoie sa fille rejoindre les autres enfants qui se trouvent dans une autre pièce.

_ Alors Ron, qu'est-ce que tu as appris sur maman ? demande Charlie.

_ D'après ce que nous a dit un des mangemort que nous avons capturé, elle serait morte, leur annonce Ron d'une voix basse après un silence.

Son annonce choque tout le monde. Des larmes commencent à couler le long des joues de certains.

_ Tu en es certain ? lui demande George. Il aurait pu mentir pour te faire souffrir.

_ Oui George, confirme Ron en baissant les yeux et en essuyant les larmes qui brouillent sa vue. Il est sous Veritaserum, donc il ne peut pas mentir.

_ Comment ? réussit à demander Arthur Weasley, le père de Ron.

L'homme ne fait rien pour effacer les larmes qui recouvraient ses joues.

_ Elle a été utilisée comme sacrifice lors d'une cérémonie qui a permis le retour de Voldemort.

_ Merlin, non ! s'écrie Hermione avec horreur.

La nouvelle jette un froid glacial autour de la table et le cri d'Hermione ne fait que renforcer ce froid. Apprendre que leur mère a été tuée, mais que sa mort a aussi servi au retour du plus grand détraqué de toute la Terre plonge tout le monde dans la douleur et la haine.

_ Ce n'est pas tout, ajoute encore Ron après une longue minute.

_ Quoi encore ? s'élève la voix cassée de la cadette de la famille.

_ Harry, dit Ron d'une petite voix. Il paraîtrait qu'il est vivant qu'il était là lorsque Voldemort est revenu. Il aurait même combattu ce dernier avec un groupe de vampires.

_ Harry ? Notre Harry ? interroge Hermione dont le corps est pris de tremblements.

_ Oui, notre Harry.

Un grand boum se fit entendre. C'était la chaise de Ginny qui vient de se renverser. La sorcière vient de perdre connaissance.


End file.
